How They Met
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Collection of Rupphire short stories. [Update: Due to when this these chapters were written some of the info does not follow canon. I hope you will enjoy the tales regardless :) ]
1. How They Met

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Small one-shot on the meeting of Sapphire and Ruby because they are adorable.

_Edit: Fixed up a bit. _

* * *

Being a small gem was difficult in this day and age. Sapphire knew this all too well.

War.

It was all due to pointless civil war. She bit her lip just thinking about all the shattered gems. Shattered gems of the same kin who were forced to fight one another till the last flawless specimen remained. Why should they have to prove themselves worthy?! They were all gems. None were perfect and all were unique.

Sapphire wandered through the abandoned mines. Buildings from a time long past barely stood, mere skeletons of their previous grandeur. The craters reminded her of the mission. A mission she was picked for, and a mission she –

Curly hair wiped around her face as she tried to dislodge the memory that had already buried itself too deep. There was no use thinking of how she had survived to be the last Sapphire deemed worthy of the name. The fact remained, she had.

"It will not be in vain." She promised to the decrepit structures. She wished they could speak back to her. She wished to hear the other's of her kin in the echo.

Would they forgive her?

How could they if she could not even bare to show her true face?

Sapphire sank down. Her gown bloomed around her for an instant before following her silently to the ground. Through parted lips a melody spilled forth. The tune held more emotion than she could ever convey aloud.

"Hello?"

Sapphire froze. Had she been answered?

"Hello!" The voice called out again, this time with no hint of uncertainty.

The acoustics made it hard for Sapphire to determine where the voice was coming from. She stayed perfectly still, poised to defend herself. Stronger gems and fusions formed on power and lust were not uncommon bullies.

"I heard you're song." Came the voice once more. It oriented Sapphire to a location. If she was correct, the unknown gem was just beyond the wall.

With a deep breath, Sapphire stood tall. She would not run. There was nowhere to run on this planet. At that moment a flood of resolved adrenalin rushed through her.

Just as she took a step forward the voice called out.

"AH"

The cry caught Sapphire of guard. The sound of pain caused a change in her.

Concern?

The blue gem continued her steps forward until before her lay a crumpled red gem. It appeared to Sapphire as though the gem had tripped and fallen. Upon further inspection the other gem appeared to be crying.

Sapphire relaxed, "You're tiny." She said to herself aloud.

The red gem swiftly turned her head, face twisted in annoyance.

Red eyes became wide as they found Sapphire.

"And you're pretty…" The fallen gem blushed, it was slight against her own red hue, "small yourself!" She quickly added.

Sapphire smiled, a small giggle laced her lips. Something about this red gem made Sapphire feel a rare comfort. It bewitched her to venture closer, "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" She asked.

"My gem's fine." Came a curt reply.

"But your leg." Sapphire motioned toward the leg the other girl had been nursing with a careful hand, "It looks painful."

"I'm fine." As if to prove a point the red gem stubbornly stood. It was apparent to both that she was not yet 'fine'. But both knew she indeed would be.

Still drinking in the deliciously unfamiliar feeling, a greeting was extended, "I'm Sapphire."

"Ruby" Came another factual reply.

For a moment Sapphire worried she might have misread this person. This worry was short lived as Ruby continued, "What are you doing out here singing?"

"I wanted to talk to my family." Though she knew that statement made no logical sense, Sapphire was relieved to see pure understanding in Ruby's eyes. "And you? Why are you here?"

"I'm running." Ruby mumbled her confession.

"Running?"

"Why am I telling you this?" The red gem wondered aloud. She ran a hand down her face.

Ruby's hand dropped at a sudden feeling, she looked down at her other hand. Around it was wrapped slender blue fingers. Glancing up at Sapphire she saw, for the first time in a long time, the face of someone who was listening.

Sapphire uncertainly let go of the warm hand she had been so inexplicably drawn to take. It had been long since she had felt another's touch that she hated to part from it. "Please tell me." Sapphire urged, "I won't tell. I have no one to tell." She added almost jokingly.

"They picked me to go on the first mission." Ruby took a deep breath, "I can't- No, I refuse to listen to those gems anymore!"

Ruby paced as she told her tale. Sapphire stayed with her, listening and allowing Ruby to speak her mind. A release she so greatly needed. How long had her words been bottled, that the moment the cap loosened slightly the full contents came spilling forth.

"We should be given a choice!" Ruby finally turning to Sapphire, gasping a little in realization, "Oh no. I've been going on and on about all this and you-"

"It's alright." Sapphire smiled, "I understand, because I don't want to go either."

"You were chosen for the first wave!?" Ruby was at a loss for words, "What will you do?"

Sapphire turned away, "It's not …it's not as though I want to go."

Neither knew what to stay, both tried to grasp for the right words.

Sapphire was the first to speak, "It's gotten late." Her calm voice sounded loud in the dying light. She wanted to look back toward Ruby, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to meet those red eyes. Sapphire felt a sudden pain at the realization that this might be the last time they would see one another.

"You leave tomorrow, don't you."

Sapphire nodded.

Both found themselves worrying for each other. Worrying for a complete stranger… a friend?

Sapphire reached up to her face, brushing her hair out of the way to reveal all she had to hide, "It will be a hard for you to hide from this draft." She covered her face once more, "-but if anyone can it is you."

Although Ruby's mouth was agape, no response came forth.

"It was nice to meet you." Sapphire curtsied.

She did not say goodbye as she turned away, because Sapphire had not been able to resist the temptation to 'see'.

And this was far from the end.

"Wait!" Ruby called. Though it cracked, she had finally finding her voice.

Strong arms caught her waist tightly."Ruby?" The arms tightened, Sapphire ran her hands across those arms. "Is everything alright?"

"I want to go!"

"Where?"

"I want to go with you."


	2. How They Fused

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Decided to continue making one shots for these sweeties. This FF will be a collection of them. If anyone has anything they'd like to see, feel free to PM.

* * *

Every decision Ruby made, Sapphire could feel the fates shift.

Every decision Sapphire made bound her closer to the other gem's fate.

Sapphire noticed this as they landed on the planet called Earth.

She denied this as they started the mission.

She came to accept this as they saw the repercussions.

She felt it when they had joined Rose against their own.

Could Ruby feel it too?

"Oof" A voice sounded its surprise as Sapphire met with the obstruction in her daydream filled path.

She focused to find she had crossed paths with the very gem she had been thinking of. Though, this was not much of a surprise seeing as how they lived in the same mountainside temple.

Ruby smiled wide, "For a gem with the power of foresight, you can sure be absentminded."

"Says the very gem who tripped over a mere pebble upon our first meeting." Sapphire teased back.

"I was simply falling for you."

Just before Sapphire could continue a new voice broke through their playful banter.

Pearl cleared her throated. "How very sweet." Her tone was sarcastic. It took Sapphire aback. Not by the tone, that was simply Pearl's manner these days. No. Sapphire had been surprised by the fact that she had not noticed the taller gem's presence at all.

"We have a meeting in an hour." Pearl reminded, before brushing gracefully by the two on her way to the door.

Ruby mumbled something under her breath.

Sapphire also watched her leave, "Poor Pearl." She whispered to herself when the gem was finally out of sight.

"Poor Pearl?!" Ruby repeated in surprise, "She's so rude!"

Sapphire looked to Ruby, "Wouldn't you be sour if your past love had found a new one… and a human." The blue gem tread lightly on the subject of humans. It was a fragile topic of debate, even among the gems who had stayed to fight for them.

Sapphire could see Ruby think on it. She smiled at the effort the red gem was putting into trying to understand. Ruby had once been a rough and impulsive type of gem.

She still was.

However, every so often Sapphire would see yet another of Ruby's many facets. She loved it.

"Still doesn't excuse her behavior." Ruby decided aloud.

"It doesn't." Sapphire agreed, "But we can stay mindful."

As they waited, a silence fell over the two for some time. Sapphire did not mind silence. She was comfortable in it.

"Sapphire?" Ruby, on the other hand, could no longer bear it. She had something on her mind.

"Yes."

"You can see the future, right." Ruby stated.

That was not completely true. Sapphire nodded regardless, wondering what had brought on the thought, "Only when I want to. I tend to only use it in battle."

"I'd use it all the time." Ruby's voiced. It was clear that she had thought on this thoroughly, "To protect what I care about."

Why had Ruby been thinking of future vision? Perhaps-

"We should do it." Sapphire stepped forward.

"Do… what?"

"Fuse." The word hug in the air, "Then you could have a peek at-"

"Yes" Came an answer all too quickly.

Sapphire blushed. She had not expected such an excited tone or a response in favor. After all, fusion outside of battle was historically a 'bonding' method on home world.

That is, before war turned it into a weapon.

To Sapphire it still held its pre-war significance, an affair she refused to take lightly.

Ruby held out a hand.

When Sapphire did not take it, Ruby realized, "Do you having second thoughts?" She drew her hand away.

It wasn't that.

"I haven't successfully fused before." Sapphire declared.

"Successfully?"

Baby blue locks bounced as she nodded in affirmation, "Fusion is based upon two gems being in sync with one another."

Ruby nodded. In all honesty she had slept through most of basic training. She now listened with interest.

"And I… keep sabotaging things." Sapphire admitted, playing with her own hands. "What if I really can't." It was occurring to her that a fusion between the two of them would test their compatibility in an undisputable way.

What if they weren't?

"No big deal." Ruby shrugged as though it was nothing, "There's a gem out there you'll sync with." She tried to play it off, though deep down she began to find the same worry plague her.

But Sapphire was not a mind reader and Ruby's words had stung, "It's a 'big deal' to me."

"Sapph-?"

The blue gem bit her lip to hold back tears.

Ruby felt her mind lose focus. Or perhaps it was too focused, focused on the one thing that mattered to her most.

A warm and tight hug found Sapphire as she choked out her confession, "I want to show you what I see. I want you to feel what I feel. I genuinely want to be with you." Foreheads bumped together in a light tap. "But what if we can't? I'm afraid to find out."

In that instance Sapphire found herself wishing they were not two separate gems.

"You can still 'show' me even if we aren't fused." A finger grazed over plump blue lips, "With this."

Sapphire caught the hand as it tried to pull away yet again, "Tell you?" She had never considered. "You really want to know what the future may hold?"

"Yes."

"It can change in an instant or even remain inevitable."

"I'm not afraid."

Sapphire's body tensed as she looked, seeing down a path reflected in ruby colored eyes. She peered down many paths in an instant. No matter where she turned in each, the eyes retuning her gaze remained unchanged.

"Ruby."

"Yes?"

"What do you think the future holds?"

"I don't know." Ruby lightly laughed at the obvious.

Hearing the cheerful tone, Sapphire felt herself relax.

Ruby saw the change and continued with a seriousness, "But I know what I would like it to hold."

"What is that?" Sapphire wondered as the space between them shrank to nothing.

In the closeness, Ruby worried if Sapphire could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks, "You."

Wordlessly lips captured lips. The two's bodies moved in sync, a singular shared thought:

"I love you"

Echoing, as though through one mind.

Feeling faint and dizzy, Sapphire exhaled. She sharply drew the breath back in an instant. Her body tingled at the breath, for it was not her own …yet all her own.

"Where are you both!" Amethyst burst through the door, "Rose wants to start th-" The earth gem stopped in her tracks, "Oh. My. Gosh." She acknowledged the tall beauty with a smile, "Pearl would have a fit if she saw you. You'd get one of her talks and everything." Amethyst could already picture it, and it gave her a little sense of joy to torment the slender home world gem.

It had still not fully occurred to Sapphire what had happened until Amethyst let out a giggle, "What do we call you?"

The fusion looked down, grinned to herself as she spoke for the first time.

"Garnet."


	3. How They Met: Part 1 (AU Version)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

**A/N:** This one-shot is a little different than the other two. It's based on a review prompt from "Guest". They wanted to read a School AU. I've never done a modern day AU before. Hope you like ^_^ Keep more requests coming!

* * *

Ruby ran through the hallway of a now vacant building. She did not bother to look behind her, they were there.

She could hear them call out to her. The words hurt so much worse than the kicks and punches had.

How could such a harmless revelation cause individuals to turn to raw hate?

Ruby had been a fighter all her life and she was no stranger to defending herself. But even she knew there were times when one must turn away from a fight. It was not a sign of weakness; it was a sign of survival.

Adrenalin carried her through one hall to another, sharply turning in the hopes of losing her pursuers.

Hearing footsteps ahead, with the bearer still unseen, Ruby expertly ducked into one of the many rooms.

It was a small lecture hall. The room was darkened, save for one dim light, and in that light was illuminated an individual draped in blue. That was all the information Ruby could process as she ran toward the stage.

Ruby was surprised that her actions and demeanor did not seem to surprise or frighten this individual. Instead, the girl continued to sing. The song was wordless, a soothing melody unlike any other.

Ruby ducked behind the podium just as the door few open.

An imposing woman stepped into the room. Her hair was bleached close to white, skin a fake tan orange. Her nose, which was decorated with a distractingly large piercing, scrunched in displeasure as she surveyed the room. "Girl." She called out to the singer. "Have you seen anyone come past here?"

Ruby held her breath. She had not thought any of this through. In the heat of the moment she had simply come closer to this other person for safety. But what true safety could be found with this seemingly fragile stranger.

In a gentle but not at all timid voice, that 'fragile stranger' spoke, "I have not."

Mumbling a few choice words, the large woman left the two alone.

When Ruby heard the door close she let out a long breath and leaned her head back against the old wooden stand in relief.

Ruby's rescuer finally spoke, "You really shouldn't fight." The scolding voice held worry in it.

Worry was not a feeling Ruby was used to, she did not know how to respond, "Shut up." Ruby stood to meet the other student in the middle of the stage.

"They got you pretty good." The singer observed, not moving an inch as Ruby came ever closer.

Taking observation for insult, Ruby spoke a well warn challenge, "I could take you on."

Ruby stopped an arm's length from this mysterious person. In this closeness, she noticed the other individual had the most obstructive bangs. 'Perhaps that's why they did not move away', Came a passing thought.

"You won't hurt me."

Standing in the dim light, in front of this person, was making Ruby's head spin. She could feel her body pulsing from pain with every heartbeat. Her mind had finally calmed enough to realize it was in pain.

Annoyance at the pain fuelled Ruby's response, "Huh? How would you know? You don't know me."

"You're right, I don't." Sapphire smiled kindly, "But I am pretty skilled at reading people."

Ruby looked at this individual as though they were the most curious enigma. Did they have a name? Ruby found herself wondering.

Almost as though she could read minds, the stranger spoke, "My name is Sapphire."

Ruby was a tad concerned that maybe this girl wasn't joking when she said she could read people. This surprise was matched when Sapphire offered her a hand.

"I'm Ruby."

"Ruby." Sapphire tested out.

It was very strange hearing the name spoken with such a kind tone. She wanted the conversation to continue and so Ruby took the hand offered to her, "The song you were singing was lovely."

Sapphire helped pull Ruby to her feet. The singer realized her mistake as a pained look crossed a bruised face. Sapphire let go as she realized, "You're bleeding."

Before Ruby could open her mouth to reassure her, Sapphire fled. Ruby watched her run out of the lecture hall. It was confusing as it was comedic.

Ruby expected Sapphire to run long ago, perhaps seeing blood was the last straw.

Still, it would have been a lie to say that Ruby was glad to see her go.

"Well that's that." She said aloud to the empty hall.

Taking a step forward, Ruby felt as though the ground beneath her had suddenly become uneven. Pain hit her side.

But she pushed through.

It had always been like this. Something Ruby lived by. You get through the pain on your own. You have to be strong on your own. Because no one will be there to pick you up if you fall.

It was not sad. Just truth.

*BANG*

The main door flew open once more. Ruby braced herself for the worst as she looked up to the noise.

This time a familiar blue figure, with her modest skirt bellowing around her, came flying down the rows of chairs, "Stay still!" Sapphire ordered as she noticed that the fighter had moved.

Ruby obeyed. She really had nowhere else to be anyway.

Sapphire began to rummage hastily through the box she held in her arms, dropping things in her rush.

Ruby smiled and for a moment her pain was forgotten… but only a moment, "Ouch!" She flinched as Sapphire tried to address a small gash near her hairline.

"Sorry Sorry" Sapphire kept repeating, her face mirroring Ruby's expression as though she too was in pain.

Ruby sighed, "It's alright". She thought for a moment, "Here, let me take that." Sapphire handed the box over gladly, "This isn't the first time I've had to patch myself up." Ruby explained.

Sapphire nodded, following Ruby as she sat herself done. Sapphire watched the whole process. As though she was trying to learn how to properly dress wounds in the future.

It made Ruby self conscious to be observed so intently. She took extra care in treating herself, unlike most times where her wellbeing hardly mattered.

"You don't have to stay and watch." Ruby offered, "Are you done with your singing practice?"

"I just come here to relax." Sapphire admitted, "The echo is pretty great." She sang out a few notes to prove her point.

Sapphire turned to find Ruby's eyes locked with her own. It sobered them both. "Is anything wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"Thank you ."

These words echoed as well, in a very different way.

Sapphire could feel the reverberation of these words. It made her inexplicably giddy and all too aware. An equally unpleasant and pleasant feeling ran through her. The result was a tint of color blooming upon her checks. She cursed the feeling, but it remained steadfast.

"After you've finished with your bandages, where will you go?" Sapphire asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know."

Sapphire could hear a weight to Ruby's words. It made her realize that there was so much she did not yet know about the other.

"I'll stay with you until you figure it out."

"Do I get say?" Ruby chuckled a bit, closing up the first aid kit.

Sapphire crossed her arms in jest, "Nope. I've already decided."

"I'm glad."


	4. How They Met: Part 2 (AU Version)

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: requested: "Can we get a continuation of this chapter , kinda like a highschool date idea. Or jasper finds them on the way out and she tries to get ruby and sapphire kicks her a**"

Thank you so much for the request! Here's a continuation with a little ass kicking :P

Going to take a little break from AUs after this chapter.

* * *

"I don't like this idea." Ruby complained to Sapphire, "They could still be here."

Both were spying around corners as they made their way out of the school building. "Trust me." Sapphire replied in a hush.

"You're insight?" Ruby guessed.

"No, of course not." Sapphire looked over at Ruby as though she had lost her mind, "I've got a secret weapon in my bag." Sapphire then quickly fled out of an exit they had deemed secure.

Leaving Ruby to wonder, "What?" She caught up to Sapphire on the other side of the door. Ruby noticed that she was substantially slower than the singer. She was unsure if this was a natural ability Sapphire possessed or the fact that she herself still felt the terrible sting from the night's fight.

"Unless it's in my other bag."

Ruby thought she heard the blue eyed girl say to herself. She chose to ignore that little bit of uncertainty and asked, "Are you sure your roommates will be fine with me staying the night?"

"Of course they'll be fine with it!" Sapphire reflected for a moment, "Well, Pearl might be a bit unreceptive to the idea. She's sort of…" Sapphire couldn't find the right words to do her friend's behavior justice. "But Rose will definitely get her to change her mind."

An interesting mix of emotions ran through Ruby. She could not name them as they had all fused together. It made her stomach flutter.

Hearing Ruby had nowhere to go for the night, Sapphire put on her most convincing face to persuade Ruby into accepting her offer of lodging.

Ruby noticed that Sapphire did not question Ruby's situation or why she was on the run. Was Sapphire even sure that Ruby was a student at this school? Regardless, Ruby was thankful she did not have to explain anything. Explaining aloud would force her to confront the truth.

It was something she did not yet wish to do.

The two took their time walking down the deserted street. All was silent. Every so often Ruby would peek over at Sapphire. She found the other girl smiling to herself. A car would sometimes pass, enveloping them in a momentary spot light.

In no time at all, "Where here." Sapphire said suddenly, motioning to a rundown townhouse. She casually walked up to the door and-

"Sapphire!" Came a very motherly voice. The door flew open to reveal a slender short haired woman. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She squawked.

"Pearl." It was evident in Sapphire's voice that this individual was not the one she had hoped to be greeted by.

Pearl opened the door to let them in. She looked passed Sapphire, "Who's this?" Came a curt question.

"Oh." Sapphire stepped aside, genteelly dragging her guest behind her, careful to avoid the wounds, "This is Ruby."

Pearl eyed the beaten looking girl with a face, "Rose!" She called.

Ruby rolled her eyes. She did not know this girl, but Ruby now understood Sapphire's description of her… indescribable.

"Yes, my Pearl." A beautiful woman descended down the stairs. Ruby tried not to stare but found it impossible. Everything about Rose was comforting, elegant and beautiful.

"Sapphire brought-" Pearl glanced over at Ruby, giving her another onceover, "**This** home."

"Can she stay here for a while?" Sapphire pleaded.

"I'm not some stray you know." Ruby interjected, but was paid no mind.

Pearl turned to Sapphire, "And where will she stay?"

"With me." Sapphire stated, as though it should have been obvious.

"Ruby." Rose broke the sibling-like argument, "It's nice to meet you." She smiled a big and beautiful smile.

Ruby felt compelled to bring out her very best manners, "Nice to meet you too."

And just like that the chaos of voices re-erupted.

"You're just going to let her stay?!"

"She's obviously important to Sapphire."

"I never said-"

"What's all the ruckus." A new voice entered the fray from atop the stairs, "Oh, hey, who's this?!"

"Everyone stop crowing around Ruby, please!"

"Aw, look. She does care."

"Thank you for letting me stay." Ruby, dressed in borrowed night cloths, already felt unimaginably more relaxed. She was fixing her hair for the night and wondering to herself how she could feel so at ease with this stranger.

"Sorry about everyone." Sapphire apologized, watching Ruby from the bed, "They really all mean well."

Ruby knew, "It's alright, I'm just really grateful to be here."

Sapphire smiled. She was so glad to see Ruby in better spirits. Sapphire couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this stranger felt familiar. Usually Sapphire could expertly remember a face from the past. But Ruby was a new face, with a nostalgic feel.

After she was done wrapping her hair, Ruby stretched, lying back on the floor softly. It appeared as though she could fall asleep right there.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Ruby looked over at her from her spot on the floor.

Sapphire pat at the empty space in her bed, "There's enough room."

"Do you always invite people you just met a few hours ago into your bed?" Ruby joked, moving over to the bed and sliding into the exact spot Sapphire had showed her.

"Oh, all the time~" The words dripped with sarcasm, "As you can tell, my friends are already so used to me having guests." She propped herself on one arm, watching Ruby get settled under the covers. "Comfy?" She asked, before shutting off the light.

"Very." Ruby noticed 'glow in the dark' stars light up the ceiling above as the room turned black.

"I'm glad." Came a kindhearted voice from beside her.

It was silent for a long while. Ruby felt her eyes adjust to the dark. She looked over at Sapphire, trying to guess if blue eyes were adjusting as well.

"Are you still awake?" Sapphire asked, almost to answer Ruby's thoughts.

"Yes."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Not anymore."

"Neither am I. Is that strange?"

"Very."

Ruby could feel Sapphire's smile, "Then you must be just as strange as me."

* * *

Ruby walked to her morning class. She liked to take the same side path every day. No one knew of it. Morning sun overflowed through the trees. It was a stark contrast to the hellish day before.

She watched her feet cover the ground, conforming to the uneven terrain.

Something made Ruby look up. She froze at the sight of who stood before her.

"Jasper." She hissed.

"Hey, Ruby." Came a smugness, "Feeling better?" The tone was anything but caring.

"What do you want?"

"I want you gone." Before Ruby could blink, the larger woman's fist met with her face. The smaller girl fell against a tree.

She did not cry out for help. Who could help? She reached up to her nose, sure it must be broken. In that instant Ruby felt pain on multiple levels consume her.

Jasper laughed as she saw the look of despair, "You know I'm right. That's why you can't even fight back anymore." She towered over Ruby. "Weak. You don't deserve-"

"Ruby!"

Ruby didn't even have to look around to see who had called out to her, "Sapphire." She whispered. How had she been found?

Sapphire separated the two.

"You're that singing girl?" Jasper noted, looking back and forth between the two before her, "I get it."

"No, you don't." Sapphire assured, "You may see but you refuse to truly see."

Jasper seemed to grow more infuriated by this stranger's calm words.

"Please run." Ruby pleaded with Sapphire.

"I'm not going to leave you." Sapphire stated, as though it was the most obvious thing, "Besides, I've got my secret weapon." She winked.

Jasper and Ruby watched as Sapphire went through her bag, pulling out simple white leathery gloves.

"Gloves." Jasper snorted, "**That's** your weapon?"

"My fists." Sapphire assured, slipping the fabric on skillfully.

Jasper lunged at Sapphire.

Ruby watched Sapphire use her size and speed to bob and weave around attacks. She was like a warrior princess, elegant but nothing to be messed with.

Finally a single hit landed.

Jasper took a step back, a red handprint blooming on her cheek.

"Don't bother Ruby again." Sapphire warned.

Jasper huffed, turning away.

Ruby's mouth hung open. It couldn't be that easy. She watched Sapphire take off her gloves. Her hand unharmed from the strike.

"I don't really like to fight." Sapphire shared aloud.

Ruby looked away, "You don't have to… I mean, you wouldn't even if you kn-" Tears threatened to spill over.

"Oh, Ruby." Sapphire cooed, "It's already too late."

Ruby looked up just as arms enveloped her in a hug.

"I already care about you too much to not fight."

It was warm and safe in that embrace. Ruby opened her eyes to find herself in Sapphire's dimly lit bedroom.

A dream?

Ruby felt a soreness as she looked down. Sapphire had burrowed herself by her side, arms pressing innocently against the growing bruise on her side.

It had just been a dream-

However, Sapphire was real and her arms were more than a dream.


	5. A Human Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

A/N: Two requests for a date. Hope you like it!

It's in the regular universe this time.

* * *

"A 'date'?" Sapphire repeated, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Yes." Ruby shuffled nervously.

"How do we go on a day in time?"

Ruby couldn't imagine this being any more difficult to explain, "A human date." She clarified, "Like the ones Rose goes off on."

Rose always had such interesting stories after she went on her human dates.

"I've never gone on a date before." Excitement grew in the blue gem. "But are you sure you want to go with me?" She questioned.

Ruby and Sapphire were close. On Homeworld their affections for one another would be viewed as scandalous.

On earth they were free. Well, more free than they would be on Homeworld.

But a date, this was something new entirely!

"Of course!" Ruby punched through any insecurity, "I wouldn't even consider another-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Sapphire giggled, "Yes."

Ruby beamed, "Great!" The two shared the widest of smiles.

…

"Um, Ruby."

"Ya?"

"What now?"

"No clue."

They were both stuck. Ruby had truthfully not even been sure the proposal would be accepted. She had impulsively asked before looking into what a proper date actually entailed.

"We can ask Rose." Sapphire came to the rescue, "She would know."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Human dates?" Rose flushed, "What brought this on?"

"We want to participate in one."

The taller gem smiled kindly at the two, "Human courtship varies, but in its essence it is harmony between two individuals who care for each other deeply."

"Love?" Two spoke at once.

Rose giggled, "See, perfect harmony. That's why you two are masters at fusion."

Ruby and Sapphire exchanged proud glances.

"A date is spending time with the one you love, one on one. It's a time to get to know one another and tend to that love." Rose continued, getting lost in her own feelings as she spoke.

"So-" Sapphire looked to Ruby, "Have we been dating already?"

Ruby shrugged, "I suppose we have."

Sapphire took hold of a mirrored hand, "I'd like to continue 'dating' you."

"For sure!"

* * *

15 years later

* * *

Garnet sat at the Big Donut. The coffee that sat in front of her had already grown cold.

"Sadie." Lars whispered over at his coworker, "She's still here."

"Isn't that Steven's friend?" Sadie noted, not at all following along with Lars's desire for a stealthy conversation.

Lars put a finger to his mouth to hush her, "She's just sitting there… it's kind of creeping me out."

"Don't be mean." The blond lightly nudged him as she walked past, "I'm going to talk with her."

"Come back." Lars scream whispered as Sadie walked around to the front of Garnet's line of sight. Or at least she thought it might be her line of sight. The tall gem did not move.

"Maybe she's asleep." The petite human cocked her head to the side, "I can't tell with those shades."

Lars seemed to have gather enough courage to walk over to his friend, "Hey, Lady."

It remained silent. As soon as Lars was certain this patron was asleep, she came to life.

"Hello." Came a cool voice.

Lars reeled back.

Sadie rolled her eyes at the dramatic response, "Sorry to bother you. We were just wondering if you were alright. You've been staring off for some time now."

"I'm on a date." The gem informed.

Lars and Sadie looked to one another, then across at the empty space across from Garnet.

"Were you stood up or something?" Lars asked insensitively.

"No."

"Oh!" Sadie clapped her hands together in excitement, "It's like a personal day, a date with yourself!"

"Not exactly."

Sadie lowered her hands, "I'm not following."

Garnet sighed, she hated to do this. But the humans didn't really seem as though they would be satisfied without a grand explanation.

Suddenly, a bright flash left Sadie and Lars blinded. When the aura dissipated they received there answer.

"Kids?!"

Ruby was offended, "You're the baby here."

"We are much older than you." Sapphire informed in a purely factual tone.

Sadie was not even really all that surprised. After everything she had seen in this city, bizarre events surrounding Steven… it was hard to be surprised anymore.

"So you two were on a date? How cute~" She cooed.

"That's not a reeeeal date. Where's all the smooching." Lars shook his head. That's when Sapphire caught his eye, "For a space lady, you're really pretty. I wonder what you look like under those-"

"Ow!" Lars grabbed his assaulted leg, "The red one kicked me." He whined.

"It was just a little tap." Ruby defended the act. She could have done so much worse.

Lars looked to Sadie for support only to find her nodding, "You deserved it. That was rude."

"You all jump to conclusions. I was going to say 'bangs'!" He put his leg back firmly on the ground with a pout, "It didn't really even hurt all that much." Lars looked over at Ruby with a glare. The taller of the two's eyes faltered under the harsh gaze that was being returned tenfold.

Sapphire, in the meantime, had taken a seat and a sip of cooled coffee. She loved coffee and made a point to drink it every morning.

It appeared as though a day of two had just become a bit more crowded.

Sadie took a seat across from the blue gem, "Hi. I'm Sadie. What's your name?"

"My name is Sapphire." The gem looked toward the human. She smiled to herself as she assessed Sadie.

*ding ding*

The door alerted.

"Hey, y'all." Jenny chirped.

Sour Cream chuckled, "Give us all the donuts."

"We actually only need three." Buck confirmed.

"Oh, sorry." Sadie drew her attention away from the blue gem at turned to the new patrons, "Welcome." She returned back to the counter.

Lars perked up, "H- Hey, guys." He made a goofy little wave, "It's been a while."

"Sup, Lars." Sour Cream waved back, not paying him all too much mind.

"You remember m- I mean… sup." He fell over his words as he watched them pass. Looking down, Lars noticed Ruby grinning at him. He didn't like it, "Shoo" He whispered.

"Kyaaaa"

The noise drew everyone's attention to Jenny, "And who are these two lil cuties?"

"I'm Ruby" "I'm Sapphire." The two said in unison.

The three cool kids stared blankly at the two tiny aliens.

"Their Steven's friends." Sadie spoke up.

Buck nodded in approval, "Any of Steven's friends must be rad." He walked over to them both, "Up top." He raised his hand, making sure it was still within reaching distance.

Sapphire returned the gesture. But it did not stop there and the two engaging in a short sort of secret hand shake.

"Alright." Buck approved with a nod.

Sour Cream chuckled in amusement, "Whaaaaa"

Lars's mouth hung open, "Do you …know each other?"

"No." Sapphire stated simply, "There are only so many variations that a secret handshake can take. I got lucky."

"Nice job." Ruby congratulated.

This did not subdue Lars's bafflement in the slightest.

But it seemed like a good enough explanation for the cook kids.

"'ey, guys. I got our Donuts." Jenny rejoined the crew.

"Sweet!" Sour Cream exclaimed, reaching for the bag. Jenny let him have it.

The pizza maker's daughter turned her attention to Ruby and Sapphire, "You both wanna join us on a drive?"


	6. Story for Humans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. So much has been going on. Sorry for not updating sooner. Was recently writing a new fluff chapter when 'Bloop!' computer died and …I forgot to save. DUNDUNDUN Might go back to that particular story eventually; but in the meantime, here's an alternative story about how Ruby and Sapphire met. It follows after the last chapter ("A Human Date") only. I sort of felt like writing something like a 'fairytale' and the last episode made me wonder about how these two met again. Hope you like.

* * *

"You wanna join us on a drive?"

Ruby turned to Sapphire and Sapphire turned to Ruby.

Lars looked around, a bad feeling growing in his stomach. "They're going to do something weird." He whispered to Sadie.

And the two indeed did.

They both extended a hand out to one another, smiling at the mirrored gesture. It was proof for both that they had the same thing on their mind. The gems locked their offered hands and moved together.

The cool kids were a bit perplexed to see the tiny strangers begin to dance to no music in the middle of The Big Donut. It didn't take long at all for them to be confronted with an even bigger shock as the two began to glow, forming one singular being.

"Garnet?" Jenny recognized. The large gem had once played against her at beach volleyball.

Buck seemed too shocked to comment at all. He fixed his glasses and closed his mouth quickly, in an attempt to remain cool.

Sour Cream simply nodded, "Nice.". He had once seen two kids defuse from one hot lady on the dance floor during one of his raves. Seeing the opposite happen was mega rad.

Sadie looked away, her cheeks coloring. Somehow she felt that watching the two fuse would be impolite.

"I knew it." Lars whispered, "Something weird."

"Is not weird."Sadie hissed, "You literally saw a gigantic purple woman with multiple arms and eyes just stroll onto the beach once. Compared to that, this is anything but 'weird'."

"Whatever, Ronaldo would think it was weird."

Garnet breathed out. She was home.

"So, uh-" Jenny looked at the tall woman, "You gonna come with us on a ride?"

"I must be getting back to Steven and the others." Garnet replied.

Buck finally found his voice, "Are you going to fly there?"

Garnet raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Can we walk with you then?" Jenny asked with uncertain hopefulness.

Garnet stood in silence for a moment before responding, "Yes."

Sadie watched as Lars crossed his arms. She scooted closer to her coworker. He did not hold back, "And I gotta be stuck here."

"Here's not so bad."

Lars gave her a look.

Sadie sighed. She could feel her heart winning over her mind, "You can go, I'll stay and run the shop."

And when Lars smiled Sadie was glad she had let it win… she might not later if the shop got busy, but for now she was happy.

"You're the best." Lars hugged her, quickly retreating to follow the cool kids.

Sadie waved him off, "Tell me all about it!"

When Lars caught up to the cool kids and Garnet, they were asking her all sorts of questions.

"How do you do that?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Do you know who we are?"

"Which one of you controls the legs or are you both walking?"

"How do you decide what to do?"

"How did you two meet?" Lars chimed in.

The cool kids went silent.

Lars became nervous. Had he said something wrong?

"How **did** you meet?" Sour Cream repeated.

The other kids nodded their head, "Ya."

Lars puffed out his chest proudly.

"That's a long story." Garnet warned, "And I don't think you could handle it."

"We totally can!" Lars said firmly, still high from the recent approval.

"Alright. But you asked for it."

* * *

Once upon a time-

Home-world was an unstable place. Gems divided themselves by quarry, each marking themselves with a shape to distinguish their home. This was merely done for census purposes, a way to keep gems safe and accounted for. At first. But the system soon became corrupt.

To some quarries each gem held the same value. These were few and were often viewed as rebels to the more 'structured' clusters of gems.

These structured factions operated much like royalty. For reasons individual to the quarry, specific gems passed down titles of power. If gems in power were just, all was well. But corruption was not uncommon.

Diamond was one such elitist group who fed on power.

Their sole mission, to unite all quarries…"unite".

Diamond was lead by a singular gem, Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond had tried using force to conquer bordering territories. This simply led to the destruction of gems, not the power the ruthless gem so craved.

But perhaps there was another way to slowly gain…

That was when Yellow Diamond had a plan, "I will fuse with a noble gem from another quarry. Once we fuse there will be no way to deny my power in that other region." A sharp wicked smile bloomed, reveling venomous yellow teeth.

"With the highest respect, may I speak?"

"You may." Yellow Diamond permitted.

"We have a treaty with all neighboring quarries, thus we are unable to enter without returning to old ineffective plans of conquest." Came the calculated voice of a trusted member of Diamond's counsel.

"There is no treaty stating that a precious gem cannot come to me." Diamond leaned back, sure that this plan was foolproof.

The gem counsel kneeled, awaiting the plan of action.

"I have connections to a gem in the sovereignty just north of us. That gem has been training fighters who will not refuse any order given by their mentor. They are a wild cluster of gems who will accept any form of payment for their work." Yellow Diamond stood with a grand motion, "It is as good as done."

It was by chance that a brilliant young Ruby received the message.

"Find a gem of royalty and bring them to the borderland in secret."

Though she was young, Ruby was not new to the game, "What do I receive as payment?"

"When you return, you will bring this card with you." The worn mentor handed Ruby a mesmerizing card, "It will grant one access to home-word's first deployment ship."

Ruby hid the card away instantly. This was a good price for such a simple task. Any life was better than that on Home-world. The thought of starting a new life on Earth made Ruby ecstatic. Not that she would show it.

But Ruby had always been terrible at hiding her emotions, her mentor knew and was glad to see the youth's hope.

The small red gem made a plan to infiltrate the castle that night.

Ruby's Plan:

1) Break in

2) Take the first royal gem you see

3) Leave

Perfect.

For to Ruby, it did not matter who it was she was delivering or for what purpose. The faster she was finished with the mission, the faster she could prepare for her new life. That was truly something worth planning.

It was only by chance that the gem Ruby first made contact with was a sparkling royal gem. Though similar in height, this gem looked to be about as helpless as they came.

"Hello." Ruby said._ What thief announces themselves?!_ She cursed to herself.

Through the dim light Ruby could not make out the other gem's expression. It did not appear as though this royal gem was frightened in the least to see a stranger in their quarter.

That was no matter of importance, Ruby made her way toward the cool hued gem. She reached out to grab the target.

Only to be met with a fist.

"Ow!... whaaat." Rudy's eyes widened as big as saucers.

The blue gem crossed her arms, "Do you think it's alright to touch someone without asking?"

Ruby felt rooted to the spot, "… huh?"

"It's not polite."

"But…" Ruby stammered, feeling terribly out of place, "I'm trying to steal you away, so... Not reeeeally trying to be 'polite'." She watched the gem remain unphased by this confession.

"So, um- ya."Ruby took a step forward, all the while keeping her eyes locked on expressive lips. Since bangs covered the other gem's eyes, Ruby tried to read any kind of change in expression through those lips. A twitch… anything. But there was nothing. It was as though the blue gem had been expecting this for a long time.

Ruby tried again to capture the targeted one. The royal gem quickly avoided without an ounce of distress on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" The blue gem asked, in one calm breath.

"Why?" Ruby snorted. It was just like royalty to not be aware of what was happening outside their protective walls. "You think you're so much better just because you don't have to fight to live." Ruby spat the words out. Hoping they would land the hit that her fists could not.

"And what do you even know about me?" The blue gem's voice rose in challenge, "You don't even know my name."

Ruby smirked, "I don't care to know your name."

The blue gem did something unexpected. She smiled a smile that was pure of any malice, "Well, truthfully, I'm interested to learn yours."

"You never will." Ruby assured, continuing to try and complete the mission. The more she lunged only to grasp at air, the more Ruby was beginning to wonder if fate had led her down the wrong path.

The red gem was beyond frustrated at an easy mission gone sour, "FINE!" She childishly cried out in disgust. "I'll still finish this."

The ruby turned to the window from which she came.

"Wait!" An unwavering voice called her back.

Ruby's body listened despite her.

"You are just going to take another of my kin, aren't you?" The blue gem clasped her hands together. Her voice held deep concern.

"Surprised that you're not so special?" Ruby spun around, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't come for you. The fact that you're so uncooperative was an oversight."

The blue gem looked down at her hands, at her gem. She looked down each path in an instant, taking a deep breath as she made the decision, "I will go with you."

"What?" Ruby's hands dropped from her hips as she watched the resolved gem bow formally.

"My name is Sapphire. I am not a prize, but if anyone who lives in the castle will do. I will go with you."

_To spare your kin?_ Ruby wondered. "You don't know what is to be done with you."

"I don't care."

The gem who once fought with her now walked to her side.

* * *

They mostly walked in silence. Sapphire would stop every so often to fix her dress as it tended to get caught in bramble.

"You're a strange gem." Ruby mused.

"Thank you. You're not too 'normal' yourself." Sapphire smiled.

Ruby twisted her face at the blatant sarcasm that almost seemed like friendly teasing, "Don't you care what will happen to you?"

"Would you tell me if you knew what awaits me?"

"No." Ruby truly didn't know.

"Then why ask." Sapphire shrugged, "I can only wait."

"I can tell you my name though." Ruby offered.

Sapphire smiled widely, "I'd like that."

"It's Ruby."

The blue gem only nodded in return, keeping her head down to watch her step on the uneven path .

Ruby looked over at the blue gem. Her features were indeed fine, much the contrast to her own rough cut. Ruby wondered what made this gem one of nobility. Sapphire looked like a regular gem.

If Sapphire could sense the pair of apprising eyes on her she made no attempt to acknowledge them.

Side by side, the two fought their way to the borderlands. As they spoke, an peculiar bond formed between the two. A sense of understanding, a mutuality, that for a moment made them both forget there was an end to their travels together.

But there was an end.

When they reached Diamond territory they were greeted by two large gems.

"Welcome." They addressed Sapphire with a false warmth, turning to address Ruby with true intention, "You are no longer needed."

Sapphire faced the gem who had escorted her to whatever fate awaited. Without warning, she leaned toward the shorter gem giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Ruby spoke as Sapphire pulled away, "Don't you know touching others without asking is rude." She mocked.

Sapphire laughed, "I wonder where I picked up such terrible manners."

Ruby couldn't help but smile despite this parting being more bitter than sweet.

Before Ruby could say words of farewell, one of Diamond's guards raised their spear and slashed through Sapphire.

Sapphire instantly retreated to the safety of her gem, a neat package for Yellow Diamond.

The other guard picked up the gem and left Ruby wordless.

Tiny hands balled into fists.

Had it been the softness of the kiss still lingering or the unfulfilled last words still left in her throat? Whatever the reason, for the first time on this mission Ruby felt a harsh regret.

What had she done?

She followed orders. **Good.**

One less 'ignorant royal'. **Good.**

She would get to start over now on Earth. **Good.**

**What wasn't right?!**

Ruby yelled out, releasing all her frustration. She found it gave her no answer.

"Maybe if I see her one more time." Ruby considered, "I can say goodbye and we will be truly severed." The red gem nodded to herself and made her way in the direction of diamond quarry.

It took a while, but Ruby eventually found the Sapphire gem. It had been placed in a room of its own, unmarred in any way. Upon seeing the lavishness, Ruby felt a bit more at ease. They would not provide such a room to a gem they wished to break. Sapphire would be fine.

She would be fine.

Even with this in mind, every night Ruby returned. After all, she had time until the first ship left for earth… what else was she do to?

It didn't take long for Sapphire to reformed. Another elegant dress fitting itself around her body. Ruby felt a knot in her throat as she watched the blue gem take in her surroundings.

Night after night.

Ruby was torn as she watched; in fury on the nights Yellow Diamond would enter the chamber in attempt to persuade Sapphire to fuse, feeling relief as Sapphire stood fast against the wretched gem and guilt for making her fight those battles alone.

In her moments alone Sapphire would open the windows to let in the cool night air. The blue gem would talk to herself often on these nights, and Ruby would listen. During these one sided conversations Ruby learned so much about the other gem. It bound her, bewitching her to return in the hopes of hearing more.

Somewhere in the back of Ruby's mind she worried that Sapphire's plan of shutting herself away in this prison of a castle room would not last much longer. Yellow Diamond would have her broken and simply find another gem to replace her.

The night before the first ship to Earth was set to depart, Ruby worked up the courage to finally say her goodbye.

"I had a feeling you've been near." Sapphire addressed Ruby as she entered the room, "Why did you finally decide to join me instead of voyeuristically observing." The words were laced with ice.

"I…"Ruby tried to explain, but there was no excuse, "I wanted to speak with you sooner. Check on you, but…" She looked down, "If things got bad, I would have- without hesitation I would have-"

Sapphire ran over to her, "May I hug you?" She announced as she wrap her arms around the red gem.

Ruby felt her vision become blurred and she returned the hug, laughing at little.

"You stayed." Sapphire whispered. That was all that mattered.

Ruby shared the fear on her mind, "Your plan will eventually fail on you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I will most likely be shattered soon."

"Sapphire."

"There is no escape." Sapphire's tone was full of despair, she was trapped.

Ruby pulled away from the other gem. To leave this room meant Sapphire would doom another gem and to stay would doom her in vain.

"I have an idea." Ruby pulled out the card she had received as payment for the mission.

From the look on Sapphire's face, she knew exactly what it was, "How do you have a pass?"

Now was not the time to explain. "It's for one." Ruby took Sapphire's hand and placed the card directly inside, "For you."

"But-"

"I will stay here and do my best to make sure nothing happens to the gems you care about."

Sapphire bit her lip, this was not a path she wished to take either, "No."

"No?"

...

"Ruby, will you fuse with me?" Sapphire proposed.

Ruby blushed, "Now." She looked around as though someone might have overheard.

"You have one pass." Sapphire explained, "Combined we would be one."

"But then who will protect your kin?"

Sapphire smiled kindly, "As long as I have a way to communicate with them on earth, I can given them ample guidance and protection."

Ruby did not ask how this was possible.

"Thank you for your kind intentions to stay on Home-world." The sentiment spoke volumes to Sapphire, "But there is no longer a safe future for you here." She told the ruby.

"Will you really be alright to leave?" Ruby asked, "You will be leaving all the gems you care about behind and -"

"Shhh" Sapphire gently calmed the energized gem, "I will find a way to protect my kin …and you. Because you are now a gem I care about also."

Ruby tried her best to avoid the feeling trying to grow inside of her, "We should get going." She changed the subject.

Sapphire looped her arms around the red gem's waist, "So, does that mean you will dance with me?"

* * *

"Then she-" Garnet stopped her story abruptly, "Here we are." She opened the screen door to the beachhouse outside of the temple.

"Hold up!" Jenny called out, "You need to finish the story."

"Right." Garnet took a deep breath, "The End." She finished. The screen door closed behind her.

"Garnet's home!" Steven called out with joy.

* * *

Pearl looked out the window, "Why are there adolescents standing like zombies outsi- **Was there an outbreak of a plague of some sort?!**"

"Nope." Garnet replied from the couch, "Just me."


	7. 1st Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Ah! Such amazing requests! They will be done :D Thank you to everyone still reading, you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you all.

This little thing was on my mind for a while. So before getting to the requests, please enjoy one more little short.

* * *

Steven opened his tired little eyes. Another morning awaited him.

He sat up, and with a biiiiig stretch greeted his furry companion, "Good morning, Lion."

"Grarg" Replied Lion.

"Ewwww" Steven chuckled, waving a hand in front of his nose, "Lion breath."

Lion turned away from the young gem, "No. I didn't mean to make you mad." Steven got up to pursue the pink beast but stopped at the top of the steps, "Maybe I should change first. Got a big day ahead of me."

He looked over at the calendar. It was hard to believe it was already April. Just yesterday it seemed like he was watching the snow with Connie. Soon she would be on summer break and the two could spend even more time together.

Steven heard the temple door open below. One of the gems was awake! Maybe they would have breakfast with him.

"Oh!" From downstairs Steven heard Pearl make a startled nose. He could barely make out her words as she spoke, her tone a mix of relief and uncertainty, "It's just you both. What a surprise… um,- Amethyst!" She called for reinforcements.

Steven came down the stairs as fast as he could to see what was happening.

Sitting there on the couch he saw "Ruby and Sapphire?!"

"Hello, Steven." They said simultaneously. Realizing what they had done, the two gave each other a surprised look before sharply turning the gaze away.

"Uuuuh"

Just then Amethysts appeared from her room, she let out a yawn to show her displeasure, "Why are you yelling so early- AH!"

Pearl got a look on her face, as if to say 'Told you.'

"What happened?" Steven asked the pair, "I thought you two didn't like being apart."

Ruby hesitantly moved her head, trying to get a glimpse of the blue gem. It appeared as though she was truly trying her hardest to stay detached from the other.

"Uuuunlesss" Steven beamed, "I slept for a really long time and now it's my birthday!"

Amethyst giggled.

Pearl rolled her eyes, "It's not, Steven. You would have died of dehydration before that happened."

"Oh." He looked back over towards the two feuding gems, "Then, what happened?"

Seeing the young boy's concern forced Sapphire off her seat, "Steven." She hugged him, "Sometimes…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, in relationships…" Sapphire looked at a loss for what to tell the boy.

Pearl looked apprehensive, "Sapphire, perhaps Steven shouldn't hear whatever it is you have to say."

Sapphire shook her head, "No, I think he'll understand." The blue gem whispered words of 'comfort' in Steven's ear.

"What are you telling him?" Ruby asked grumpily, "Probably something bad about me." She mumbled to herself, knowing it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I only told him the truth." Sapphire replied, turning her face to the red gem. Pulling away from the youth, Sapphire asked the boy, "Do you understand?"

Steven's eyes were wide at first, much to Pearl's fright, but he soon nodded with his normal Steveny smile.

"Such a smart cutie-pie you are." Sapphire ruffled his hair a bit. She turned to Pearl, "See. No worries."

Despite the reassurance, Pearl was still worried.

Sure. Steven's 'innocents' may be safe, but there was still a matter of the apparent lovers spat. It had been centuries since Pearl had last seen these two gems, and though there were always around, the crystal gems as a whole had gotten used to Garnet's presence.

Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and Garnet were a team. But when Garnet spoke, it was the voice of the team. She was often the deciding factor, looked toward as a 'leader' after Rose gave up her physical body. Garnet gave direction, and had the ability to somehow make each plan seem secure.

Ruby and Sapphire individually were quite the gems: strong, wild and passionate. But, in Pearl's opinion, both truly were better together. Balanced and secure.

That is what made this quarrel worrisome to Pearl. With the two in such disharmony, there was no chance either would wish to form Garnet.

Looking over to Amethyst, Pearl could tell she was thinking the same.

Feeling completely ignored, the red gem finally stood, "Be like that."Ruby huffed, making her way toward the temple.

"Ruby." Steven called out to the red gem dramatically.

Pearl took a deep breath, shutting her eyes as she worked up enough nerve, "Ruby!" She shouted.

The room fell silent.

Ruby turned round, her face not at all pleasant.

Pearl instantly regretted the decision to get involved.

Luckily Amethyst was not at all intimidated by the overly expressive gem. In fact, she had missed spending time with her, "I know it's none of my business. But frankly you're both freakin' Pearl out."

Pearl turned toward Amethyst, ready to scold her.

"Let me finish." Amethyst silenced the slender gem, "If you leave I'm gonna be left having to deal with Pearl bothering me with her … herness."

Sapphire tried her best not to smile at Amethyst and Pearl's exchange. It felt strange to be completely herself, to view her friends through her eyes alone.

"In conclusion…" Amethyst continued, "What the Cookie Cat is going on?!" She looked between the two tiny gems.

Ruby looked over to Sapphire, a wicked smile formed on her face, "Well since Sapphire told Steven, I guess it's fine for me to tell someone 'the truth' too."

Sapphire covered her mouth.

"What?" Ruby asked innocently, "It'll only be the truth, right."

The red gem motioned the purple gem closer, whispering something into her ear.

Pearl tried her best to listen in, to no avail.

Amethyst pulled away, shaking her head, "Yo. That's messed up."

"What is?" Pearl asked. She suddenly realized that she was the only one in the room completely in the dark.

"I don't think you want to know, Pearl." Amethyst shook her head.

Pearl was growing perturbed; she looked to every face only to find each holding a different emotion.

Ruby looked oddly satisfied.

Sapphire was completely unreadable.

Amethyst seemed surprised.

And Steven looked …giddy?

Pearl tried her best to understand the situation, but something was amiss. It felt as though she were missing a vital piece of the puzzle.

"Whatever." Ruby finally spoke up, "I'm still leaving." She turned toward the temple door, letting herself into a rarely used room.

No one stopped her this time.

"Ya, I got stuff to do too." Amethyst said casually. She regarded Sapphire, "Just…wow. I would have never taken you for a gem who was into that kind of thing." The purple hued gem shook her head again, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

Sapphire looked away from that smile, covering her mouth yet again. Her shoulders shook a little and Pearl wondered if the petite blue gem was crying.

"Hey, since you're here. Do you want to spend time together?" Steven asked, "Do you like breakfast?"

Sapphire nodded, seeming to have already recovered, "I love breakfast."

Steven's eyes glowed like stars.

"I've got an idea." Sapphire clasped her hands together, "Let's have our meal in my room. It's very quant and I haven't spent time there in such a long while."

"Let me just grab some food!" Steven said excitedly.

In no time at all, Pearl was left alone.

There had to be a way to fix things and she was going to find out how.

* * *

After a long day of plotting and pacing, Pearl entered Sapphire's room.

It was empty.

"Where could those two have gone?" Pearl asked the emptiness, her eye twitched in annoyance. She followed the inner pathways of the temple, peeking into room after room.

Pearl finally came to a room with sounds of familiar laughter.

Why in this room?

Looking inside, Pearl was met with three very cheerful looking gems.

Pearl saw Steven with Ruby and Sapphire. The boy with the rose gem seemed to be having the best of times with them both. The three appeared to be playing a game of Steven tag.

Pearl noted Ruby and Sapphire's interaction in the game. They appeared to be just as bonded as ever, as though there had never been any sort of-

"Someone explain this."

Pearl's words caught the three off guard and the game stopped, everyone frozen in place.

The four eyed each other.

"Well!" Pearl crossed her arms.

"We forgot to tell her." Sapphire whispered in embarrassment, as though she had just remembered the day's earlier events.

It no longer mattered, Pearl was relieved, "You stopped fighting."

"Yaaaaa, We didn't exactly stop fighting." Ruby explained.

"I don't understand."

Ruby and Sapphire looked to one another, took a deep breath and-

"Happy April Fools Day, Pearl!"

The two did some sort of celebratory jazz hands.

"Oooh" Steven hooted, "They got you, Pearl."

"…"

"Pearl?" Sapphire tested, worried they had gone too far.

"I just remembered **another** reason I like having **Garnet **around."


	8. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Thank you DefendMyGirlsHonor &amp; Anahhzp for requesting Steven's birthday. This will most likely be continued with another chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

Steven's eyes snapped open.

Had he heard someone talking earlier? Dreams slowly began to mesh with reality.

But that wasn't important. What was important was, "It's my birthday!" Steven called out.

He got dressed in his very favorite star shirt and trotted down the steps, "What's this." He noticed, coming across a trail of shiny gold confetti. With a curious mind he was led out the door, down the steps and to the beach.

What he found waking for him was-

"Happy Birthday, Steven!"

-three of his favorite gems …and cake!

"Wow!" Steven gleamed, "What a surprise!"

"It was my idea." Garnet stated dully.

"We all thought of it." Pearl corrected.

"Not really." Garnet fixed her glasses.

"Either way, the surprise, it's not over yet!" Amethyst smiled, pulling out a familiar festive wardrobe, "This comes first."

"My birthday suit!"

"Put it on!"

"Alright!" Steven wasted no time at all. He took the most regal pose he could muster.

Pearl looked slightly worried, "How do you feel?" She couldn't help but be reminded of the last time Rose's son had worn that suit.

"Like a million bucks." Stated firmly, not picking up on Pearl's unease in the slightest.

Seeing that familiar and lovable smile, Pearl was instantly put at ease.

"Come and blow out the candles." Amethyst pulled the boy over to a cat shaped cake. The purple gem lit the candles as quickly as she could.

"But be careful not to get too close, the open fire can-"

"Ya ya" Amethyst cut off the slender gem's warming, "Let's sing already!" She** really **wanted cake.

With all the candles lit, the gems sang the birthday song. Steven swayed from side to side happily.

"Make a wish." Garnet spoke out after the song had ended.

Steven looked up at Garnet. He knew exactly what he would wish for this year. Taking one deep breath, Steven blew.

But the candles didn't blow out.

"Ah, What is this? **Trick** candles?" Steven realized he would have to work for this wish.

"I wonder who could have done this." Pearl looked to Amethyst.

Garnet crossed her arms, not wishing to take any of the credit this time.

"You got me." The purple gem shrugged, "I knew hanging on to those candles would be a riot."

"It's not even funny." Pearl rolled her eyes.

The two continued to watch as Steven kept trying to blow them out, time and time again.

"Kinda is." Amethyst nodded at her own handiwork.

"Why don't we help?" The slender gem offered.

"No, I can do this." Steven said with a newfound determination, "Count me down."

"Alright."

"3-2-1"

Steven tried with all his might and as he opened his eyes, smoke steamed from the extinguished candles, "I did it!"

"You did." Said a cheerful, yet vaguely unfamiliar, sounding voice.

Looking to the gems around him, Steven noticed three were now four.

The boy gasped, his eyes glowed like stars, "Who are you?!" He asked, with the worst possible acting imaginable.

Pearl went along with the act, "This is Sapphire and Ruby, Steven. They wanted to be here for your birthday this year."

"It may be hard for you to believe." Amethyst played along, her acting skills equally as over dramatic as Steven's, "But they are actually Garnet! Like, literally all the time."

Ruby gave a little wave 'Hello', as Sapphire spoke for the two of them, "We're so glad to meet you again under better circumstances, Steven."

Steven ran over to give the two a hug. It was gladly returned. Steven noticed that the feeling of being in the two gem's arms held a similar comfort to Garnet's protective arms. It made the youth feel even more at ease around the unfamiliar, yet familiar, pair.

"Happy Birthday, ya little cutie~"

"Did your wish come true?" Pearl asked, regarding Steven's birthday wish.

Steven seemed surprised, "I didn't wish to see them." He said innocently, not a grain of malice in his words.

Ruby shrugged, looking over at Sapphire with a wide smile, "We can always go back." She joked.

"No." The youngest crystal gem corrected, "I meant, I wished that we could all have a fun day together."

"Aw" Came a somewhat collective response.

"That we can do." Sapphire assured.

"Theeeen." Amethyst put her arm around the birthday boy, "Let's start with this!" She shoved his face into the cake.

Pearl was horrified in more than one way.

Steven laughed, "Cake fight!" He wiped some off his face to eat before turning on the instigator, "Now It's your turn." But before he could get any on Amethyst she dove into the cake herself, coming up with a mouthful of the sweet birthday treat.

Ruby chuckled, "Nice one." Unable to help herself, she too picked up a hand full of cake.

Sapphire backed away, seeing exactly where this could go wrong for her.

Sensing fear, Ruby looked over to the gem at her side, "You alright?" She asked in a rather unconcerned voice.

"Of course."

"Are you afraid of this?" The red gem held up the sticky artificially colored goop.

Sapphire wasn't playing, "If you get any of that in my hair."

Ruby barely had time to take a single step forward before Sapphire bolted away.

Amethyst laughed, "Come on Steven, we have to help."

"That's right." Steven remembered, "Sapphire's super fast." He joined in the chaise.

"Come back here!" Pearl called after her immature team mates. She made no effort to help Sapphire. That gem could take care of herself. In a war with cake involved, it was every gem for themselves.

After only a few minutes Amethyst grew tired of the relentless blue gem. She turned instead to see Pearl fixing napkins that were not out of place.

Pearl noticed the earth gem returning toward her, "Gave up?"

"Nope"

The two locked eyes.

"No." Pearl scolded, watching the other gem eye the cake.

"Come on. For-" Amethyst reached for another handful, "Steeeeven!" She called out.

The young boy turned his attention to Pearl and Amethyst.

"Tell Pearl you want her to join in the fun." Amethyst waved him over.

Steven chuckled, running over to his two other friends.

In the meantime, Sapphire was trying her best to regain footing in the sand. She tripped and fell, giving Ruby a much needed advantage.

"Ruby" Sapphire warned, a contradictory smile forming on her lips as she spoke the other gem's name.

The blue gem could care less what she looked like. But getting human sugar paste out of her hair was not something she wanted to do today if she could help it.

"You know I would never~" Ruby assure. And though it had been spoken in a teasing way, both knew these words were truth.

Unfortunately for the red gem, she accidently moved her frosting covered hand just a little too near and-

Sapphire pushed that hand back up toward Ruby's own face. The result was a counter attack that left Ruby's face covered with frosting.

Sapphire tried to hold in a laugh, but failed miserably.

Ruby grinned, "You win." She was impressed. Getting up, she offered an unfrosted hand to the fallen gem.

Sapphire felt herself be pulled up with ease, "Thank you." She purposely followed that helpful hand as it drew her near. She allowed herself to fall forward, pressing her face into the one she had just frosted.

It left them **both** a mess.

The two soon returned to the party to find Pearl looking a bit like a wet cat. She only had a dollop of frosting on her nose, but she eyed it as though it were a terrifying spider.

Steven was making himself a beard out of the frosting. "Look, I'm an old man!" He explained.

"Don't you dare start feeling old." Ruby reminded as she walked over toward Amethyst, the purple gem was near the table collecting more ammo.

"I won't." Steven said in a sing song type of voice. He noticed Sapphire, "You were caught!"

"I was."

"Sapphire let herself be caught so Ruby wouldn't cry." Amethysts commented, giggling as she tried to avoid Ruby swatting at her.

Steven looked over to Sapphire once more, unsure of what was true.

"Are you having fun?" Sapphire asked. The question seemed unrelated.

"Of course!" The birthday boy exclaimed.

"It's going to get even better."

At that very moment- "Hey there." Greg walked onto the scene. In his hands he held a present.

The young boy ignored the gift, focusing on what he was most thrilled to see "Dad!" Steven hugged his father.

"Happy Birthday, lil guy." Greg returned the bear hug. The two accidently bumped into something…or someone.

"Oh! Hi, Pearl." The human noticed, "Yikes… you look awful."

Pearl became flustered, "That's it. This is coming off." She reached for the many napkins that had been pristinely placed on the table.

Amethyst fell over laughing.

Greg tried his best to correct the faux pas.

"Such a way with words." Sapphire spoke with a flat sarcasm, her words sounding more like an observation.

"Who are you?" The carwash owner asked, realizing he did not recognize two of the faces at this party, "You're both obviously magic."

Steven still clung onto his father, "You mean you never met Ruby and Sapphire?"

"Who?"

"Well~" Steven beamed, "Let me explain."

* * *

It's almost unreal how fast days can fly when you're having fun. Steven had met Ruby and Sapphire again, spent time with his father and even met with Connie at Fishstew Pizza for dinner. It had truly been the best birthday.

But despite his begging, the gems insisted that he get some rest.

Steven looked so miserable as Sapphire escorted him to his bed, Ruby following closely behind. Despite his displeasure with the verdict, the young gem crawled into bed as he had been told.

"Happy Birthday." Ruby wished again. She fixed his blankets a little. The trivial act made Steven very happy.

It had only been a day.

And not even a full day!

But within that time spent with Ruby and Sapphire, Steven could tell it was true. They both loved him very much.

Sapphire pet the boy's head gently, "Goodnight." She wished, before turning to leave.

"Garnet- I mean… Ruby and Sapphire." Steven corrected himself, feeling a little self-conscious about the mistake.

"Yes?"

Seeing the slip did not seem to bother the two, he continued, "I want to know so much more about you both. What's your favorite food? Favorite color? Do you have any hobbies? How did you meet? How did you meet my mom?"

"Hush now, little one." Sapphire held a finger to his lips, "You have forever and after forever to get to know us."

"Can't you at least tell me one thing about yourselves!" Steven said with a sad puppy dog face.

They couldn't resist that face, "What is your **one** query?"

"Alright! Ummmm, let's start with a big one." Steven sat up, "I got it! What's your favorite thing in the whole universe."

The two looked over toward one another.

Sapphire smiled. "For me, my favorite thing is a Universe."

"Huh?"

"A certain **Steven** Universe." She clarified, turning her attention back to the young gem, "Our favorite thing is to be part of that same universe."

"Everything in that universe: gems, humans and events. Those things are all irreplaceable." Ruby added.

Steven smiled, it appeared as though he was satisfied for tonight.

"Now, It's time for good little gems to sleep." Ruby insisted, knowing full well most 'little gems' didn't need to sleep.

But Steven was special.

"I can't sleep."

Ruby smiled and looked to Sapphire. The blue gem instantly returned to the youth's bedside.

"Can I sing for you?" She asked, kneeling beside the bed.

"Yes. Please!" Steven responded all too quickly.

And with that, the lullaby began.

What Steven did not know was that this song was one he had heard many times in the past. When baby Steven would grow fussy or unable to sleep, the gems would rely on this 'spell' to calm him. Sapphire's voice was hushed as she sang her lullaby.

The even tone worked its magic on Steven, as it always had.

When the song was finished, Sapphire stood still, looking down at the boy's face. An emotion passed though her. A thought accompanied it, one she had not thought about in centuries. She kept it in her mind as she turned to follow Ruby down the stairs.

In deep thought the two headed to the temple door in silence, looking up at the star pattern. Five separate gems glittered in the night's natural light.

"Do you want to?" Ruby asked, taking Sapphire's hand.

Sapphire looked to eyes she had not seen since the jail break. How nostalgic those eyes were.

"I don't…Not yet." Sapphire added.

Ruby exhaled, it appeared as though she had been thinking the same, "Steven seemed really happy to spend time with us as 'us'. We should stay a little while longer at least."

Sapphire nodded, "And It would be too dangerous for us to fuse and unfuse too often in a short amount of time."

Ruby looked uncomfortable.

"It will be alright." Sapphire hugged the sorter gem, knowing full well the worry the shorter gem held, "This is not then." She reassured.

"I know the rebellion was so long ago, but-" Ruby returned the hug, as securely as she could, "When we're apart I can't see. I have no way of knowing it you're alright."

"You hated the earth's quiet dark hours."Sapphire whispered, "I remember how you would enter my room each night."

"That was before we could properly form or sustain Garnet." Ruby recounted.

"That didn't stop us from impatiently trying to fuse in any way we could."

Looking back served as a single reminder to Ruby.

They had come so far.

It had been centuries since the rebellion, and Sapphire had given her word that no harm would come in the night. But somehow Ruby was still gripped with something lingering from that time.

Not having 'future vision' magnified it.

The red gem would not say it aloud.

She didn't have to.

Sapphire could sense it, and she would not sacrifice the other gem to that emotion if she was not ready to confront it.

"Please, stay with me." Sapphire asked, watching her partner's anxious expression grow more peaceful. It made the blue gem feel warm, "Like you used to."

"We can explore new and dangerous parts of the temple." Ruby whispered excitedly, trying to focus her mind on the pleasant memories, "Sneak around so pearl won't complain in the morning!"

"Tell Amethyst stories of home-world." Sapphire added.

"Sapphire?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

The red gem barely had time to finish her three word confession before lips tenderly meshed with her own.

Ruby leaned forward into the kiss in response. Her eyes were closed to the night and so, for a moment, the night was gone. If she opened her eyes, all she would be able to see and feel was Sapphire. She could no longer think to be afraid.

The feeling placed behind the kiss made Sapphire's tummy tickle with a hundred butterflies.

Kissing… such a strange part of human relationships. Why humans had initially developed that specific act of affection was beyond a gem's comprehension.

Even so, during all the kisses the two home-word gems had shared. Neither found it very hard to understand why the activity had been passed down through time.

A sudden 'thud' jolted the two apart. They looked at each other with wide eyes and heavy breaths.

'Steven.' Sapphire mouthed.

Ruby looked up toward the loft area, before shaking her head 'no' to indicate the noise had not come from the boy.

But Sapphire would not be startled again. She raised her right hand toward the door, the gems on each end glowed. The door became faint and disappeared in puff of blue fog.

S apphire took Ruby's hand and led her into the sparkling temple room.

The beach house sat quiet. But only for a moment-

"That was close." Amethyst spoke to herself as she emerged from the foot of the couch. She had fallen asleep there unnoticed. And after lazily listening for some time, Amethyst had grown much too embarrassed by the conversation to announce her presence. Trying to creep away had almost gotten her caught, but it had also caused the two gems to finally leave.

"Now." The purple gem cracked her knuckles, "Time to check what's left of that cake." She licked her lips.


	9. I Betcha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Follows directly after the last chapter "Happy Birthday!".

* * *

Through closed eyelids and a sleep clouded mind, Steven heard rustling.

"Ruby." Someone hissed, "Ruby!" The voice quietly yelled again.

"Shhh."

"Stop that, it's creepy. You'll frighten him."

"He'll think it's funny."

"Just get over here and help me."

"…"

"Now, Ruby!" The voice was soft yet unyielding.

Steven stirred. He wasn't ready to get up just yet. But "So much noise." He groaned, turning on his side.

Someone giggled, "Such a cutie."

Deep Red.

That's what Steven saw through blurry eyes.

"Ah" The young gem screamed.

"Oh. He did get scared." Ruby realized.

Steven heard Pearl's voice from down the stairs, "I don't do that kind of thing anymore." She seemed proud of herself.

"Ruby?" Steven rubbed his eyes, "I… I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

Ruby offered the boy a piggy back ride down the stairs, which he accepted.

"I was surprised too." Amethyst was lounging on the couch watching Sapphire cook and Pearl contribute to the food making process, "But enjoy it. They probably won't stay this way long."

"Who says?" Ruby let Steven climb off to the safety of Pearl.

Even with such a scary expression, Amethyst was in no way afraid of Ruby. Ruby could be intimidating, that was for sure, but she was much more bark than bite.

"Yo" Amethyst held her hands up, "Just saying the truth. Betcha you couldn't last the whole rest of the day unfused."

Ruby was annoyed at the accusation, but competitive energy overwhelmed her, "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh dear." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it is." Amethyst said smugly, knowing her friend would not back down.

"Ruby." Sapphire called out to her partner, "Please don't act to rashly, you need to think this through."

Steven wondered for a moment if Sapphire would discourage the situation.

But instead, the blue gem's lips bloomed in an oddly wicked grin that Steven could not have imagined the stoic gem to have. Sapphire turned to Amethyst, "What do we get if we win?"

"Nice thinking." Ruby nodded back at the blue gem with a grin to match. Once again turning her focus to Amethyst, "You heard the Gem." Ruby crossed her arms in challenge, "Whatcha got?"

"Hmmm" Amethyst thought on it, "How about if you can stay unfused till sunrise tomorrow, I'll-"

"Not talk back to Pearl for a whole month." Sapphire offered.

Pearl perked up, "Yes!"

"No!" Ruby and Amethyst objected at once.

"It needs to be better than that." Ruby tried her hardest to think of a suitable prize.

"What if Amethyst has to do a silly 'looser' dance?" Came Steven's idea, "She would have to wear a funny costume and everything!"

"Yahaa" Ruby agreed.

Sapphire shrugged, looking to Pearl, "I tried."

"Deal." Amethyst held her hand out, Ruby shook on it. Steven placed his hand on both of his friend's hands.

As though the earth too understood the intensity of this bet, it shook.

"A monster?" Pearl asked the gem she knew would know.

Sapphire nodded.

"Do you know where?" Amethyst asked Sapphire.

She did, "It's not too far and not too strong either."

"We need to take care of it right away!" Ruby exclaimed, running to Sapphire's side.

Amethyst shifted her weight, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, "Knew I'd win."

Ruby froze, turning to confront Amethyst, "But this is-"

"Perfect." Sapphire whispered.

"Huh?"

"Pearl and I can take care of things." Sapphire directed, "Ruby, Amethyst and Steven will stay here."

Pearl looked worriedly for a moment before shooting a glare at Amethyst.

Amethyst did not notice, "You really don't-" She began. But Sapphire turned to her sharply. Amethyst had never been able at reading Sapphire, but something about the expression on those blue lips told Amethyst not to question.

Ruby looked unsettled as Sapphire took the gem aside. Steven watched them both discuss something just out of earshot. The discussion seemed emotional and the young gem grew worried. Sapphire and Ruby didn't appear to be fighting, but they didn't appear to be happy either.

"What's going on?" Steven asked his other two guardian gems hesitantly.

Amethyst looked to Pearl as the slender gem looked down at her hands. "I'm not good with explaining these kinds of things." Amethyst stated. She had been a young gem at the time, but was well aware of the repercussions, "It used to be a lot harder." Amethyst mused.

"What was?" Steven asked again.

Pearl knelt down by the boy, "You know how some … bad things happened on this planet a long time ago?"

Steven nodded.

"Something particularly sad happened a long time ago. Something that scared Ruby a lot…It scared all of us a lot."

Steven listened on, waiting for more. Pearl felt at a loss. This was not her story to tell.

"Ruby, she still scared."

"Even after all that time?" Steven asked. He couldn't even begin to imagine what could have scared the strong gem so.

Pearl nodded, "Sapphire tries her best, but I think she must feel responsible."

"Even though she is in no way at fault." Amethyst quickly added.

"No one was at fault." Pearl agreed, "Thank goodness for Rose." The words overflowed with respect and devotion.

"My mother?"

"Ya!" Amethyst got all excited, "And since you've got her gem. You'll probably be just as super awesome as she was one day!"

Steven smiled.

"Pearl." A voice from behind the young human returned his attention back to the two paired gems.

"Yes?" Pearl stood, dusting herself off.

It had been Ruby, she was touching her forehead, "Fight with all you've got, alright." She motioned to the tiny blue gem that now stood by the door.

"Al-Alright." Pearl took off.

"We'll be right back." Sapphire's composed voice called out, with not a hint of uncertainty that they would in fact be back. "Take care of them, Steven."

"Right." Steven puffed out his chest. He enjoyed being part of gem business, even if that meant keeping an eye on the base.

Amethyst walked over to Ruby, "Soooo" She started awkwardly.

Ruby was intently studying the floor. Her brow fused in a pained way.

Luckily Steven was the gem in charge, "I don't really know what's happening." He admitted. "And seems like it's hard to be here right now."

Amethyst's face twisted, eyes going wide as she wondered just what would come if this.

"But Sapphire and Pearl will be back soon." Steven was sure.

Ruby touched her forehead again, in the space a single kiss had been left. A kiss that allowed her to see just how alright everyone really would be. The red gem closed her eyes, took a large breath in and-

**Screamed**

Steven covered his ears at the sound.

Ruby released everything in that single vocalization.

As the scream faded, it turned into distinguishable words, "Alright then!" She looked to Steven, with focused but watery eyes, "What should we do?"

Steven raised his arms in the air, "Who wants to make breeeakfast!"

Amethyst blinked as the two walked over to the kitchen area.

"You coming, Amethyst?"

"Ya."

* * *

At every creak in the floor and every gust of wind at the pane, Ruby looked up a bit too expectantly. When there was no sign of the one she wished to see, she took a breath before returning to Steven's super breakfast making team.

Steven would talk to Ruby and Amethyst, ask questions and simply be Steven. The half human boy enjoyed their attention and in somehow seemed to capture all of it.

Eventually, as the visions all had, Pearl and Sapphire came back to them. To Steven it truly had seemed like no time at all had passed. To Ruby it felt far too long. She was relieved to see the two gems enter the temple, both untouched in the slightest.

Ruby swallowed hard. When had her mouth gotten so dry? Why had she not noticed? Why did she only notice now how lovely the food they had prepared smelled?

She only remembered a sick feeling to her stomach. Remedied slightly only by Steven's mind-numbingly horrible breakfast puns.

"We're back." Pearl announced.

"Welcome back!" Steven waved to them in return, "Look at what we made."

"A mess?" Pearl noted.

Amethyst grinned, "That part was me."

Sapphire quickly glided to the kitchen, wrapping her arms around the red gem who happily mirrored the action, "I promised." Sapphire remind kindly.

Ruby nodded, moving her face into Sapphire's shoulder. She felt silly for tearing up but the more she thought about the other gem being back with her, the worse the tears threatened.

Steven watched the two with interest. Sapphire noticed the boy and spoke to him, "Thank you. You did a wonderful job."

Steven beamed at the praise.

"So what was it?" Amethyst and Pearl began to discuss events, Pearl moving about the kitchen with her own new 'mission'.

Mission: Clean up.

"Grrrrgl"

A loud nose cut through all.

All the gems looked to the sources.

Steven chuckled, "Must be hungry."

Pearl dropped everything, "Then you must consume sustenance."

"Does anyone want to join me?" Steven asked, looking at the feast on the counter.

Amethyst quickly raised her hand.

Steven looked around to find Ruby peek over at them, "I'll eat."

"I will as well."

"Great!" Steven joyously climbed on the counter for four plates, "It will be like the together breakfast we couldn't have last time."

* * *

The group sat around the small table, talking about this and that. Steven shared the newest episode of Crying Breakfast Friends with the group.

Pearl continued to tidy up. She joined the group every now and again to take away dirty dishes and place a cup into Sapphire's awaiting hands.

After this happened a few times, Ruby became curious, "Pearl?"

"Yes."

"Is that coffee?"

"Yes it is." Came a matter of fact answer.

And it was the answer Ruby was afraid of. "Sapphire…" The red gem reached over in an almost timid way, "Hand me the cup."

Sapphire slid herself away from her partner.

"Don't make me have to take it from you."

Just then Amethyst let out a large snore from the couch, as though reminded the group of her presence.

"I'm still fine." Sapphire assured, bringing the cup slowly to her lips.

"You'll give us- I mean, yourself a headache." Ruby groaned, her illusion of a body remembering the dull sensation well.

"Oh, right." Pearl remembered, "It's been so long, I forgot about-" She froze, remembering even more coffee related horrors. The slender gem robotically walked over to the kitchen, taking the rest of the coffee and disposing it in the sink.

Sapphire lowered the cup, placing it on the table gently.

Ruby smiled in a thankful way.

Steven continued to make his observations as Pearl set out doing the dishes.

"You sort of act like Connie and me." Steven observed, "But we're only good friends." He added, blushing.

"So are we, Steven." Sapphire acknowledged.

_How could that be?_ Steven wondered, "But I thought you were both in a relationship."

"We've been friends much longer than that." Ruby told the boy, "That part hasn't changed."

"Friendship turning into love…" Steven's eyes turned as bright as starts, "Like Lisa and Archimicarus!"

"Who and what?"

"Never mind." Steven said quickly, not wanting to spoil the ending if the gems ever decided to read the series.

"Relationships are complex, Steven." Sapphire explained, "Not to mention the differences in our gem culture versus this world's ideas and traditions."

"That sounds difficult." Steven looked nervous, but was also growing extremely interested.

Ruby shrugged, "Apathy to understanding, understanding to friendship and friendship to love." The red gem tried to simplify, "But of course isn't not always straightforward." She added.

Steven nodded, understanding a little more, "But how will I know?"

"You learn." Sapphire stated bluntly.

Pearl wrapped her arms around the little boy in a motherly embrace. She had been overseeing the conversation and decided it was time to interject, "And luckily you will have those who care about you by your side to guide you."

Amethyst snored again, as tough agreeing with the slender gem.

Pearl looked at the slumbering figure. A serene expression crossed her features until she remembered, "I know it's still very early, but-" Pearl looked at red and blue, "If you want to fuse already I don't think Amethyst would even know. She seems out of it."

Sapphire looked skeptical.

Ruby had finally become comfortable again after the morning's events… and she was unsure she wished to risk one of Sapphire's coffee headaches. She would be much better use to her lover separated should one occur.

Fortunately there wasn't an option.

"You know I'm just playing pretend right." Amethyst informed through closed eyes, "Also, way to go Pearl. Guess I know who you want to win."

Pearl jumped at the voice. "You're just-"

Amethyst giggled, "I know." before letting out another loud snore.

* * *

A/N: Who's interested in knowing why Ruby is so wary of letting Sapphire off by herself? This chapter was not too fluffy. There will be a follow up chapter to this one as well, one that delves into the rebellion a bit. But I promise to write a fluff filled fic **directly** after that one! We could all use a little more fluff~

Now for sleep -_-Zzzz


	10. Ruby's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Happy belated mother's day to all kinds of mothers and caring individuals!

This chapter is all on its own. You can read "Happy Birthday!" and "Betcha!" first, but they aren't necessary to understand this chapter. This chapter is set during the rebellion.

* * *

Beautiful, Intelligent, graceful…

Sapphire might not have been one of the strongest gems physically. But every move she made was impactful.

Her fluid movements rivaled that of Pearl. It made Ruby feel awestruck and a little jealous when she saw the two working together.

Out of those closest to Rose, Ruby often felt out of place.

Maybe that was why she found herself relating to the earth-formed gem Amethyst.

Rough, compulsive and loud.

The two tiny gems got along well, much to Pearl's dislike. Ruby suspected Pearl's feelings stemmed from a deep sense of care toward the purple gem, and a strong disapproval for Ruby. It made for a "you're a bad influence' type of situation.

Regardless, when she and Amethyst would get into their antics, Ruby couldn't help but notice a certain Sapphire smile.

That smile.

Those eyes!

Sapphire's eyes were a blue unlike any other Ruby could remember in her long stream of consciousness.

They were so calm and distracting that Ruby could never look away from them, but she had often found herself fighting their pull.

Ruby had noticed an interest grow within her. She had always regarded Sapphire as a fellow gem, one who had been against the invasion from the beginning. But the more she spoke with the elegant Homeworld gem, the more she found she wished to learn about this teammate.

For some time various members of the team had made passing comments on how compatible the two tiny gems were. These were shot down in an instant, for they implied feelings not often welcomed on Homeworld.

However, eventually even Ruby could not deny what the others had seen.

Ruby and Sapphire had become good friends, almost inseparable.

After the long day, when the sun would set on Earth and the fighting would stop, the two would sit outside the makeshift cave temple. Sapphire would speak with Ruby till the light of another day rose in the sky.

Another day of fighting… but for what?

The possibility that Rose's small forces could win?,.. no

For the possibility of being stranded on Earth?...no

The possibility of being shattered for treason?... no

No.

At least not for Ruby.

Ruby fought for one more night, another night to see if the space would yet again shrink between her and the calm blue gem.

* * *

"Ruby" Came a firm voice from behind her.

It was Pearl.

The red gem focused, landing a single hit with her gauntlet into the chest of the Homeworld gem she had been fighting.

The hit made an impact on the squared green gem, fracturing it.

Without a moment to comprehend what was happening, the gem's figure warped into something unimaginable.

Ruby flinched.

"Watch your head."

Ruby ducked as a spear flew right at the green monster, causing it to retreat to its gem.

**Poof**

"Pearl!" The red gem exclaimed, "That's not the pl-"

"New plan." Pearl stated.

"Rose won't agree." Ruby tried to protest.

"The plan is directly from Rose." Pearl informed, cheerlessly.

_Of course Pearl would follow Rose's orders without question_, Ruby thought to herself. The red gem also knew that she, in all likelihood, would too. But she was not about to do so without asking, "Why?"

They had been fighting without meditated casualty for almost a year. To change the strategy for no reason didn't seem likely.

"Homeworld has finally realized we're serious." Pearl bowed her head, "And they have begun breaking our own."

"What!" A bead of sweat formed on Ruby's brow.

It has finally begun.

Rose had warned her followers of this, but urged them not to do permanent harm until Homeworld moved first.

"You have done well." Pearl scanned the area, "I'll bubble your gems. You can head back to the temple."

"It's still early." Ruby was surprised, "I can go help Sapphire."

"Sapphire can handle herself by herself." Pearl rolled her eyes, "Get Tanzanite to check on her if you're so worried. You've done enough for the day and that gem hardly enough."

Tanzanite was a quiet gem. Her form took on a simple yet elegant style. Ruby knew her well. Tanzanite was a pacifist and stayed at base tending to the gems who returned. She did all she could and often seemed to be one of the most busy in Ruby's eyes. Because of this, most of the gems had great respect for her and looked forward to that familiar face welcoming them upon return. However others, such as Pearl, took it as laziness and would make snide comments whenever they could.

"Will do." Ruby lied. Instead she took the nearest warp pad to where Sapphire was often stationed.

Feeling her feet touch the platform below, Ruby opened her eyes to see a handful of unfamiliar gems.

"Sapphire!" She called out, not able to make visual contact with the tiny blue gem.

The action earned looks from some of the Homeworld gems who then broke away to engage the new target.

"Ruby?" Sapphire replied, it drew Ruby's eyes to the other gem's location.

Their eyes met.

Though she was small, Ruby skillfully fought her way to the blue gem.

Sapphire was doing a good job against the five-

The blue gem landed a solid hit on a cream colored gem.

**Poof**

-make that 4, Homeworld gems.

Much like Ruby, Sapphire fought with her hands. But she primarily relied on her mind to create all sorts of advantages that helped compensate for her lack of physical strength.

"You came." Sapphire mused, as the two stood back to back.

"I just felt that-" _I wanted to see you. _"You might need help."

The two continued to fight.

"Not that you need it." Ruby was quick to add.

"I need it." Sapphire assured. "-but what's this about a 'feeling'. Don't go take my only specialty away from me now." The blue gem joked.

Ruby smiled, "For all I know you called me here."

"I can't do that." Sweet laughter rang through the fighting, "That's what makes it so remarkable that you're here."

A reassurance washed over the pair.

Homeworld gems shot their weapons and fired insult after threatening insult.

Nothing they could throw hit its target. The attacks only reminded the 'rebel' gems why they were fighting. And what they wished to protect the most.

With the two working together, it didn't take long until all of the Homeworld loyalists were retreated into their gems.

Ruby tried to catch her breath as Sapphire bubbled the gems neatly.

So many littered the floor it was hard to keep track.

"Usually it's so quiet at this post." Sapphire explained, "I wonder what's caused this influx."

Ruby knew why, but didn't wish for Sapphire to worry herself about the news just yet. With Sapphire's power, she probably had already guessed what course this rebellion would take.

The red gem aided in the bubbling silently.

"Ruby?" Sapphire began.

"Yes." She stopped her work, watching the blue gem brush long bangs out of her mysteriously captivating eyes.

"After we get back to the temple tonight, I would like to talk with you about something …specific."

"If it's important you should say it now." Ruby insisted, growing anxious. She hated waiting; it provided time for a million uncertainties to run through her mind.

Sapphire smiled, for she could sense that innermost concern.

The blue gem glided over to the troubled red one. Sapphire took Ruby's left hand, cradling it in both of her own.

Ruby watched with interest as Sapphire brought that palm to her lips, kissing it gently.

When both returned their gaze, each gem had the most telling flush on their cheeks.

"Please be patient." Sapphire asked of her friend, "It's nothing negative." She assured.

Ruby looked away.

Sapphire saw this and added, "At least I hope."

The red gem inhaled deeply. "You might already know." Ruby began, "Actually, I'm sure you must."

She could feel Sapphire's grip tighten ever so slightly, it drew red eyes to find blue ones. A smile immediately dawned on Sapphire's face, pushing her cheeks to become round and dimpled.

"I think I might-"

But before Ruby could finish, Sapphire's smile dropped. Her eyes held something, fearful and wounded.

Wounded.

Ruby looked down just as-

**Poof**

-the hands that held hers disappeared.

Red eyes darted upward to find a regenerated gem. They had the most heinous smirk.

"Sapphire was always a weak one."

"Jet?!" Ruby had known this gem. A cold realization ran though her, she **thought** she had known this gem.

The matte gem walked slowly toward were Sapphire had once stood.

"Why don't you just leave!" Ruby spat, "There is no reason to do this!"

"Do what?" Jet asked with a false innocence, "I'm just taking out some low grade trash."

Ruby clenched her fist as the midnight gem ran at her. Neither would hold back.

It was instantaneous.

**Poof**

Ruby saw the frail gem crumble to pieces and fall to the ground, littering the area around Sapphire's gem. It was such a striking contrast.

The red victor's mouth hung open as tried to comprehend that this would be the norm from now on.

How many gems would perish?

"Sapphire"

As Ruby picked the blue gem up, bubbling or destroying was no longer a priority.

"Sapphire!" Ruby called again, though she knew the blue gem could not hear.

Turing the gem over and over in her hands, Ruby noticed something unsettling.

A single gash could be seen in the fine cut.

What had it occurred?

Had Sapphire been so worn that a single fall inflicted the wound?

Would Sapphire return, be trapped in her gem to further fracture or turn into a monster entirely? Whatever the case, Ruby understood the severity.

The fighter took to the warp pad in a panic, running to the only person she knew.

"Rose!" Ruby called as she came to the beach.

The first gem she saw was Tanzanite.

"Tanzi" Ruby asked, "Have you seen Rose?"

The violet gem stood aside, "She's inside the temple." Tanzanite grew worried at the tears that had already begun to flow on her warm hued friend's face, "Are you alright?"

Ruby honestly shook her head as she passed the gem.

Tanzanite wrapped her arms around herself, leaning against the damp cave wall for support. Today had been emotionally taxing on everyone. How many gems had come back to the temple with Ruby's same reaction. Even worse, how many gems did not return at all…

Ruby found Rose inside, just as Tanzanite had said.

Hearing footsteps, Rose turned to the visitor, "Ruby?"

The red gem held out her hands in a wordless plea for help.

"What is it?" And Rose was at her side, shocked by what was in those trembling hands, "Is that…"

"Sapphire, she-"

Pearl, who had been talking strategy with Rose walked over to the sobbing gem. A part of her wanted so badly to reprimand the red gem for not listening to her earlier in regards to going to Sapphire. But another part of her empathized more than she liked to admit.

"Will she be ok?" Ruby choked, asking anyone who would answer.

Pearl looked to Rose, "It's obvious that the gem is significantly damaged, making the prognosis hard to determine." Came the undesirable reply.

"No." Ruby refused, as though the answer was something up for debate.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Pearl said honestly, turning away from the scene for her own wellbeing. The slender gem looked under the table at a sleepy little Amethyst, before returned to the map she and Rose had been reviewing.

"But. We didn't-" Ruby sunk to the floor, "I and she… she didn't-" the red gem mumbled to herself brokenly, "This isn't the way it was supposed to be."

A high pitch chipping noise emanated from Ruby's hand in response. It confirmed Sapphire's fate.

Ruby quickly drew a breath through her teeth, her mind racing. This is why she didn't like waiting. Sometimes waiting didn't leave you with much time. "I waited till later." The red gem whispered, bringing the blue gem close to her, "I don't know what you wanted to say, and it no longer matters anyway. Before you g- Earlier I wanted to say something too."

Ruby brought the gem to her lips, returning the earlier gesture, "I have come to hold feelings for you. And-" The red gem could not bring herself to finish, because it was no longer relevant.

Had this been a frivolous piece of lore, the 'princess' would have surely awoken better than new at true love's kiss.

Unfortunately, the world does not work on such principles and Ruby knew she did not have magical kisses.

The gem stayed a gem, and Ruby stayed heartbroken.

Rose watched over her friends, like a grand tree watches over a weary traveler, "Ruby." The compassionate leader asked, "May I see her?"

Ruby begrudgingly presented the gem to Rose. Ruby did not look up as the tall woman pressed the blue gem to her cheek with care. The path of tears that had been shed for the pair and those of new ones ran over her friend. It made the gem glisten and glow.

The tears filled in the faults and made it whole.

Rose pulled the Sapphire stone away from her as Pearl gasped in shock, "Rose. You can-?" Pearl was surprised Rose did not know she possessed this power. After all, if Rose had known that this ability was in her she would have told Pearl.

Ruby could not see.

"Ruby."

She blindly stared at the ground, no longer crying and no longer lucid.

"Ruby."

The voice spoke, warm and distant.

She felt her body shift as something took her in its arms, whispering hushed words in her ear, "Everything will be alright now."

Ruby wanted to argue with the voice. How would it be alright? She raised her face and was met with-

Blue

"Sapphire."

Ruby could feel the familiar gem's laugh reverberate though her own chest.

"Wha-" The red gem gently ripped herself away from those arms, sure she must be hallucinating, "How?!" Ruby's eyes widened as she notice something very different, "Your eyes."

Sapphire quickly covered part of her face with her bangs, "I know it's…unflattering."

"nononono" Ruby assured, "It's lovely and mysterious and-" But she knew it didn't matter what she thought. Ruby just hoped that Sapphire would grow to realize herself just how precious she was, "And you're back!"

The blue gem smiled, finding herself in a tight embrace.

Ruby looked over at the other gems, Pearl looked as though she was franticly questioning Rose regarding what had happened.

Noticing Ruby, Rose peeked away from her interrogation, "You should go." She mouthed.

The two unwillingly parted and Ruby helped Sapphire on her feet.

The newly healed gem wobbled at first, but was soon able to walk unsupported. Not that Ruby let her walk for long.

"I'm fine." Sapphire promised, "And we're going the wrong way. The beach is over there." The blue gem pointed over Ruby's shoulder.

She tried to steer the fighter in the other direction, but Ruby would have none of it, "You have to rest."

"I'm healed." Sapphire flailed a bit in Ruby's arms and the red gem put her down. "And I want to talk with you."

"What happened today will **never **happen again. I'll make sure-" Ruby stated firmly, "We have forever."

The patient gem faced Ruby directly. "Even so." She felt as though part of Ruby's rashness had rubbed off on her as she said, "I can't bear to wait any longer."

"Alright." Ruby nodded, giving all her attention to the blue gem.

Sapphire found it suddenly difficult to express herself. She 'saw' so many paths this moment could take. But surprisingly, only one appeared for her if she were to speak her feelings truthfully.

So she did.

* * *

A/N: I try not to create OC gems, but in a 'rough draft' of this I had a whole thing about Tanzanite and Ruby talking. Tanzanite (the stone) is so beautiful! It made me want to keep her in the fic, even if it was just as a random description &amp; cameo.

Jet was chosen because it relates to a toxic past relationship of mine. The individual had a connection to that stone. Also from skim readings about the stone, Jet is very close to coal. And though coal is useful it's not really all that clean and safe.

As promised the next chapter will be fluffy~


	11. Sapphire's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: I know I promised fluff (a light-hearted story), but then life happened. So instead, I ended up making a quick short continuation to Ruby's Memories (from Sapphire's perspective).

The next chapter in the process of being written is about how Ruby and Sapphire reacted to fusing for the first time.

Requests are always open ^_^

Hope you enjoy this little follow up.

* * *

Lively, Passionate and True

Did Ruby know she was all of those things?

Sapphire had watched the other gem closely-

They were on the same team after all…

-a mutual friend through Rose Quartz.

Even so, Sapphire had never spent much time with the red gem. They had just seemed too different, like opposing ends of a magnet that would surely repel one another if ever brought too close.

With this notion in mind, Sapphire was sure to keep herself distant. She found every excuse imaginable to do so.

Her favorite: The red gem could never take interest in a gem like her.

How could she, when most other gems stayed clear.

Sapphire had often been cast aside by many gems in the past:

Too blunt, elusive and soft.

That is what she to them. And though she knew there was only some truth to their view of her, it somehow sneaked its way into her own view.

Sapphire was shocked when despite all efforts Ruby casually began gravitating to her one day.

But it was only to be a singular occurrence, right?

Wrong.

Day after day, the two gems began to seek each other out, putting themselves in each other's path on purpose. A yet undefined intent hidden under the guise of 'fate'.

But Sapphire knew there was no such thing as fate, and their interactions could no longer be mere coincidence.

"Are you free? I was hoping we could talk again." Was what Ruby had said.

This began their nightly exchanges.

They more they spoke, the more Sapphire came to realized that she had been wrong about the other gem.

The two seemingly contrasting gems were, at their core, made from the same element.

And before either could name it, a friendship had formed.

Their similarities acted as a springboard, launching her headfirst into Ruby's universe. She wanted to know more about the other gem, to listen to those memories.

Sapphire found herself wishing that someday Ruby would no longer have to tell her about the past because she would have been there, making the memories alongside of her.

Every night pulled them closer and closer. They did not always used to sit so close, Sapphire noted. They had not always been so comfortable with silence. When had it become so comfortable?

Sapphire listened well as Ruby shared her daily adventures. The blue gem admired each faceted emotion the ruby so openly put on display.

She took note of those eyes that looked so deeply into her own. It was as though they were locked in place, growing more and more steadfast with every moment that past.

Euphoric, yet unpleasant, was the moment that Sapphire realized that she could label the feeling that had burrowed its way into her chest.

Sapphire cursed the strength of the feeling. It was a useless feeling, a mere phantom. Sapphire had heard of such a mysterious feeling, one that took at least two to bring it into existence.

For a gem, it was a feeling that was statistically improbable to be requited.

Or was it?

In uncertainly Sapphire couldn't help but look forward, something she rarely did outside of battle.

The futures aligned perfectly in her mind's eye, open for her viewing. She sailed down each path.

But the more she shuffled through path after path, the more Sapphire became horrified. All lead to one thing…

Darkness

A wall Sapphire had never encountered before.

She could not push forward in the vision, for there was nothing there.

Sapphire fled the base in a blind panic, as fast as light, with no set endpoint.

She would not survive the rebellion.

She could not see Ruby ever again.

There was no-

"Ow"

Sapphire fell back onto forgiving sand. Surprised the fierce collision hadn't caused her to retreat to her gem.

Sitting up she noticed a heap of red on the ground directly ahead of her.

It lied there mumbling to itself in a pain filled annoyance.

"Ruby?"

Coincidence had determined Sapphire's destination.

"What the- Sapphire?" Ruby asked, slowly sitting up. She rubbed her head, "You can really-" She began to tease, but her words froe as she noticed- "Are you ok?!" -the other gems appearance.

Tears spilt over the edge of blue pools. Sapphire covered her face, concealing it from Ruby's concerned view.

Ruby had never seen Sapphire cry. It sent her into a panic. She immediately crawled over to the tearful gem, strong arms raised without purpose. There was nothing for the red gem to punch, no physical entity tormenting the beloved gem in front of her. Would the blue gem dislike it if she held her?

"What happened?" Ruby quickly asked, "Are you hurt?"

Sapphire shook her head, lowering her hands slowly as she spoke, "Are you?"

"That doesn't matter!" Ruby said without a moment's hesitation.

The blue gem's eyes widened, "How can you say that? That's all that matters!" Her voice was harsh. Wet eyes acted as mirrors, reflecting Ruby's expression.

Ruby looked between those blue eyes, taking a moment to reflect on Sapphire's words, "I'm alright." She said finally. Ruby instinctually wrapped her arms around the taller gem, opening her mouth for uncensored truths to free them self, "And I'm even more alright when you are."

Sapphire closed her tired eyes, breathing deeply. She could feel the pressure on her physical form. It distracted her from events that threatened to occur.

In this moment, she was here in this moment.

_The future is not finite._ The blue gem repeated these words over and over in her head. The mantra was soothing.

Sapphire returned the hug as she made a pact to herself.

If she could survive till the nightfall on that foreseen day, she would lay her confession bare for Ruby.

Perhaps Ruby could feel the same, or at the very least she could be aware of that bewitching feeling Sapphire possessed toward her.

There was still a chance, however small, that one future held both of them safely in each other's arms.

* * *

Though a magic hidden from even Sapphire's prophetic gift, everything had come to pass.

Even though she had survived, Sapphire was still left with the darkness from her vision. The blue gem had almost not noticed the fact that she could no longer see, her body had simply adjusted, relying solely on her foresight to view the events around her in real time.

Sapphire would need time to adjust, but that time was not now. She would not let anything distract her from her pact to herself.

"I want to talk with you."

" I'll make sure that what happened today will **never**happen again." Ruby stated firmly, trying to reassure the gem, "We have forever to talk. You need to rest now."

Sapphire faced Ruby directly. What Ruby said was indeed the truth, "Even so." She felt as though part of Ruby's rashness had rubbed off on her as she said, "I can't bear to wait any longer."

Though was not completely convinced, "Alright." Ruby respected Sapphire's request, focusing all of her attention on what the blue gem had to say.

Under that attention, Sapphire found it suddenly difficult to express herself. Though she had not wished it, with her new use of sight, she saw so many paths this moment could take. But surprisingly, only one appeared for her if she were to speak her feelings truthfully.

Sapphire tried her hardest not to look deeper down that path before confessing, "I- care for you more greatly than I know how to express."

Ruby's face became expressive but her lips remained wordless.

"Ruby?" Sapphire tried, hoping to prompt a response. Any response would do.

"Well of course, you know-" Ruby cleared her throated, surprised that her mouth had grown so uncomfortably dry, "I really like you too."

How many times had she confessed to the blue gem in her mind?

An embarrassing amount and one she would never share!

Even so, no daydream she had had could have prepared her for this.

"Really?" Sapphire exhaled.

"Of course." Ruby felt an anxious energy run through her. What if Sapphire hadn't meant it like that? What if she had said those words to highlight their strong friendship? What if-?

A kiss.

Sapphire leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on red lips.

It was off center and awkward.

Before Ruby even had a chance to react, the lips pulled away. Sapphire's heart was beating far too quickly, that if they did not part she was sure she would retreat back into her gem.

The two stood, almost touching.

The songstress could no longer do or say much aside from reach up to her own lips. A bit ashamed by how unpracticed she was at acts of affection.

Ruby's lips twitched, forming into a silly little smile, "What do we do now?"

Seeing the other gem also so unsure gave Sapphire the courage to admit, "I don't know."

"But you can see what happens." Ruby chuckled. In truth she was still a bit scared. The blue gem had already left her once.

"I don't want to know anymore." Sapphire closed the space between them, taking the other into a grand hug, hoping she would understand.

"It sounds hard." Ruby acknowledged, "To see everything, possibility after possibility, and not know what will happen. It must be terrible to-"

Sapphire pulled back, keeping her arms tightly latched around the other still, "Are you trying to help?" The blue gem asked sarcastically.

"Uh- I'm sorry." Ruby continued to her point, "-to go through it alone. It's not fair to have that all place on you, and I don't want it."

"Nothing can be done." Sapphire stated factually.

"There's always something that can be done." Ruby affirmed, "We'll think of a way. And if there isn't a way, we'll punch our way to a way!"

"Impossible." Sapphire giggled, "You can't use violence to solve all your problems."

Ruby was relieved to hear cheer begin to return to Sapphire's tone. "It's always worked for me before." The red gem shrugged in a comedic way.

Sapphire smiled, "What have I gotten myself into with you." She said affectionately.

"I don't know." Ruby stuck out her tongue playfully, "Guess we'll both have to wait and find out."

* * *

A/N: Just noticed that all these short stories have reached 20,000 words :o


	12. Who We Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: This is sort of like a follow up to Chapter 2: How they Fused, but I can be read as it's own one-shot.

Has hints of unrequited Amethyst/Pearl and Pearl/Rose.

* * *

"Garnet" Amethyst tried out, "That's a nice name." She giggled, walking around the tall gem.

Garnet was shocked. Hearing her name on the lips of another was exhilarating.

"You ok?" Amethyst laughed.

The newly formed being smiled widely, all three eyes lit up at one.

No.

She wasn't ok…

Garnet was better than 'ok'!

Every shared movement and every single thought turned conversation, it was all too real.  
Sapphire and Ruby felt remade.

Garnet looked at her hands, not directly speaking to anyone, "I did it!" She shifted her weight, noting the distinct feeling it brought.

"Wait!" The Earth gem exclaimed, "Did this just happen?!"

A stream of thoughts mingled through one mind.

_Amazement_

This was not like **any** of the other fusions she had ever experienced! Even if it was only slightly, she could sense a difference.

She did not feel lost in this fusion, nor did she feel completely herself either. Never before had she been this comfortable, as though she was resting, yet more awake than ever.

_Relief_

She could fuse!** They** could fuse! Who knew it could happen so simply. Was this what fusion was like? So many questions to be answered … How had they even manage to fuse from a kiss?

Through shared separate reactions, one was mutual.

The kiss! Garnet remembered.

"I-" She began, wrapping two gemmed arms around her own body, "I know." She answered herself.

Amethyst watched on with interest. She almost felt bad throwing this obviously emotion filled fusion to Pearl's stern mercy …but not really.

"Come on, Garnet. We'll be late." Amethyst pulled the larger gem along behind her.

Garnet took a few stumbling steps after.

Pearl was already outside the temple speaking to Rose. She was so focused on the large pink woman that she did not see the group of two approach. Pearl did however noticed as Rose's eyes grew wide, becoming fixated on a sight the slender gem did not yet see.

"Amethyst, you're la-" With a huff, Pearl turned sharply to see, "Who?" She took a step back, drawing her spear in Rose's defense.

"Gosh pearl, put it away." Amethyst joked, "You really want to fight your friends."

"Friends?"

Those heterochromatic eyes…

"Sapphire and Ruby." Rose put a hand on Pearl's shoulder in a calming way.

At the voice of their leader, the fusion grew nervous.

"You fused." Rose stated. She did not question 'why' or 'how'. The leader of the crystal gems kindly asked, "What is your name?"

"Garnet." Amethyst said excitedly, unable to hold back anymore, "Her name's Garnet." The purple gem looked to Pearl, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Pearl just narrowed her eyes at the fusion. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen this coming.

"Garnet." Rose addressed the tall fusion with the same loving expression she had always adorned in the past. She did not say anything further, but her eyes invited the fusion to speak.

The two as one felt, shared and spoke aloud, "I wanted to be closer. We fused on accident, but it wasn't a mistake." Garnet flushed, "I wish I could tell you more, but I don't even fully understand."

Amethyst walked over to Pearl, tagging on her arm a bit, "They're really well put together, aren't they. Even Opal didn't look like this." She motioned to the very singular looking fusion.

Pearl looked uncomfortable at the mention of Opal.

"But you're eyes." Pearl noticed, pointing out the only feature that proclaimed the gem a fusion.

All three eyes looked back at the slender gem with a neutral expression, annoyance and understanding canceling each other out.

"Are you enjoying yourself in there?" Amethyst asked, reveling in the commotion.

Garnet nodded , "It's comfortable." Her voice was stoic in contrast to what was happening inside her.

"Please listen, Garnet." Rose glided over to the fusion, "In time you will come to understand things that cannot be taught." She imparted all she had learned, was still learning, "But, dear friend, do you know what you need to do now?"

Garnet shook her head.

Rose smiled, "Not attend this meeting."

"What?!" Came the voice of a certain perfectionist.

Rose chuckled her adorable chuckle.

"But-" Garnet was confused.

"Hush~" Rose instated, "You need to have fun now. I'm sure Pearl will graciously catch to up on all you have missed."

At the mention of her name, Pearl striated up, loyalty winning over her disapproval.

A smile formed on Garnet's lips to match that of Rose, slowly returning to her previous state of excitement.

"Would you even be able to focus if I asked you to stay?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer.

The one who had believed in her, mentored her and sheltered her now also accepted her.

Garnet was no longer afraid.

"Off you go!"

"Go on!" Amethyst urged, "Heck, I would if I could."

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded, "These meetings are important."

The young gem giggled, happy to be receiving attention from Pearl.

In recent times their relationship had grown rocky. Any attention became good attention.

"Thank you." Garnet spoke to the group, before taking off.

Rose watched the retreating figure, "Such a rare gem." She whispered.

* * *

Garnet.

Garnet ran along the shore, moving in any way she could. Her movements were erratic and unplanned. She tested the limits of her body by climbing, swimming and jumping about. Not taking notice of the humans who looked on from the boardwalk, interested in who would be so merrily playing on the beach during the cold off season.

Garnet was in high spirits, on the inside and out.

How long could they maintain this form?

Could they stay like this?

Such questions were unheard of.

Fusion was a weapon. War had changed its function from the bonding practice it used to be… but did that mean Garnet had to adhere to its new meaning completely?

She did not feel like a weapon. She almost didn't even feel like a fusion.

Seeing the Earth's star fall past the horizon, Garnet made her way back to the temple. It appeared as though Rose, Amethyst and Pearl where already in their rooms by the time she returned.

The tall gem held out her hands to the door. Blue then red lit up in correspondence, opening the path to a dim room.

Part of Garnet recognized the room. She had seen it once before when exploring the temple with Amethyst. It was almost as though this room had been waiting for her all this time. At the time it had seemed uninhabitable, but now the room felt all too comfortable.

Garnet looked up at the ceiling, at a puddle that she knew connected her to the other rooms. The fusion jumped up, plunging through the puddle and finding herself indeed in Amethyst's room.

"Why must you take my things hostage too?" Came an irritated voice, "As if you don't torment me enough."

"Torment you?! We barely talk anymore!"

Pearl and Amethyst?

Garnet climbed out of the puddle, hiding behind one of the many piles of 'treasure' that decorated the floor.

"And just for the record-" Amethyst continued, "I do not take your stuff. It just end up here. You need to keep track of your junk."

"Right." Pearl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in obvious disbelief, "Kind of hypocritical coming from you."

Amethyst groaned in frustration, "You're so different lately. You used to be nice."

"I am nice." Pearl protested.

"Uh- No, you're not." The shorter gem assured, "Not anymore."

Pearl looked away but remained silent.

Amethyst sighed, "I wish-" There was so much she wished for the two of them. The young gem hated how much she longed for the mature gem's attention and affection again.

Had she been mistaken? Was Pearl right? Had they always been this strained?

She knew Pearl was hurting because of Rose and Greg's relationship. Heck, even Amethyst herself was feeling lonely because of it. But Rose and Greg were happy, and they would have to find a way to respect that.

Amethyst wanted Pearl to talk to her, even if it was about her obvious feelings for Rose. If Pearl would just open up, maybe she would be able to come to some kind of closure.

If they would just communicate…

"I wish we could be more like Ruby and Sapphire."

Pearl's eyes went wide, "What?" Returning her attention to the messy gem.

"They seem to get each other, you know, despite how different they can be." Amethyst explained, "And look at the fusion they made together."

"It's-" Pearl tried to objection.

"It's wonderful." Amethyst firmly cut her off, "You can't tell me it's not. I know you well enough to gather at least that much."

Pearl closed her mouth, not able to argue with the true.

The slender gem would give anything to feel worthy enough to fuse with the gem of her greatest affection, to be in complete harmony, to be one.

"When we used to form Opal, I know th-"

At the mention of Opal, Pearl's demeanor shifted, "Amethyst, please just stop." The taller gem turned away.

"Huh?" Amethyst was confused, "What did I say now."

"Opal was a just a tool, a weapon we used on Rose's command." Pearl snapped, not bothering to face the other gem anymore. She did not want to see that face.

"But we-" Amethyst tried to remind.

"We *don't* form Opal." Pearl insisted.

The elder of the two took her leave.

Garnet, not wanting to be caught by either, stealthily returned through the puddle.

Safely inside the pressured walls of her room, Garnet let out a deep breath.

"I need to talk with-"

For the first time in the fusions short life, it could not speak as it wished to. The two gems inside conflicted.

Garnet looked down at her hands.

"I liked this." She spoke to herself. Though there was a shared understanding that this would not be the last time she looked through these mutual eyes, Garnet felt a feeling of impending loss.

"It will be alright." She assured herself as a strong glow enveloped her body.

As the bright light lifted, it found the two gems in a warm embrace.

Though the two held each other close, they already ached at the distance. Separate minds still worked in unconscious unison. Two holding a shared understanding as they parted, that this was only the beginning of something extraordinary.


	13. Jail Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: KND Operative Numbuh 227's request for a POV of "Jailbreak".

* * *

Tossed mercilessly to the cold floor, it was insult to injury.

A well thought out regeneration was the last thing on Ruby's mind. As soon as the initial shock of being ripped in two wore off, the red gem materialized.

Even before opening her eyes, it was obvious-

Sapphire was not with her.

As soon as she had a mouth from which to speak, Ruby let her discontentment be heard. She cried out at the feeling of immense loss.

Opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by impersonal prison walls … this wasn't the first time.

Assessing eyes scanned the small quarter. She knew well enough not to touch the glowing yellow field that blocked the only exit…

But there had to be another way out.

Ruby raised her fists, ready to punch one of the side walls, hoping to make any kind of dent in it. Just as she set all her fury forward in one swing-

A soothing melody found her.

It spoke to her in a way no one could understand.

Sapphire was ok.

Ruby tensed up, trying her hardest to think. Exasperated noises marked every moment she found herself even unable to do that much.

Useless.

The melody cut short.

And so did Ruby's breath.

The fighter leaned against the wall, sliding down the unwelcoming support. Ruby covered her ears, unwilling to hear the silence.

"Uhm... hello?" Cut a voice through the chaos of her mind, "Are... you okay?"

Ruby snapped back into reality, startled by the sudden visitor.

Steven?!

Ruby caught her breath, processed the youth in front of her.

And despite the situation at hand, the red gem's first thought was-

BAM

Her fist hit the wall, causing Steven to step back as the ship around him reverberated at the strength of the collision.

"Great!" Ruby tossed her hands in the air, "This is just perfect!" Did every plan have to fall apart all at once?

She had no plan to escape. AND now the plan to tell Steven about Garnet, about herself, was also ruined.

"Uh" Despite the outburst, Steven extended his kindness to the unfamiliar gem, "Do you need any help?"

"No! I mean-" Ruby curled herself away from the boy, "Don't look at me! Just... go away."

As Steven readied himself to do just that, the red gem realized something very important.

"Hey wait!" She turned back to the boy, rushing over to the yellow obstruction, "You're out! How did you get past the field?"

"Oh, I just kind of-" Steven reached towards the menacing barrier.

Ruby waved her hands in protest, "Wait! No-no-no-no-no wait!" The last thing she needed right now was Steven hurt.

But instead of any of the horrifying effects Ruby had expected, Steven's hand passed through the barrier unharmed.

"It's..." Ruby was stunned, "okay?" She reached toward the transparent wall.

The moment her fingers brushed the surface she realized she had made a terrible mistake.

ZAP

"Ahh!" Ruby pulled her hand away, looking to Steven for answers, ""Nuh. What's going on?"

A familiar voice returned to her, as though aware of her pain, it sung the same lulling melody as before.

Ruby gasped.

"Somebody's singing..." Steven noticed in wonder.

Ruby pulled a stinging hand to her chest, whispering the name put to that beloved voice, "Sapphire." She turned to Steven, "Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Sapphire!" She begged.

"Is she your friend?" Steven asked, "I'm looking for my friends, too." Opening sharing his own predicament with the new gem.

Unbeknownst to Steven, Ruby already knew all too well, "She's all alone I need to find her!"

Sensing the urgency in the other's voice, Steven smiled in a reassuring way, "Don't worry, we'll find our friends." The young human Crystal Gem stepped through the barrier, putting his arm to the side. It parted the field just enough.

"And we'll do it together!" He stuttered as the gem barrier mingled with his gem half.

Ruby rushed forward, sliding under Steven's arm with ease, wasting no time before running off.

"Wait for me!" Steven called out.

An automated door opened for the two as they neared a divide in the path.

Ruby froze, unsure of where to turn.

The singing tried it's best to guide them.

Steven introduced himself to this new acquaintance, "Hey, My name's Steven by the way, what's yours?"

"Quiet." Ruby grasped her head, trying to use a ability she no longer possessed, "Ugh! I can't see!"

She looked down each path, "This way!" Ruby was meanly guessing. But it couldn't make things much worse.

The two ran down a long hallway.

" How many more Gems are trapped here?" Steven wondered aloud.

Ruby responded with a focused honesty, "Don't know, don't care."

Just then, "She stopped singing." Ruby said to no one in particular. Without thinking the red gem instinctually called out, "Saaaapphiiiire!" –before taking to running again.

At the end of the hall, they came to an occupied cell.

Ruby gasped, her heart fluttered before dropped completely as she noticed, "Oh, it's just you..."

"Lapis!"

The gem turned around, revealing herself to indeed be Lapis Lazuli.

Ruby could not hold still, she began to pace. What were they going to do, what where they going to do?! Why did this ship have to be so spread out!?

"Lapis, I can get you out." Steven conversed with gem.

"Stop!"

The outburst drew Ruby's anxious attention.

"It's okay. I can-"

"No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld they're going to decide what to do with us."

"Errr!" Hearing Lapis's words of defeat was not helping Ruby's mood, "I don't have time for this!"

Completely fuelled on emotion, Ruby ran away from Steven and his imprisoned friend. She did not hear the young gem call out to her.

Ruby was determined to find Sapphire. Just the thought of her being alone, sacred or hurt pushed the fighter onward.

* * *

"We can't leave yet! The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!"

Sapphire feel silent as Jasper's fist came flying at the wall beside her cell. The songstress knew it was a warning.

"Stop singing!" The large gem boomed, shifting her attention strait away to Peridot, "Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld."

Sapphire could almost smile. Jasper was getting cocky, overly assured that her victory was set. The prophetic gem knew better.

Peridot turned her back and walked away, grumbling to herself as she compliantly returned to her post.

"And you." Jasper hissed at the captive gem, "I know what you're doing. Do you really think any of your companions will come to your aid if you keep that up?" She leaned forward, a mocking tone dressed her deep voice, "Or do you expect to be saved by that laughably weak other half of yours?"

"My voice is not meant to guide Ruby to me, nor is my love 'laughable'. If anything, I sing to remind her not to be too vicious." Sapphire stood as tall as she could, a haughty smirk crossed her full lips, "Besides, there are wonderful acoustics in this quaint area you've placed me in."

Sapphire truly hoped that Ruby was not doing anything rash. That gem would rip apart the ship if she had to, Sapphire knew this about her pair well. She prayed her singing was enough to calm the impulsive gem.

Jasper scrunched her face, not expecting the delicate looking gem to speak so assuredly. In the tatis oriented gem's experience this usually meant one of few things:

Sapphire was an idiot,

bluffing to create an advantage.

or…

she **was** winning?

Jasper narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit troubled by the interaction.

If the rebels were winning, she would turn the tide **now**.

Sapphire watched the muscular gem take her leave. The blue gem knew where the Homeworld gem was headed and there was no time to waste.

With a brief look about her, Sapphire placed her hands together. A melody yet again left her lips, it echoed through the cell walls and down the long empty corridor.

When Jasper reached those cells, she would most likely find them empty.

It had been truths the singer had spoken.

Sapphire knew Ruby would not be able to find her, but- that did not mean a certain youth wouldn't cross her path.

The path she had hoped for came to pass, as Steven ran up to the cell, "Hey, I like your song. Are you Sapphire?" He whispered.

"You escaped..." Sapphire exhaled, relieved to see the child safe…But how?

Steven reached through the barrier and it all made sense, "Of course..." Steven was half human **and** Rose's caring shield.

"Come on, it's safe." Steven urged in a shaky voice.

Sapphire stepped through, "Thank you, Steven." Pausing slightly under that protective wing. Admiring just how much this young gem was like his mother.

"You're-" Steven placed his hands on his hips proudly, "welcome."

"Sapphire!"

Sapphire grabbed Steven's hand, "Come on!" They now needed to find Ruby before Jasper did. The blue gem pulled Steven along, his feet no longer able to touch the floor properly.

Then Sapphire saw.

They stopped running, Steven felt his head spin, "Whoa!"

Sapphire heard a faint gasp, she turned to see Ruby looking at them from the far side of a grand room.

"Ruby!" Sapphire called out.

Both met in the middle of that room, arms binding the lovers in a powerful embrace.

Though she did not wish to part, Ruby pulled away slightly, "Did they hurt you?" Worry laced her voice and a tender hand cupped the adored face in front of her.

"No, no, I'm okay." Sapphire quickly assured, placing a supportive hand on the arm that held her so dotingly, "Did they hurt you?"

Ruby shook her head, laughing in with joyful relief, "Who cares!" Tears formed at the edge of expressive eyes.

Sapphire smiled warmly at the adorable gem in her arms, "I do!"

The blue gem leaned forward, kissing away the bitter tears that plagued her partner.

Ruby reeled back, taking in Sapphire's startled expression. Without warning she picked the slightly taller gem up with ease.

The red gem began to whirl them both around. Drunk with excitement, laughter bubbled out from the pair, chests pressed heart-to-heart and heads dizzy as can be.

It felt like floating on air.

They were reunited.


	14. Who We Were

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Had a request for angst! I can't wait for the SU Guidebook. The interview with Rebecca Sugar got me thinking: What sort of lives did the gems lead on Homeworld? Can't wait for all the show has to offer us yet~ Why must it be on hiatus TT_TT

* * *

"HA!" Came a triumphant squawk.

"Woe" Steven came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, "What's going on?" He asked, coming onto the scene.

Pearl was towering over a small makeshift device. It was almost indistinguishable from the spare parts and tools that surround it on the floor. Amethyst looked at the grease stained gem with a fond interest.

"Steven!" Pearl jumped, "Nothing at all is going on."

Amethyst laughed, "P, he broke us out of space jail. I think he's got this."

The slender gem looked down at Steven, finding he had the most serious expression. Of course it would be fine to tell him. Pearl just had a hard time letting go of the fact that Rose's son was now growing more independent before her very eyes.

"What's that?" The young gem asked curiously.

Pearl settled her emotions, "That-" A sense of pride taking over her demeanor, "-is a device, of my creation, that will help give us a sizable advantage against Homeworld."

Amethyst clapped.

"Thank you."

"How does it work?" Steven asked excitedly.

"It was simple really." Pearl leaned down to pick up her device, a hit of color crossing her cheeks at the praise, "When we took control of the Homeworld ship, I stumbled upon some information."

"You mean hacked into it." Amethyst grinned, joining the pair in the middle of the room.

Pearl looked a bit put off by the choice of words, "I suppose you could say that. But-" Hoping she was not being too much of a bad example for Steven.

Amethyst shrugged, "No complaints here."

Steven didn't seem to be listening to the pair anymore. His mind was elsewhere, "Do you think they'll be back?"

…

Silent glances were exchanged.

Steven opened his mouth-

But Amethyst could no longer bear the tense air, "Let's try it out!"

It was then that, everything happened all at once.

Steven jumped back as Amethyst lunged for the controller.

Pearl tried to push her away, but only managed to trip them both.

The warp pad activated, revealing the last member of their team.

"Ow" Pearl griped, "Amethyst, that was too much."

"My bad." The purple gem admitted, trying to get up as quickly as possible.

In her haste, she pressed her hand down on the uneven floor.

Uneven?

Amethyst raised her hand to see that she had pressed against the mechanical device, "… oops"

A high frequency rang through the air.

Steven felt a strange sensation in his tummy, a tickling pressured feeling.

It was felt deep down in the very core of each of the other gems.

Unpleasant.

Each gem felt as though the noise was judging them without mercy. Their heart rates quickened as they began to dread what may occur if they were found guilty.

A shriek rang out through the room.

The unaffected Steven ran over to the device, pressing the button once more. The young gem dropped to his knees, thankful that the noise stopped.

The crystal gems caught their breath.

"Are you alright?" The youth asked.

"That-" Amethyst breathed out, standing up on shaky legs, "Was not safe."

"There is no way to test if it would even work." Pearl shook her head, dusting herself of, "But I'm positive my calculations are flawless."

"Why would you make such a dangerous thing!" Amethyst shot back.

"As a last resort."

An unsettled side conversation drew Steven's attention to Garnet… well parts of Garnet.

Ruby and Sapphire were sprawled on the warp pad. Both seemed dazed.

"Garnet" Steven called out to both of them, as he ran to their side.

Pearl noticed the unfused gems and put a hand to her mouth.

"So this is like a gem destabilizer thing." Amethyst noted, nodding her head, "I'm actually kind of impressed."

Pearl did not respond, she watched the interaction between Rose's son and the two unfused lovers.

Steven seemed both happy and worried to see them.

Ruby almost coldly ignored the earth child's concern, as always too focused on doting over Sapphire.

Sapphire seemed lost, with unsteady hands clasped tightly over her chest, yet just as worried over the two in front of her.

Amethyst smiled, walking over to join the reunion.

Pearl however stood frozen in place.

Amethyst entered the scene, wrapping the group in a rough hug. The tense air seemed to clear as the group dissolved into similes, cuddles and laughs.

Normally the sight would be loving and perhaps even a bit comedic. But a fear awoke in Pearl, one she had put to rest thousands of years ago.

She had **not** made a gem destabilization device.

The intellectual gem knew **exactly** the type of device she had made, and the results were clear.

Pearl bit her lip. This was not at all the way she wanted to learn her device was a success.

Already unfused, Steven and Amethyst insisted that they all spend some time together.

"Beach Party!" Steven had proclaimed.

One thing led to another and the gems were outside. The heat of the afternoon was dying, but the fun was only just beginning.

Not able to ignore Steven's request, the gems dawned their beachwear and took to the ocean waters.

Pearl acted as a life guard, sitting on a picnic blanket on the shore.

She watched her friends play around in the surf, joining Steven in whatever game he wished to play. It appeared as though they were currently trying to see which could hold their breath the longest underwater. Steven popped up in a matter of seconds, Sapphire held him steady against the powerful tide.

When Ruby and Amethyst did not surface, the young gem began to panic.

Pearl watched Sapphire whisper to the boy. He chuckled, readying himself.

Sapphire held a hand up, putting down one finger at a time. When no fingers remained, Steven ducked down into the water.

Just as he disappeared, Amethyst and Ruby emerged from the depths. The two blinked at the sight of Sapphire.

Pearl watched them ask the blue gem something. Only to panic at the answer they received. The two gems searched the water spastically for Steven, only to have him jump up at them.

Startled, Ruby and Amethyst nearly fell back into the water. Steven and Sapphire shared a laugh, earning looks from the two tricksters whom had been tricked.

Amethyst submerged into the water, taking Steven onto her shoulders and walking away with him.

It was then Pearl noticed a set of eyes glancing over at her.

It was Ruby.

The red gem, said something to Sapphire before heading over to where the contemplative gem sat.

"What's up?" Ruby asked, "It's not like you to be this quiet… It's kind of freaky." It was a thoughtful observation expertly disguised as teasing.

"Can I talk with you?" Pearl asked suddenly.

Ruby's eyes went wide. She had not expected the request, but from the look on Pearl's face, it was serious.

"Should I get everyone?"

"No." Pearl looked straight into red eyes, "For right now I want to talk with you only."

Ruby plopped herself down on the blanket next to Pearl, turning compete attention to her friend, "Shoot."

Pearl stayed focused on the three who still played carelessly in the water. It seemed as though Amethyst had turned into a shark.

"Don't fuse with Sapphire."

"… What?" Ruby could have sworn she had just heard Pearl say-

"At the very least I think you should take caution when fusing with her." With that, Pearl went silent, "That's it." She marked the end of the 'talk'.

To Ruby this was nothing new, "Pearl, I know you have a fondness for Garnet despite your disapproval. But if you really want me to take this seriously, you'll have to give me a bit more than that."

To Homeworld gems, fusion was serious magic and did not come without the risk of serious complication. With no real benefit to fellow gems, staying a permanent fusion was a socially unthinkable act that was often looked upon as overindulgence or weakness.

"Is it really that difficult for you to stay unfused?" Pearl wondered aloud.

"It's not that it's too hard to stay unfused." Ruby flushed a little, no longer able to look at her friend, "But more that we fuse too easily if we're not careful."

Pearl thought back, remembering how the two's fusion went from a long drawn-out dance to that of a simple twirl. She was sure the two could even fuse at a touch if their minds willed it.

"Anyway. Why are you bringing this up now?" Ruby wanted to get to the point.

But instead of answering, Pearl continued her interrogation, "As Garnet, you and she share a mind?"

"Yes…" Ruby answered hesitantly, "You know about fusion too, Pearl. That answer is obvious."

"Of course." Pearl confirmed, "But I also know that not all fusions are equal."

"What are you saying?" The tiny gem turned toward her friend, her eyes narrowed, looking for clarification.

Pearl's face only held sympathy, "Can you tell me you know everything there is to know about Sapphire?"

"Sure I do!" Ruby barked, before calming slightly in reflection, "Well… ya, right?"

Pearl flinched-, "Maybe I'm over thinking things." -questioning herself as a blanket of denial safely comforted her, "Maybe-"

"What calculations?" Ruby asked, "Just get to the point!"

Pearl did just that, "I realized when tapping into the spaceship database that those gems that work under the Diamond authority have a certain quality to their gem. I made that device to react specifically to that 'brand', if you will."

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"Garnet should not have been affected by that device." Pearl stated clearly.

Ruby processed the information, trying her hardest to come to some kind of understanding.

Pearl continued, "I always thought it was strange that a gem of Sapphire's standing would join us, get close to us, as she did."

Ruby's mouth opened.

"If…"

Pearl looked to her friend.

"If Garnet was affected, how do you know it's not me?" Ruby questioned.

The slender gem's heart went out to the red gem, "I've known you longest, Ruby. You may not have the cleanest record, but you're much to honest to be-"

"A spy?" The red gem defined what Pearl had not wished to.

Pearl looked out to the endless ocean in front of them. Ruby followed that gaze. Steven was splashing around, trying his best to win a water fight with the fastest gem on their team.

There was no way.

"So you're telling me Sapphire was some spy sent to gather information …by helping us fight?" Ruby swallowed, not wanting to think that she had been deceived by the very gem that she had the most faith in.

"You know her better than I do." Pearl shrugged, "I was put at ease long ago from seeing how well united Garnet seemed to become."

Ruby stood up, facing Pearl with a mask of anger, "So what do you expect me to do with this information."

Pearl stood to match, "It's ok to have some secrets, but not like this. Not when it leaves you blind and has possible repercussions with the team."

"Understood." Was the only thing Ruby could say.

The taller of the two let out a breath. She turned her head up, "It's getting dark!" She called out to the group.

"Oh no, fun police!" Amethyst warned the group, "Everyone run!" She began to head in the direction of the temple.

"Amethyst, no!" Pearl called after her, "You stay here and help clean up, I'm taking Steven back."

"Aw" Steven said, disappointedly.

And that was how it went.

Pearl headed back to the temple with Steven and the group of three was left to clean.

Amethyst grumbled at the work.

Sapphire paid the fussing no mind.

Ruby rolled her eyes. The other gem's complaining making her feel some kind of way, "Go on." She relieved the younger gem of her burden, taking a folded towel from her arms.

"Yes~" Amethyst celebrated, cheerfully running back to the comfort of the temple.

Ruby eyes watched the purple gem's figure grow small in the distance before returning to clear up the earlier picnic site Steven had made.

As the red gem stood, she could feel damp fabric brush against her. Sapphire's beach cover had become noticeably chilled from the evening air. Ruby was sure she was equally as cold.

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, bringing the slightly shorter gem into an embrace.

The blue gem pressed her lips gently upon the exposed skin in front of her, frowning slightly. Something felt amiss. Though she knew Ruby was in her arms, the red gem seemed so far away. The harder Sapphire held on, the more distant her pair seemed to become.

Sapphire pulled away, and nothing held her back as she returned to cleaning.

"Sapphire?"

The blue gem leapt at the sound, turning to Ruby expectantly, "Yes, Sweet."

"Pearl told me something."

Sapphire knew.

Speaking it aloud and seeing Sapphire's reaction, it made Pearl's words all the more real to Ruby.

The two stood apart, both terribly afraid to move.

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?" Sapphire asked sadly, her voice sounded painfully close to tears.

_Should I?_

Ruby shook her head, "I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

It was a fact. Garnet was living proof of their shared feelings.

Almost perfectly one…almost, for both gems held secrets.

In mutual respect for one another, neither asked questions about the past. It was the same for all the gems who fought alongside Rose. All that mattered was the present and future.

But this 'past' possibly related to the direct future.

Sapphire took a deep breath, "I was asked to gather information about Rose." She admitted, looking directly into deep red eyes.

Ruby's mind began to shift through old memories, taking in the very real possibility that they had all been lies.

The blue gem was quick to add, "Yellow Diamond did not know of you, you were irrelevant to the mission." Sapphire took a step forward.

The fighter stood her ground, "How was all **that **meant to be irrelevant?!" The words spilled from her lips hurriedly, emotion animating her arms as she spoke, "I'm not stupid. You wouldn't take so much time getting close if it was 'irrelevant'. And in the end you heard more from Rose's lips than I ever divulged to you! What did you expect to gain from me?!"

"Nothing!" Sapphire yelled back, "I'm **sure** Rose knew my purpose from the moment I 'happened upon' the makeshift temple. Pearl was sure to have her suspicions. And you…" Sapphire's voice faded, feeling she could say all too much yet still not give an ounce of justice to her love. "Nothing I learned ever got back to Yellow Diamond."

Ruby felt her initial shock begin to fade, "Why?" She whispered, pressing forward.

"Do you think I liked working for Yellow Diamond?" Sapphire's chocked, her cheeks becoming stained with tears, "I- had just as much reason as any other gem to fight back."

"Sapphire" Ruby could not stand by and watch, "I- I'm so sorry." It was even worse knowing that she was the one who had caused those tears. Feeling her own eyes blur, the red gem enveloped Sapphire in a protective embrace. Sapphire gladly clung onto her love, feeling nothing more than the arms around her.

"What do I do now?" Sapphire asked herself aloud, "That machine of Pearl's is torture, as it should be,… but it hurt you too."

"I don't care if it hurt me, something like that is nothing." Compared to what Ruby was feeling right now, it truly was nothing, "There must be a way to program it to distinguish between Yellow Diamond's and –"

"I **was** her's." Sapphire reminded, "There is no way to differentiate something engraved so deep."

"But-" Ruby drew away, just enough to look at the other gem's face. She had never felt so powerless. All she could do was listen whilst trying to remove every trace of tears with gentle kisses.

"I could never ask Pearl to give up such a perfect defense like that." Sapphire took Ruby's face in her hands, guiding it to be still, "If need be, it will be a glorious tie-breaker." She tried a small smile.

"We're strong enough even without that thing." Ruby assured, placing her own hands firmly upon the ones that held her, "We can take them on and win."

As though bound by an invisible force, the pair drew closer.

"Together?"

"Like we always have."


	15. Milk

Milk

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

"Ruby! Sapphire! Get in here **now**!"

The gems responded in haste, only to find-

"Waaaaaaaa"

Pearl rocking a tiny bundle in her arms. Her face looked drained, "Thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief to see her friends, "It seems as though we might have a problem."

"On it!" Ruby went to the warp pad, ready for another mission. The red gem was thankful for the distraction.

Sapphire looked to Pearl, "I don't think that's what she means."

The tall gem was cooing at Rose's son, giving her all into making the bundle of joy once again joyful.

Sapphire walked up to Pearl, "May I?" She asked.

Pearl handed over the heavy responsibility, feeling a sense of relief almost instantly.

The blue gem hummed a sweet tune as she brought the child close to her.

Steven's crying slowly began to fade.

Hearing the wails subside, Pearl took a deep breath, "There is a disturbance, but I'll be the one 'on it'-" She regarded Ruby with a seriousness, "this time."

"What?" The red gem blurted out, "Oh no, you were the one who said we should keep that thing here." She pointed toward the infant in Sapphire's arms, "It's your job to take care of it."

"Do you really want Steven with Greg?"

"Why not?" Ruby spat, "Half of that creature is his mess."

"Hold your tongue!" Pearl hisses, "Rose gave her physical form for that 'creature'."

Ruby recoiled, looking down on the warp pad. She really didn't hate Greg or Steven. But at times it felt wrong, like they were the ones who cut down the gem's precious Rose.

"I'll help." Sapphire quickly walked over to Pearl. She could feel Ruby fume a little, knowing those words included her by default, "How do I take care of it?"

"You got him to stop crying." Pearl observed gratefully, "You'll get the hang of it."

The tired gem stepped onto the warp pad. Ruby made room for her, "And why can't Amethyst do it? Didn't she vow to help you or something like that?"

"That gem never commits to anything." Pearl became noticeably irritated, "I don't even know where she is."

"Kindergarten." Sapphire informed her fellow teammates, not that they hadn't already know.

"Figures." Ruby, walked over to her partner. She looked down at the tiny humanoid.

Rose's son looked up into red eyes. Ruby watched as the infant made a whole array of odd faces at her, as though it was unsure of what to feel for the gem.

"We'll be fine." Sapphire assured the Pearl.

Pearl nodded, not waiting another moment before teleporting herself away.

"'We' will?" Ruby asked, poking the child's cheek gently. She had tried her best to stay away from this 'thing' that had taken Rose away from them.

"I can't speak for you, but I'll be alright." Sapphire turned to face the other gem.

"It can't be too hard then." Ruby crossed her arms.

Sapphire opened her mouth, sensing a hidden emotion behind Ruby's words. Seeing far too many possibilities where this pointless exchange could go on for hours, the blue gem did not feed into that emotion and remained silent.

They had been this way for a while now, unable to form Garnet.

Rose knowingly giving up her physical form was a shock to everyone… but it had not been to Sapphire.

The prophetic gem was a master of resilience; it was the only way she could function with the ability she possessed.

The other gems however had not taken the loss well. And when Ruby learned that Sapphire had kept that possible future a secret, it strained them.

Sapphire tried her best to keep the group together, but it was a difficult task when she was also trying to mend a frayed bond with her love.

Walked away from her pair, Sapphire sat in the newly built part of the temple. It had been made by Greg especially for Steven.

Ruby followed her silently, watching as Sapphire lie the infant across her lap. Watching a delicate blue hand cradled the tiny head. Watching the most pure smile crossed the infant's features, and watching Sapphire mirror that contagious smile.

"How are you good at that?" The red gem asked softly.

"At what?"

"Everything."

Sapphire looked up to find intense eyes looking back at her with an immense appreciation.

"You know, about what you said before -" Sapphire did not break her gaze with the red gem, "You would indeed be good at this too. It's not difficult."

Ruby flinched, wishing she had better handed her emotions, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I forgive you." Sapphire assured.

Ruby looked downward, discovering that the infant had found something yummy.

"It's only been a few weeks. Adjusting to life witho-" Sapphire followed that wide-eyed gaze, her face twisted as she saw what Steven had been up to.

Steven had brought a fist full of blue hair to his lips.

Sapphire tried to pull herself away, but the blue locks were too long and remained in Steven's custody. The infant gave her a look as if to say 'Why do you have this if it is not to put in mouth?'

Ruby choked back laughter.

Sapphire couldn't help but grin, "That's not for you." She gently told the boy, hoping he would understand.

He didn't.

"Here." Ruby reached over, taking the youth into her arms.

The boy clung on still, not willing to let go of his prize.

Sapphire took tiny hands in her own, carefully working the hair free.

"He's so strong." Ruby noted, obviously impressed by the small creature's strength.

"And he will grow yet." Sapphire reminded, "Perhaps you've met your match."

Steven waved his now empty hands, struggling to grasp onto whatever he could.

Ruby saw the plight and offered a finger to the youth, "Tiny hands, my only weakness." A small but mighty hold was placed on it in response.

"Only?" Sapphire teased, "I thought I was your weaknesses."

"You never were." Ruby stated mater-of-factly.

"Oh…"

"You were my strength." Came a flirtatious save.

Sapphire shook her head. How could something so cliché cause her heart to beat so quickly?

"Were?" The blue gem pressed, not wanting this dialogue to end between them. She looked to lips, waiting for a response. Waiting…

"Still are." Ruby corrected, leaning forward with half laden eyes.

Neither could think in complete sentences anymore.

It had been so long since…

Steven made an unintelligible noise.

It started the rekindling lover, causing them to jump apart.

Both gems looked to the child.

Feeling pleasantly high, Ruby dissolved into a drunken kind of baby talk, "Whachu looky ah baybay?" Steven's head flopped about, not focusing on any one thing in particular. Ruby laughed, "You're silly."

"You're wonderful." Sapphire thought. The blue gem was completely unaware the words left her lips.

Ruby flushed, not taking her eyes off of Rose's child, "This isn't so bad."

Steven raised Ruby's finger to his mouth.

"Uh…Do you think he's hungry?" Ruby wondered aloud as she pulled her hand back slightly, "What do human larva eat?" She asked seriously.

"Gem fingers and hair apparently." Sapphire said in jest.

Ruby chuckled, "Really."

"Well human's are mammals, right?" Sapphire thought back to all that had been taught about the life on earth, "So milk."

Ruby looked to Sapphire.

Sapphire looked to Ruby.

"What?" The blue gem asked, unsure of why they had begun this mysterious staring contest.

The red gem nodded toward her expectantly.

Sapphire's eyes grew wide as she realized… "I don't know if I can even-" The blue gem raised both her hands.

"Nonono" Ruby clarified, shaking her head franticly, "I meant, can you go check for me. Pearl's been taking care of this, so she must have some kind of milk around here somewhere."

"Oh, right." Sapphire jumped up, heading over to the kitchen area.

"Sapphire?" Ruby asked, as the gem in question continued to rummage.

"Yes, sweet."

"What do you think the point was… Did Rose even have a point, brining Steven into existence?"

This was the first time she had heard Ruby speak about Rose in such a deep way since…

"It's hard to tell. After all, Rose kept things from us. That's a difficult thing to process in and of itself." The blue gem continued to rummage through the refrigerator. It did not appear as though any milk was there. She moved on to the cabinets. "But everything she did, though it might not have seemed so at the time, was always well thought out for the group's benefit."

"So that would include you." Ruby looked to the boy in her arms. Steven was in the process of blowing little bubbles from his mouth.

Sapphire did not see whom Ruby was referring, "I hid things too." She had found some formula and looked at the label to distract herself as she spoke. "Sometimes people keep secrets because they think it will be best for those they care for." She poured the measured powder into a bottle. "But it can make things worse for them in the end." The blue gem turned to the sink, filling the bottle with room temperature water, "The last thing that person would wish for was to cause harm to the very people they are trying to protect."

"And that's why Rose wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, right?" A voice came from directly behind her.

It startled Sapphire. She pivoted around, almost dropped the bottle.

With no arms to spare, Ruby simply pressed herself up against Sapphire.

Sapphire nodded, "I think so." Hesitantly wrapping her arms around Ruby, careful of the infant between them.

The two stayed like that for some time, until Steven once again decided he had had enough.

"The milk." Ruby reminded.

"Ri-Right."

Ruby and Sapphire fed the boy together. Marveling at how quickly the infant seemed to drink. They also learned the horrors of spit-up together, momentarily worried that they had done something terribly wrong. Together they watched as Steven slowly closed his eyes, tried from the busy morning of being a baby.

"We did a good job." Sapphire praised, "As expected."

"Steven's still alive." Ruby grinned at the hush giggle she received, "I'd say that's a mission accomplished."

"He likes you." Sapphire watched the tiny human sleep in secure red arms.

"Ya?" Ruby watched over the boy with a newfound fondness.

Sapphire smiled, gazing up at the face of the one she loved most. She studied it intently. It was a sight she was extremely familiar with, yet somehow it seemed so new.

Ruby noticed.

The red gem looked from side to side, looking for an explanation as to why the blue gem was looking at her so, "What is it?" She asked, growing a bit self-conscious.

"This is nice." Sapphire hummed.

Ruby nodded in reply.

"I was thinking of helping Pearl out." The blue gem continued, "Maybe watch Steven more often… What do you think?"

"Do you think-" Ruby began, "I could help out?"

Sapphire's heart leapt, letting out a sigh of relief, "I hoped you would say that."

* * *

A/N: More baby-Steven?


	16. First Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: More baby Steven for everyone ^_^ Thank you to KND Operative Numbuh 227 for your request!

* * *

With the help of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, Steven was growing.

It was hard to believe he was almost 1 year old!

Through some sort of rare magic only Rose Quarts had possessed, the baby had managed to bring the Crystal Gems back together.

Amethyst spent less time in the kindergarten and more time at the temple "fixing up" her room.

Sapphire and Ruby became ever closer, enjoying each other and the time spent watching over Rose's child.

Pearl, in turn, was much less stressed. For better or worse, she had more time to process all that had changed around her.

Because of this child, all the gems were working toward finding peace. Not merely "we are no longer at war" peace, but true inner peace.

They took turns, in pairs, going out on missions and watching over Steven.

And when there were no missions or corrupt gems to contain… those days were the best of all.

Today was not one of those days. Pearl and Amethyst were off and Garnet was in charge of childcare.

Pearl insisted Ruby and Sapphire remain as Garnet when watching over the boy. Not that it was a hassle for them to honor such a request.

Pearl's unease was all due to a terrifying and, according to Amethyst, "hilarious", event.

In short, because of the event, the gems had learned that Steven could crawl.

Sometimes 3 eyes are better than 4, and **all** of Garnet's attention was to the youngster.

Steven needed it, as he made his way across the floor.

The boy babbled to himself as he explored. Steven was like a magnet for danger. It was times like this that Garnet was thankful for her vision.

The fusion followed Steven wherever he went. She allowed him to navigate his own path, making small corrections for him to avoid danger.

Steven seemed to love it most when Garnet got down to his level, resting on the floor with him. He reached for her with that kind smile, so much like Rose.

"Come here you little sweet-heart." Garnet would say, picking the baby up, "You've gotten so big."

Steven sometimes seemed to understand, letting an uncontainable giggle filled the air.

"Soon you'll be bigger than us." The fusion told the boy, wonder filling her, "And one day you might even be as tall as me."

Steven took the end of Garnet's glasses, uncoordinatedly pulling them off of her face. Garnet watched as he shook them around.

Such a fascinating creature he was.

The small child lost his grip on the glasses and they went flying from his hand. Upon landing on the ground, they disappeared.

Steven looked around, utterly confused as to what happened. He looked back up at Garnet.

The tall gem chuckled, "What happened?" She asked.

The tiny child's eye grew fixed on the fusion, it appeared as though the glasses were long out of his mind.

Steven had seen a new wonder. He excitedly spoke in his own little language.

Garnet understood. She waved a skillful hand across her face and a new pair of glasses formed. It obstructed the boy's view of those colorful eyes.

"Dose it scare you?" Garnet asked.

Steven took a moment, seeming to consider those words, but in no time at all he became distracted.

_Guess not._ The tall gem though, watching the boy move calmly away from her.

The fusion got up to follow him, flinching a little. A sore feeling spread through her body.

Though she hated to admit it…she was still out of shape.

Ruby and Sapphire had begun to fuse again. The two were definitely more in sync than they had been after Rose's passing.

So much had changed … they had changed, and through that change came a decision:

_[Will you stay with me? ... Forever?]_

_[Yes and even after that~]_

The two had decided.

From that moment onward, Ruby and Sapphire tried their hardest to stay one …Garnet.

It was a feat unimaginable on Homeworld, they knew. But this was not Homeworld, and they would!

Getting used to one another semi-permanently was not without its ups and downs. It psychically took a lot out of the pair, but they could often push through it by focusing on one shared thought for comfort.

This, however, was a time their hearts could not override the voice of their bodies.

**Poof**

The two gave in, letting go in unison.

Today Steven came as priority. There was no room to focus on anything else.

The boy appeared as though he was trying to crawl under the couch. He was of course far too big.

Sapphire caught her breath, "We did well that time."

"A whole 3 months." Ruby stretched, her muscles.

The blue gem got up, walking over to her pair with a weak grin, "But I bet we could do better."

"We're messing with serious magic." Ruby reminded.

Sapphire offered the red gem a hand, "Does it worry you?"

"If it means Garnet-" Ruby took that hand, pulling herself up, "No, I not afraid."

"Ahhhhhhh"

Steven cried.

Ruby tensed, eyes darting directly to the youngest member of the Crystal Gems.

Sapphire ran over to the boy in a flash. "He appears unharmed." She told her love.

Ruby sighed in relief, "That's good. We wouldn't have heard the end of it from Pearl."

"Waaaaaaaah" Steven continued to wail.

The blue gem bit her lip, "What's wrong with him." She asked Ruby nervously, as the red gem picked up the bundle of tears.

"Try singing." Ruby suggested.

Sapphire did. She sang a beautiful lullaby. It cut through the cries, but was not enough to slay them.

This was when Ruby grew worried, "That always works…" She bounced the child gently in her arms.

"GWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Hungry?"

"He can't be. We** just** fed him."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet"

The two listened closely to the sobs.

"Wet?" Ruby's eyebrow rose as she tried to decipher the garbled language.

"Maybe." Sapphire's face scrunched in displeasure, "Is that … his first word."

Ruby thought on it, "I won't count it if you don't."

"Deal."

"GWeeeeeeent"

The two checked to find a surprisingly clean diaper.

"What's wrong, Cutie?" Sapphire asked, brushing back Steven's curly locks tenderly.

Ruby seemed to be contemplating something.

"Do you have an idea?" Sapphire hopefully looked to the red gem.

"Do you think shaking him would- ?"

"No." Came a flat reply, "That would be worse, for sure."

"Gwaaaaaa"

Steven began to calm slightly.

"Shhhh" Sapphire hushed the tired little one.

Steven looked between the two gems that held him so dearly. He hiccupped with weary tears.

"What do you want?" Ruby spoke softly, "I wish you could just tell us."

Sapphire gasped, "What if he's sick?!"

"Gwanet"

…

The room fell still.

Steven fussed about in Ruby's strong yet still arms.

Ruby and Sapphire found that they were frozen. Any fatigue they experienced was replaced by a joyful energy.

"Did he just?" Ruby's voice cracked, seeming on the verge of tears now too.

The young boy blew raspberries up at them, protesting the absence of his earlier guardian.

"Yes…he did."

Ruby smiled with pride, "I'll count it if you do."

Sapphire laughed, completely happy to give Steven what he asked for.


	17. Fortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: I have a few more ideas for one-shots. Recently I got another request to continue the real world AU (chapters 3 &amp; 4 in this fic). Who would be interested in a continuation of that? It would be a proper length fic that would be posted on its own, outside of this collection of one-shots.

Here's an extra little teaser for that real world AU.

* * *

Amethyst groaned.

"I told you."

"Ya, I know." Amethyst flopped back on a big comfy chair, "But it's a good kind of hurt."

Pearl scrunched her nose up, unable to imagine how eating to the point of being ready to explode could be any kind of good. She continued to delicately sip some warm spicy soup. Rose sat across from her on the floor, a small coffee table separating them.

It had gotten cold outside. Autumn was nearing its peak, soon to descend into a frosty wonderland.

Ruby looked around at her fri-

No.

This spirited group was her family now.

She looked down, a little embarrassed by her own thought.

Ruby's eyes strayed to the woman beside her. Sapphire was enjoying some sort of amorphous fried nugget.

Blue eyes peeked out from under long bangs, catching her roommate. Misinterpreting the glance, Sapphire raised her tray, "Would you like to try?" She asked.

"Uh" Ruby felt a little silly, "Su-sure." She covered up.

Before Ruby could even lean forward to pick up a fork…

"Ah" Sapphire instructed, holding a sample out for her.

Ruby's quickly glanced toward the other housemates.

No one noticed… or perhaps no one cared.

Sapphire was like this with all her friends, Ruby had to remind herself.

She wasn't special.

This wasn't special.

So why did this feel special?

Ruby leaned forward, taking the morsel into her mouth. Her face twisted as she bit down, "It's squishy." Came a shocked revelation.

A high pitch giggle rang through the room.

"What is it?" Ruby asked cautiously, a bit worried by that laugh.

Sapphire covered her mouth, trying to hold back her amusement, "I actually have no clue exactly what it is."

"…"

"It's mock General Tso." Sapphire finally explained. Upon noticing Ruby's confusion remain, she continued, "It's a vegetarian alternative to chicken, but what it is … no clue."

"Oh" Ruby understood, "That explains a lot."

Sapphire continued to smile at her with that spellbinding smile.

"Everyone." Rose shook a paper bag to gather attention, "It's time." The large woman held the bag out to Pearl.

Pearl smiled kindly. She did not believe in this sort of thing, but she enjoyed seeing Rose light up as she did.

A graceful hand reached into the bag, pulling out a cookie. Rose moved on to Amethyst, and the pattern continued.

Ruby watched the lot with interest. This was completely new. When the bag was placed in front of her she followed everyone's lead and reached into the bag, pulling out a cookie for herself.

Rose watched her friends in anticipation as they opened their cookies.

Pearl read aloud from the paper found inside. "You will have success in your new career."

"How wonderful!" Rose clapped her hands together in joy, "But I never had any doubts you would be."

Pearl blushed.

"Hey, hey" Amethyst lazily interrupted, waving her hand for attention, "Mine says: You and your wife will have a happy marriage."

A little annoyed to be distracted form Rose's praise, Pearl looked up toward the chair where her friend was lounging, "Why are you so happy? You don't have a wife."

"Not yet." Amethyst winked down at her.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

"What about you Ruby?" Rose leaned toward the newest housemate.

Ruby was caught off guard, "Oh. Right." She mumbled, trying her best to chew the mouthful of cookie before saying, "You can accomplish anything."

"Generic." Amethyst commented.

Rose shook her head, "It's a fine fortune."

"It is kind of boring." Ruby agreed.

"Sapphire?" Pearl asked, "Are you alright?"

"They never have bad fortunes in these do they." Amethyst wondered to herself with a sigh, a contented sleepiness beginning to take over.

Ruby looked to Sapphire only to find vivid blue eyes peering back at her.

The usually boisterous room seemed to quiet, as though Sapphire was now the only one there with her.

"I-" Sapphire tightened her clasped hands, "There wasn't a fortune in my cookie."

Rose seemed surprised, "Oh."

"Ooo~ Bad omen." Amethyst sat up, waving her fingers in a spooky way.

Pearl hushed her.

Ruby shrugged, "Maybe that means you can make your own future."

"That must be." Rose gushed, "How lucky for you, Sapphire."

Sapphire looked down at her hands, bangs falling over her face. She hoped it would cover the truth.

She **had **received a fortune, one much too embarrassing to read aloud.

_Look no further. Happiness is right beside you._


	18. We All Start Somewhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Fun story with this one. Last night I was so stressed over a big job interview, so wrote this to calm myself down. Turns out I got the job!

This one-shot is random and short, but hope you enjoy anyway (And hope it makes sense since it was written reeeeealy late last night :o )

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?"

Sapphire smiled kindly, "Rose said it would be helpful to have fusions on our side when fighting. And due to our little 'incident' a few months back and the rumors that became of it, Rose asked us if we would be willing to… you know." She knew Ruby already knew. The red gem had been there too after all.

"And **we** said?" Ruby stressed.

"Well-" Sapphire tried to explain, "First, you got mad at Rose for even suggesting such a thing."

"Yes, yes. Go on." Ruby nodded.

"You went on to shout some nonsense about me being some sort of precious gem who deserves to be beheld untainted by another's-"

"GO ON!" Ruby insisted in a panic. She did not want to relive that spontaneous, not to mention horribly revealing and embarrassing, declaration.

"Then, Rose asked if I felt the same. To which I replied that I didn't." Sapphire recalled, noticing Ruby's expression shift to something utterly adorable. That expression made the blue gem feel strangely unfocused, "Rose asked if I would consider fusing with another."

"You said?"

Sapphire shrugged, "I wouldn't know. You lead me here before I could answer."

"R-Right."

"And now you ask me all these things." Sapphire sighed, "Ruby, I care for you so. You know this, correct?"

Ruby froze, eyes becoming wide disks.

"It's obvious that we do not have to fuse if we so choose, Rose understands this well. But I sense that you are-" Sapphire weighed her words, "-struggling with something."

The red gem tried to relax. But how could she? Sapphire was right.

Sapphire tried to lighten the mood, "Besides, it seems like Rose already has a prospective fusion besides us. Not that they-"

"How-" Ruby mumbled.

"Pardon."

"How would we do it?"

The earth went silent, flora stopped dancing in the wind and fauna held still in wait.

Sapphire opened her mouth to explain, but only a squeak came out.

Ruby snorted. She really didn't mean to laugh, but the relief gave her a newfound confidence.

Deep blue tinted already blue skin, "I know how!"

"Wonderful." Ruby congratulated.

"…"

"After you~"

"Well." Sapphire straitened up, "I imagine I would do something like this." The blue gem spun around, kicking a leg up in a sweeping motion. The act accentuated the gradient colored petticoat underneath. It flowed lightly around her and back into place. Gloved arms moved fluidly but with purpose.

Sapphire's dance was free and calming, but alluring and strong. It reminded Ruby of waves on the shore.

But this would not work, "I don't dance like that." Ruby observed, growing a bit disappointed that Sapphire had stopped her dancing.

"Oh?" Sapphire folded her arms in front of her chest, "How do you dance?"

Ruby grinned, jumping back, "Like this." She took to the sky, flipping herself back. The red gem skillfully landed on one hand, spinning her body to the side in a fluid motion. The moves were rigid and harsh, like harmless attacks landing swiftly on the ever forgiving air.

Sapphire was struck by the dance's unique beauty as the red gem moved toward her.

For a moment Sapphire contemplated moving out of the way. But before the two collided, Ruby stopped short of her.

The two stood eye-to-eye, the initial intent behind the exchange completely lost. Both merely stood in admiration of each other.

Sapphire shifted, walking past Ruby. The blue gem wrapped an arm around the gem in front of her. It trailed along that midpoint as she slowly walked around the gem, a bit unsure of what she was doing or what was to be done.

Upon returning to meet Ruby's eyes once more, Sapphire found her dance partner was much less puzzled.

Ruby moved a steady arm to mirror Sapphire's own upon her waist. The two suddenly turned into each other sharply, switching arms and directions in the process. Sapphire tightened her grip, feeling unbalanced from the rough motion.

"This won't work." Sapphire voiced her concern.

Ruby loosened her grip, "What won't?" She wondered aloud, seeming a bit surprised.

"Fusing- You mean, you weren't trying to?" Sapphire had been sure that was what this dance would lead to, "What are we doing?"

Through their conversation, the two continued to move. Sapphire felt Ruby's intensity ease. It provided her flexibility to move about, drawing them closer and farther with every step.

"Dancing." Ruby said matter-of-factly.

Sapphire frowned. She had known that much. The blue gem stepped back, interlaced hands still bound together.

This shift in mood did not go unnoticed by Ruby, "Fusion is too easy, Sapphire."

"Excuse me?" Sapphire pulled them back into each other's arms with a swift motion.

"Well not 'easy'." Ruby corrected. She thought on her words as they whirled through an uneven dance. An observer might believe the two were dancing apart if they had not noticed that single bond. "It's easy to fuse, but harder to be a perfect compatible fusion."

The two moved around one another, dancing their own distinctive dance in unison.

Rose had not said anything about wanting faultless fusions… if there even was such a thing. But Ruby-

"It takes time, not to mention a lot of work to maintain." Sapphire understood, "But truthfully, I'm not against the idea-"

Ruby pivoted to meet Sapphire, catching her smoothly as she drifted near.

The dance ended.

"-If it was with you." Sapphire felt a prickling sensation on her cheek at the closeness. Though they were apart she could feel Ruby's emotion. It leapt in a matching rhythm with her own. Those parted hearts wishing to be united.

"Where would we even start?" Ruby mused to herself in a whisper. Hopes and fears raced through her mind, a feeling of endless possibility much like a future vision.

The two remained ever close, neither was prepared to let go.

Sapphire smiled knowingly, having a future vision all her own. A vision she had expertly learned how to interpret. And the answer to Ruby's query stood out as clear and real as the tender response.

"Here."


	19. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe

A/N: Short because trying to live through the feels this StevenBomb is raining down.

* * *

Ruby clicked her tongue as she pace the temple entrance.

Pearl, who had been watching the ocean below, gritted her teeth, "Could you please stop that noise."

Ruby did. But only because she had not been aware she was making any sort of noise. Her mind was elsewhere.

Pearl silently watched the other continue to walk about pointlessly, "I'm going to regret this." She sighed, "But, what's wrong?"

"Where's Sapphire?" Ruby wasted no time sharing her current dilemma.

"At the Kindergarten doing rounds with Rose." Came a matter-of-fact reply.

Something the red gem already knew, "Nonono!" Ruby exclaimed, "They should be back already. Why aren't they?"

Dread suddenly began to build inside the fighter from hearing the words aloud.

The war was over, but that hadn't stopped the violence. It was not uncommon for those gems having difficulty adjusting to the Earth to take out their frustrations on Rose and those they deemed closest to her.

Pearl smirked, not at all reading the other gem's state, "You care for her deeply."

"She's my fusion partner in the cohort." Ruby protested weekly, mind hovering between two worlds, "But-"

"Oh, I think you do~" Pearl teased, "You may have been fused 'for the war', or whatever poor excuse you both used for it. But this emotion now goes beyond all that. Why, it's much like that of a human."

"Enough!" Ruby screamed, causing Pearl to jump.

They locked eyes.

"_Stay focused with me. If we are not calm we cannot listen."_

"_I don't want to 'listen', I want to fight until __**they **__listen!"_

"_But if we do not first listen to them, what battles will we know to fight." _

Ruby could almost hear that familiar voice in her mind, an ever present piece of Garnet within her.

The red gem took a few calming breaths, trying to mimic those they had taken together.

Pearl watched with an interest. Ruby had somehow grown farther and farther from the chaotic mess she had been when they had first met.

"And what about you and Rose, huh?" Ruby finally spoke.

"What about us?" Pearl looked around anxiously, as though someone might hear, "What have you heard!?" She whispered.

Ruby snorted, "You're such a hypocrite."

The slender gem straitened up, "I don't know what you're implying but I'm simply Rose's loyal knight." Her words held unbridled pride in this fact.

Ruby shook her head, "Whatever you want to call it. It's all the same." She returned her eyes to the warp pad.

"It's completely different." Pearl assured, crossing her arms, "In any case, what will you do if Sapphire has feelings for you?"

"Why does this even interest you?" Ruby wondered.

Without taking her eyes off of the warp pad, Ruby could hear delicate footsteps draw near.

Pearl stood alongside the tense smaller gem, "Because we're …friends."

Ruby's eyes went wide. She dare not look at Pearl for fear those words would be taken back.

"I know, I know. It's a more 'human' concept." Pearl laughed to herself, feeling slightly foolish, "But nothing on Homeworld comes closest to describing how I feel for you both."

"Do you really think it's ok?"

"Do I think what is ok?"

Neither moved.

Both looked onward.

"To speak so freely, to be 'friends' with other gems not of our quarry … to be fused for no one's gain and purely for that of the pair. Is it really so-"

"This is not Homeworld, Ruby." Pearl reminded, "We fought for this planet because each of us found value in keeping it safe."

A blanket of comfortable silence fell over the two rebels.

"Pearl."

"Yes."

"I really like Sapphire.

Pearl smiled, looking down at her unlikely friend.

Ruby couldn't help but smile back at Pearl's goofy grin. She always had that look when she was right about something.

"We decided someday soon to-"

**FLASH**

"We're back!" Rose called out.

Ruby and Pearl looked up at the two …scratch that, three.

"What is **that**?!" Pearl pointed at a tiny creature who was chewing on the end of Rose's lovely dress.

Sapphire hopped down from the warp pad and made her way to comfort of Ruby's side, "'That' is an adorable Amethyst gem." She told Pearl.

Pearl scrunched up her nose, "And why didn't you poof it?"

The purple gem began to drool, locking it's eyes on Pearl in an assessing way.

"Does it really look all that harmful to you?" Ruby noted, believing 100% in Sapphire and Rose's decision to bring it back to the temple unmarred.

The young gem seemed to find something of interest and without a moment's thought took off toward the beach.

"Look at it go." Ruby appreciated.

As if to show off, Sapphire took off after it with her own admirable speed.

Rose bent down toward Pearl, whispering- "Can I keep it, please." -in her ear.

"You can't be serious." Pearl turned to face the grand gem, a hint of blue tinting her cheeks.

Rose had the most indescribable expression, it rendered any and all of Pearl's arguments invalid.

_I can't say 'no' to that face._

Sapphire returned carrying the tiny amethyst, "I think they saw a bird." She told the group.

Amethyst seemed to be enjoying the attention. They looked up at Sapphire with the most intrigued gaze, reaching tiny hands upward to explore her partially hidden face.

Ruby instinctually walked over to help Sapphire carry the youth.

Pearl sighed, "I'll help teach it."

Rose nearly jumped for joy, "I'm so glad!"


	20. Garnet's Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

**A/N:** Last one-shot for a while (unless someone requests something or writers block happens). Going to finally be working on that separate real-world AU SU fic. It's called "Our Castle from Rubble".

This chapter is based off of the episode "Secret Team". Amethyst says something like "Only Garnet's allowed in there." about Garnet's room. It made me think that there might be a good reason (aside from dangerous bubbles being stored there).

* * *

Garnet's room was always so warm. It was a safe haven for the two Homeworld gems. A place all their own, whether it be as Garnet or themselves.

The laughter of two rang through the high ceiling.

"Can you believe the human said that?" Ruby finished her tale of the day's events.

Sapphire shook her head, an amused smile playing on her lips, "It does sound like a bizarre exchange."

"It was." Ruby agreed, "Even after all this time, I still don't understand humans." The red gem lounged against one of the room's rough walls.

Sapphire inspected one of the many bubbles floating above their heads, "We haven't truly had the opportunity to interact with humans till recently." The blue gem raised her hand. A pink bubble responded, floating neatly to her.

"They change so rapidly." Ruby noted. Her voice seemed far as she watched every move Sapphire made with a fixated interest, "Whenever I think I understand them, there is something new. Humans and gems might as well be like night and day."

Sapphire distractedly, hummed in agreement, "But as night and day, humans and gems still hold traits that complement each other in the most beautiful way." She let out a disappointed sighed, letting the bubble float freely once more.

_Gem 873… Bubble Ineffective_

"You mean like dawn and twilight?" Ruby did not stop for a second to think about the corrupted gem Sapphire had been studying. She had lost hope in those bubbles centuries ago after Rose's tears proved ineffective in healing them.

"Precisely." Sapphire agreed, walking to where Ruby stood, "You say humans change fast, but we gems can change drastically too."

Ruby frowned. She did not want to think about those gems who had lost themselves. But even if she did not wish to think about them, they were all around her.

The Crystal Gems had decided that Garnet's room seemed the most appropriate to house any bubbles.

Everyone agreed that Rose's kind heart shouldn't be put under the stress of having the constant reminder hanging literally above her head.

Pearl made sure to keep her room as 'Rose friendly' as possible.

And amethyst was too young.

The responsibility was great. But the partnered gems had each other.

Sapphire nestled herself as close as she could to Ruby. With practiced hands, the blue gem led Ruby's hand to her lips.

She felt the warmth of that gem, her love, the very essence of all that Ruby was.

"No matter the changes we have gone through." The blue gem whispered, "This is still the part of you I love most."

If that red gem was to maintain itself, if it was to crack or even if it was to turn corrupt… it would still be Ruby.

Ruby shivered, and though she was not at all cold she pulled Sapphire into a heated embrace.

A frustrated cry announced Amethyst's presence. The hyper gem burst through a puddle on the ceiling, "Garnet?" She whined.

The two halves of Garnet separated instantly. Sapphire clumsily rolled to the side, hiding by Ruby's side. She leaned against the wall by her love feeling terribly shy despite her recent forwardness.

"Amethyst!"

Ruby contemplated scolding the gem for barging in unannounced.

"What were you both doing?" Amethyst innocently pointed between the two.

Sapphire refused to let that topic continue, "Amethyst." She focused the youthful gem, "Please tell us what you need."

Amethyst did not press further. She had become slightly wary of Sapphire since she found out the blue gem could 'see the future'.

"Pearl's getting on my case again." The purple gem explained, "She keeps coming in my room like she owns the place."

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really. How terrible." Sapphire remarked dully.

"I know right!"

Ruby could not help but smile at the oblivious young gem, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Amethyst made her way to the two older gems, placing herself directly between them for comfort.

"Well it all started last week…"

As Amethyst explained the situation, Ruby began feeling her mind drift off. By the time she remembered to listen it was already too late, Amethyst's predicament made absolutely no sense. She hoped Sapphire was better focused.

"What do you think I should do?" Amethyst asked.

"Have you told Pearl all this?" Sapphire replied calmly.

"Why should I?" Amethyst crossed her arms, "She should know how I think by now."

Ruby ruffled Amethyst's short locks, "Just try it."

The purple gem sulked but listened. She looked up to Ruby and was much more prone to listen to the red gem's words, even if they were simply confirming something Sapphire had already said.

"I _guess_ I can." Amethyst skillfully made her way back to the puddle on the ceiling, "But if it doesn't work I'm blaming you, Sapphire.

Sapphire's mouth went agape.

Ruby chuckled a bit as the purple gem ducked out of sight, "Wow. She really doesn't care for you all that much, does she?"

"What did I do to make her dislike me so?" Sapphire wondered.

Ruby grinned, "Don'know. Could be those times you warned her about some terrible fate or another."

"It's not like I can pick the possibility and make them come true." Sapphire sighed, "Besides, when I told you it brought us closer together. You didn't run afraid."

"Or maybe I was too afraid to leave your side."

Sapphire knew for a fact that this was a lie but she continued, "And because of this you are still so afraid to be parted?"

"Of course, I don't want to be apart from you." Ruby leaned close, "But for entirely different reasons."

Sapphire hummed her approval at the smooth response through a light kiss.

Not a word was spoken as a kiss turned to two and continued until blue lips strayed from red ones.

Ruby opened her mouth, drawing in a breath.

Sapphire's lips curved, pleased to hear that voice.

"Pearl!"

The blue gem drew away mechanically, a little unsure of her own ears. Had Ruby just said-

"Pearl" Ruby said again, pointing to something behind Sapphire.

The blue gem turned to find the slender gem indeed there.

"Were you …watching just now?"

"Who? Me? No. I just got here."

"You need a bell!" Ruby shook her head, "Better yet, we need to set up one of your precious rules. How about one on entering rooms, hm?"

The three stared at each other for what seemed like decades.

"So…" Pearl cleared her throat, "Have you seen Amethyst?"


	21. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Takes place after Steven Bomb 2

**BIG** Thank you to everyone following this long string of short stories and also those who have been giving requests.

[Guest] Maryjfox: I would probably be absolutely terrible at writing the characters as dogs. Sorry ;_; (it seems like such a cute story idea) Like lady and the tramp~

[Guest] Maryjfz: Such a cool idea! My fic 'Our Castle from Rubble' is similar. You might enjoy it if you are looking for that kind of storyline.

* * *

Steven strolled along the boardwalk on the way to meet his father. Today was going to be another fine day in Beach City. He could feel it.

"Finally!" He heard his father joyfully yell. Steven saw the balding man lounging on a lawn chair watching tv.

Steven picked up his pace, "What's up daddy-o?"

"Oh, Steven." Greg motioned to the youth, "Come here, Bud."

Steven listened, eyeing the tv as he passed it on the way to his father's side.

"Everyone can marry now." Greg ecstatically informed him, "I just found out from the ol' tube."

Steven heard the excitement in his father's voice and it made him wonder, "Well, ya- everyone can marry… couldn't they?"

"Well, that's the thing, not everyone could."

"What?!" Steven could not comprehend that this had been the case.

"Ya. You never realized?" In dawned on Greg that his son had been unaware, "Only males and females could get legally married in the past."

"WHAT?! But that's not ri-"

"It's ok Steven.", Greg reminded. "That changed today."

Steven's eyes went wide, " !Bye" He spoke quickly before rushing off.

"Wait!" Greg called, leaning back as he watched his son run off down the boardwalk, "So much like your mother."

**SLAM**

The temple's beach-house door flew open.

"Steven?" Pearl jumped.

The young boy tried to catch his breath, "Ga- Mar- they can- you …"

"Slow down." Garnet tried to calm the young gem, "Tell us what's wrong."

Steven took the deepest breath he could manage, "Did you hear?!"

"Hear what?"

"Marriage!"

"Mirage?"

"No. Like, you can get married now!" He looked straight at Garnet.

Amethyst snorted at the boy's lack of understanding.

"Steven." Luckily Pearl was always happy to explain, "We don't share our love in the same ways humans do."

"You don't marry?"

"No."

"Kiss?" Steven blushed.

Pearl seemed uncomfortable, "On occasion. But it's-"

"Hug?"

"Of course." Came a giggling reply.

"I see." Steven nodded seriously.

Garnet, who had been overseeing the exchange, knelt down to Steven's level, "Thank you for thinking of us." She ruffled the boy's head.

"Back on Homeworld Ruby and Sapphire could not be considered any closer than they are now." Pearl smiled, "It would be pointless for them to partake in such a …human custom."

Amethyst watched the group with interest. She was more knowledgeable about Homeworld than Steven, but even she sometimes felt like an outsider to their customs, "I donno, being married too might be fun." She interjected.

At the mention of Homeworld, Garnet began to think. Inside her mind gems of blue and red stood side by side in the void.

"Homeworld." Sapphire shivered, she could still remember the pained screams reverberated through her heart.

Ruby scrunched her nose in disgust, "Homeworld never really understood a single thing about fusion. We should have-" She bit back the words, feeling caught in-between two worlds, fighting hard not to look back at the past.

"We didn't cause this." Sapphire reached down to take a trembling hand into her own. But she knew that once Ruby got her mind on something she had to think it through on her own. That did not prevent the blue gem from staying by her love's side.

Ruby already knew they had to try and save what could never be undone.

To do that they first needed to make sure a similar fusion was safe; in an ironic twist that meant saving Jasper, the very gem who was against their 'shameless' bond.

Though she knew all this, the rowdy gem was having trouble keeping her emotions from clouding the path to reach this goal.

Sapphire took slow steps to face the red gem.

Her beacon was there to light the future paths in front of them, a light that had always been there and a light that Ruby would never allow anyone to snuff out.

"Sapphire." Ruby breathed, as gentle kisses fell upon her heated face.

Arms linked around bodies as tight as the strongest chain.

"It's not our way-" Sapphire stopped her kisses, brining lips instead to attentive ears, "But if it's with you."

_Sapphire._ Ruby repeated, the name was soundless on her lips.

"Would you marry me?"

The blue gem pulled away just enough to see, "Are you crying?"

"No!" Ruby sniffed.

"Sweet, I love you." Sapphire anxiously tried to sooth, "We don't have to. It's not like-"

Lips found open lips, effectively silencing and answering Sapphire at the same time.

"_Yes"_

A voice not of the two, yet comprised of the two, spoke through the void.

"Garnet… Gaaaaarnet?" Steven called from atop the tall fusion's head. He waved his hand in front of her face, "'Yes' what?"

"Why is she smiling like that?" Pearl asked, recoiling a bit.

Amethyst chuckled, looking at that brilliant smile and then at the oblivious Pearl, "Well… Looks like we're having a wedding."


	22. Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

**A/N:** So many people wanted a wedding and a wedding there will be!

* * *

Steven was beyond ecstatic at the idea of having a wedding for one of his caregivers.

But what goes into a wedding?

The youth did not know.

Steven was not receiving much help from Pearl, who insisted such a custom was not relevant to gems.

"Your mother was never married. To my knowledge no gem has ever married."

Garnet hushed her, "This is what I- they decided."

"But do you know what a wedding even is?" Pearl asked. She knew in theory but, "How do we even plan such a thing?"

"Ooo! We should get a big cake."Amethyst gushed, already beginning to plan various parties surrounding the event instead.

Not finding any answers he needed, the boy head to his father's carwash.

It was already dusk when the young gem knocked on the side of the van, "Dad." He called.

"Steven." Rustling could be heard inside. In no time at all the back doors opened, "What's up, bud? I didn't think you would be back today."

Steven climbed into the van, taking a seat beside his father.

"You look like you've been thinking about something."

"I have." Steven replied, "Ruby and Sapphire are going to get married."

"That's great!" Greg exclaimed.

"But none of gems or I even knows what happens at one."

"Well, actually I'm not so sure they can legally marry… since they're from outer space and all." Greg wondered to himself.

Steven's face fell further.

"But we can still hold a ceremony for them." The elder of the two quickly assured. "And lucky for us I've played at a few weddings back in the day."

A bright smile lifted Steven's face, "We can be party planners."

"Universe and Universe is back in business!"

* * *

"Why did you place us in separate rooms Steven?" Sapphire questioned, "I want to see Ruby."

The gem to be wed tried to stand from her seat in front of the mirror, but Pearl had other ideas, "Stay still." She hissed, "I can't get your hair symmetrical if you move."

Sapphire mentally wished Pearl hadn't taken it upon herself to be Sapphire's "Bride's Maid".

"You have to stay." Steven begged, "It's bad luck if you don't stay apart."

"It's like I'm a hostage." Sapphire mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Pearl asked, pulling back tightly on one of the braids she was working on.

"Nothing." Sapphire frowned noticeably, "You know I could just do my hair by-"

"It's part of the experience!" Pearl insisted, continuing her work. The technical gem looked down at a glossy magazine page and then back up into the mirror in front of them. "Almost done."

Something about this day was making Pearl feel nervous. But it was a pleasant kind of nervous. The feeling left a bittersweet taste in her mouth, flavored with a dash of envy.

"Is this really what you want?" Pearl found herself asking.

"It is. You should have seen Ruby's face light up as we spoke on it." Sapphire's voice sounded far off as she recalled the memory, "I want more than anything to keep seeing a face like that on her."

Pearl had a hard time imaging such a face on her rowdy red friend. She had never seen the Ruby that Sapphire so fondly spoke of.

"I hope she's fairing well."

Steven spoke up, "Last I checked Amethyst was keeping her under control."

"Under control." Sapphire repeated, not feeling at all reassures by the young gems words.

* * *

"I'm freaking out."

"Calm down."

"I'm always calm." Ruby grit her teeth, "See."

"Uh… Ya, sure." Amethyst chuckled, "Why are you all antsy?"

The red gem continued to pace around the room, "I didn't forget anything right."

Amethyst realized she was being ignored, "How does Sapphire put up with this 24/7?" She wondered aloud.

"Pearl gave you that checklist." Ruby remembered, for once grateful for the perfectionist's list making skills.

"Something borrowed, something old and new… and blue" Amethyst read off, handing Ruby the paper and pencil.

"I have nothing blue." Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, "Why would I have something blue?! " The red gem waved her hands in the air as though the thought was ludicrous.

Amethyst watched in amusement as her friend look around the room in the hopes of finding something suitable.

"Do you think Sapphire could count as something blue?" Amethyst offered.

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

For a moment Amethyst was unsure of what was to happen.

Ruby slowly raised the pencil to the paper, "Check." She marked.

"Pearl told me that she would take care of the old and new with Sapphire." Amethyst mentioned, "So that leaves you with borrowed."

The purple gem made her way to Ruby, "Take this." She offered her outstretched hands.

"What is it." Ruby asked as the item was placed into her pocket for safekeeping.

"Candy."

"But borrowed means…So you're saying you want this back?"

"Of course I do!"

…

"We didn't miss anything right." Ruby asked again.

"NO!"

* * *

Greg looked around at a makeshift arch set before multiple empty mismatched chairs. It was all resting on a very old platform he had put together on the beach.

He winced at his work, "At least the floor looks like it will still work." He nodded, looking at the setting sun, "It should be about time to start."

As if right on cue, Steven called from the temple, "Dad!"

"What?"

"You can take a seat!" The boy motioned for his father to get into place before disappearing back into the house.

"Is this really it?" Greg was shocked, "I'm the only guest?!... Reminds me of the concert I had here."

Pearl and Amethyst exited the house, meeting Greg on the slightly risen platform.

"Hello, Greg." Pearl greeted formally.

"Hi, guys." Greg waved, "Hey, listen. Don't you think it's a little sad that no one showed up."

Amethyst looked around, "We did. And it's not like anyone else knew about this anyway."

"You didn't ask people to come."

"It's important that we are here." Pearl said matter of fact, "And besides, we don't know many humans in the way we (unfortunately) know you."

Greg chose to ignore the negativity in the gem's tone.

The creek of the screen door drew the wedding guest's attention to Steven.

The young gem was dressed in a tee-shirt tuxedo. He looked very serious as he walked down the beach-house steps. The boy slowly marched his way down the aisle, briefly breaking his 'serious character' to wave at his father as he passed.

Steven pivoted under the arch to face his family. He pulled a note card out of his pocket and began to read the introduction.

"Dear fellow gems and dad. Today we celebrate the love between two gems who wish to be united by marriage."

He looked up at the screen door. The guests also turned their attention with anticipation.

…

"Any minute now." Steven whispered hopefully, unsure of what to do next.

Pearl sighed, got up and unceremoniously returned to the temple.

Those left on the beach turned to one another at the sound of yelling coming from inside. Pearl's words were not understandable and Greg was sure that this was a good thing.

In no time at all, the slender gem once again exited the screen door, returning to her seat gracefully as though nothing happed.

"Hey, Pearl." Steven whispered, not at all discreetly, "Is everything ok?"

He was answered as two gems appeared from the temple.

They walked as a pair down the aisle, coming to stand in front of Steven.

Rose was part of Steven and Steven had Rose's gem.

It was agreed that the all loving boy was a perfect fit for leading this wedding.

Steven looked between the two gems, taking in the sight before looking down at his notes, "We will begin with the exchange of vows which they have written themselves."

Sapphire turned her head, "Ruby?" She noticed the red gem looking terribly uncomfortable.

Ruby turned to look at Sapphire with wide eyes,_ I didn't know we had to make our own._

They turned to face one another, both hands clasped together.

Sapphire lead, "We have been by each other's side for millennia. You know me better than anyone else on any world. You are my friend, companion, love… half of Garnet. You make me feel complete. I reaffirm my promise to love you forever and after."

Ruby began to shake. She was so happy, but also so very nervous. She could never speak something so beautiful now that nerves had wiped her mind clean.

"Ruby." Steven invited. He was unaware of the storm that was brewing inside the red gem.

The guests waited eagerly.

Sapphire's veil, which had not been in use to cover her face, was finally lifted by blue hands. She brought the long sheer fabric forward, letting it fall over them both.

"What-" Ruby began to asked.

"Now no one can see us."

Ruby's eyes looked to the side, "Pretty sure they ca-"

"Who are 'they'?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby's eyes returned to the being in front of her.

"I only see you."

And the more Ruby looked forward, the more everything outside of the thin fabric seemed to disappear. "I never want to stop falling in love with you." Ruby sighed.

Sapphire grinned.

"You are wonderful, a flawless gem." Ruby spoke for no one but her love, "No matter what the future holds, no matter what might try and rip us apart, we will always find each other. I promise to love you in all your forms. Even if we should both shatter, I could never stop loving you."

The beach was still save for a delicate breeze and the soothing sound of small waves sifting through the sandy shore.

The child with the rose quarts gem had stars in his eyes, "I pronounce you married." He said with pride.

Amethyst began to cheer.

Pearl attempted to hush the purple gem.

"You may now kiss." Steven read from the card.

Greg heard his cue and hit a switch with his foot.

The floor beneath them came to life with light. The wedding party was pleasantly surprised by the sudden glow. The radiance was only rivaled by the wedded pair's own light.


	23. Thunder & Lightning

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Every chapter I write it occurs to me that one day all these chapters will be pretty much SUPER OOC and SUPER far from the canon. Thank you to everyone still willing to read these silly one-shots~

This short drabble was inspired by the song "Naturally" by Selena Gomez .

* * *

Sapphire stood at attention before her trusted leader.

"You requested my service, Rose Quarts."

"Yes." The grand woman smiled at the ridged words, knowing full well this kind of formality was for show alone, "Pearl, would you please leave us for a few moments time?"

The Pearl bowed gracefully, and took her leave without a word of question.

Sapphire felt the slender gem brush against her as she passed by. The knight's perfect pair of blue eyes gave her a look of warning… of disapproval?

The noise of the door signaled to the prophetic gem that she and the magnificent quartz were alone.

Rose descended from her dais, quickly taking a pair of gloved hands in her own, "Welcome back to the temple, Sapphire. You must tell me how the scouting mission went."

"I have submitted a report to Coral, surely everything you wish to know can be read within."

Rose's face fell, feeling almost as though any familiarity the two gems had cultivated together had been lost somewhere along that mission, "I ask you as a friend. How was your journey?"

"Where do I begin." Sapphire's cold voice cracked, allowing hidden warmth to seep through, "But that wasn't what you called me for, is it." She stated knowingly.

"It's not unrelated." Rose looked off to the side, knowing she was caught, "Sapphire, what you do think of fusion?"

"I think-"

* * *

There was no place for this type of expression.

Not on Homeword.

Not on Earth.

That is what the two had always been told. That is what **all** gems had been told. And the punishment for those who dared oppose-

Ruby and Sapphire had been sent out to explore the vast frontier of Earth, but in truth it felt like being in hiding. Concerns for the repercussions of their hidden affairs were kissed away in the shadows of the forsaken Earth.

They worked to collect knowledge of this still unsullied terrain; flora and fauna seemed to be resiliently reclaiming their home nicely.

Surly they had enough data to satisfy even Pearl. Even still they stayed in a self-imposed isolation.

What choice did they have?

This new feeling they had found in one another and the being they had created together. It all begged them not to return to the true isolation that was 'home'.

_We will not be separated again._

Short fevered kissed caused shivers as cool fingers brought warmth to cheeks.

A spark lit the space between them, grounding each to one another with its dazzling roots. The air crackled in apology.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, bringing her love nearer.

Sapphire buckled under the innocent touch and worked herself free from the hands that held her waist so, laughing all the while.

Ruby stood perplexed, "Really. You're **that **ticklish?"

"I can't help it." Sapphire tried to steady herself, "Somehow you always manage to find just the right spot."

"Ya?~" Ruby raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Sapphire became flustered, "You know what I…" She tried to deny but found no falseness with either statement.

Ruby grinned, both pleased with and apologetic for her teasing "I'm sorry." She nuzzled close in an attempt to comfort the embarrassed gem.

The blue gem relaxed into the embrace, she whispered words she would never share with another gem.

And the world became light.

A new being emerged from that light to greet Earth once more.

She covered her eyes, unable to look.

If she could not see the world then perhaps they could not see her.

Perhaps they could not judge her.

* * *

Sapphire stood in front of her leader…her friend.

_What do you think of fusion?_ Had been the question.

But what answer could Sapphire give, "I think…" What could she say that would give it the justice it so deserved.

What kind of answer was Rose looking from her?

Sapphire decided to stick to the basics, "Fusion is the amalgam of two gems' physical beings. It has many purposes, though most are criminal offences …or at the very least heavily frowned upon." She looked up at her friend.

Rose had the most disheartened look on her face, "Is that really how you feel?"

"It's what is written." Sapphire stated dully, repeating what she had come to learn through the millennia. Every word hurt to speak, because every word betrayed her very existence.

"Does Ruby feel the same?" Rose fought to hold back tears. She could feel her friend's suffering and it reminded her-

The room frosted over with Sapphire's unexpressed questions.

_Why these questions regarding fusion?_

_What did Ruby have to do with this?_

_Did Rose know?_

_How?_

_Would they be punished?_

_Rose would never … would she?_

-Rose was reminded of a reason why she had fought to protect this world. She knew it was secretly the reason her friends had stayed to fight by her side.

They had won.

That cause had been realized.

But reaching out and taking the prize was still intimidating as the bitter memories of the past lingered.

Rose hoped one day they would be able to see.

_You are free to live together now and exist as you wish to be._

What was once a dream had become reality.


	24. Love will have its Sacrifices: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do now own Steven Universe.

Such amazing requests!

**A Lights Shadow**: Can you do a fanfic on sacrifice? Just the usual "sacrifice for ones the love fanfic"

**Guest**: May I suggest writing about when they get ruby and sapphire get mad like on one of the new episodes keystone motel but a little different.

**Guest**: where one of their gems cracked and they care so deeply that their afraid of losing each other

Hope you like!

* * *

A loud call rang through the high walls of dry gray stone.

It was a call that had once brought a great annoyance to Ruby, for it signaled an inspection.

High ranking gems and those whom worked closest by their side would flood kindergarten. Asking their questions, taking their samples and partaking in their favorite hobby…making the worker's lives miserable.

How she had hated it. That is until-

Ruby eyes flowed one of the intruders.

-Sapphire.

This pristine blue gem had become somewhat of a friend to her.

Sapphire remained in line with the others. And as though she could feel those eyes upon on her, perfect lips curled into a pleased smile. It seemed as though the gem walking beside Sapphire also noticed the change. She looked past Sapphire's smile, and Ruby was sure their eyes met.

This gem, with a color of red almost to match her own, began to speak with Sapphire. Sapphire tilted her head up, unwilling to say more than a few words in response.

The group of gems passed by and Ruby was hurried back to work. No matter where she was she would be able to hear the announcement.

Another one of Blue Diamond's orders… another one of her lies.

Ruby was beginning to lose faith, as were her fellow workers at this quarry.

Instead they looked to Pink Diamond as a possible savior. Her rule was kind and fair. Perhaps the Diamonds would soon hold a meeting and come to an agreement …for once.

It was becoming more and more apparent. This life on Homeworld was no longer sustainable.

The properties of the soil were dwindling. These newly formed gems were suffering, appearing more fearsome and uncontrollable with every batch.

The Diamonds were hesitant to admit it but, Homeworld's time tested ways were dying. Yet somehow it's pride and strange traditions remained as firm as ever… maybe even more so.

At lease, Ruby thought they were strange. And it was an odd twist of fate that had led her to find that Sapphire felt the same.

* * *

They had met on a very typical night. Nothing at all would have made Ruby feel as though it would be any different. Her shift had come to an end and she was walking back to a small abandoned cavern she called her home.

Gems still went about their business, what need was there for sleep when so much could still be done.

Ruby climbed through the various rocky formations that stood between her and relaxation. She knew that her physical form needed to rest. But even still Ruby felt a strong sense of boredom.

_Is this it?_

_Working all day…. For what? To do it again tomorrow?_

_What did Blue Diamond even need with all these new gems?_

I high giggle echoed though the rock, catching Ruby's ear.

_Something of interest!_

The voice hummed in the distance and Ruby felt her heart begin to race. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all. She climbed up toward where she thought she had heard the noise.

"Stop singing." Another voice pleaded, "You'll give us away."

Ruby peeked over a large bolder and down at two gems.

Both were decorated in long elaborate gowns, one of blue and one of red. They held each other close in a slow dance.

Full lips closed, her song was finished, "Maybe I want people to see." She said almost teasingly.

"Why in the world would you want that?" The other responded as she was whipped around, her gown was picked up on the wind to reveal a geode of color hidden beneath.

Red, Orange and Gold

Ruby squinted. She vaguely recognized this gem as Andesine. Andesine had been visiting their quarry for quite some time. She had been one of the less strict of those sent to assess them.

But who was the other?

And what were they doing?

They couldn't be trying to fuse…could they?

Andesine and the blue gem moved in time to an inaudible tune. Ruby marveled at how in sync they seemed to be despite not having a melody to keep them in beat.

The blue gem's steps slowed.

"Sapphire?"

_Sapphire._

And the pair stopped all together.

"This is hopeless. It's just a myth." Sapphire seemed sad.

"It's not! I've seen it done. Were you even trying?" Andesine's voice seemed almost angry, "Don't you trust me?"

Sapphire nodded, "We could try again if you like? Maybe it takes practice."

"It's not about practice." Andesine tried to explain all she had seen, "It's about connection…trust."

Ruby flinched, she saw where this was headed.

"Then perhaps we have none of those things."

Ouch.

Andesine's eyes narrowed, "Is this because I-"

"No." Came a curt reply. It was soft, almost like a sigh.

Despite the way this conversation had come to a close, Ruby felt an odd sense that Andesine was the one with the upper hand.

Sapphire watched as Andesine walked off and even after.

The blue gem strolled over to one of the many boulders that had fallen from the cavern wall. She seemed to almost levitate before perching herself on it.

Ruby felt a strange empathy as she watched over this unfamiliar gem.

Sapphire was stunning, without a doubt.

Poised.

Elegant.

Calm.

It was just then the blue gem let out a shriek.

Ruby nearly fell over, clutching her chest.

_What was that?!_

Suddenly this obvious gem became more mysterious.

Ruby collected herself to find Sapphire was now facing in her direction with the biggest grin on her lips.

Ruby was tough, as tough as gems come but she hated to admit she was a bit fearful of this incomprehensible gem.

"I know you're here~" Sapphire said in an almost sing song way, "Come on out."

Taking baby steps, Ruby came forward as requested. To her surprise Sapphire seemed to be put at ease, as though seeing an old friend after years of being separated.

"You saw." She stated.

"I won't tell." Ruby promised, unsure of what power this gem could have.

Sapphire lifted herself into the air-

_She __**can**__ float._

-landing on the ground just in front of Ruby.

"I'm glad." Sapphire's tone was thankful.

Ruby reached forward. This gem had the most obstructive bangs.

"Don't." The blue gem quickly turned away.

In her movement, Ruby saw, "You have… only one eye!"

"I'm not a monster." Sapphire assured, holding a hand over her bangs to see to it that Ruby would not get another chance to look at her hideous imperfection.

"I know you're not."

"Then why must you keep staring."

Ruby momentarily wondered how Sapphire could still see her.

"May I see your eye again?" She asked hopefully.

Sapphire bit her lip. She knew this fate was inevitable.

Gloved hands parted her bangs like a curtain.

"Wow." Ruby had never seen a gem so, "Beautiful."

"What-" A deep shade of blue quickly spread across her face, "It's a flaw in my cut. That's not beautiful at all. I can't even change my shape to avoid it."

"I'm glad."

"You're glad for my misfortune." Sapphire crossed her arms, her eye firmly locked with Ruby's own, "What a terrible thing."

"No. I-"

"I'm through with this conversation." Sapphire decided. She seemed as though she might leave.

It was the last thing Ruby wanted, "Wait." She reached out to grab a tiny hand.

"Let go."

"But I-"

"I know your kind."

Ruby froze, "… 'My kind?' … And what was that?" She released the hand as though it were corrosive, "You know nothing about me."

"I know more about you than you think." Sapphire assured.

"Huh? Ya, right. And how?"

"I know your fates." Came a cryptic response.

"Who cares!" Ruby yelled.

Sapphire blinked. She had expected that to either impress or frighten the gem. It had for all the others.

"Let's go back to that 'your kind' business." Ruby fumed.

"You steal the soil just to raise armies for-"

"Armies?" Ruby repeated, looking for some kind of clarification.

"They didn't tell you?" Sapphire seemed equally shocked by this revelation.

"No! You think I'd want that? What do they even use them for?" Ruby erupted, "If you think I'm low, you're no better. Just because you don't do the tough work doesn't mean you don't benefit. You knew! And what have you done about it?!"

Sapphire looked down, guilty of all Ruby had said. She caught notice of something of interest, "You're smoking."

"What of it?" Ruby spat back.

Sapphire flicked her wrist down at the ground beneath Ruby. The ground hissed below her feet and a fog was released into the air.

Ruby jumped back, "Ice?"

"Cold to be precise."

Ruby took note of these abilities should a time arise they might be used against her, "So you say you can see fates."

Sapphire seemed more than willing to share, "My prophecies are not always clear. In fact, if another is wrong I may be joining you in the Kindergarten."

"I don't think you would last long in the quarries." Ruby looked over the gem, "No offence.

"The queries won't last that long anyway." Sapphire frowned, "Surely you must be seeing the effects as well."

Ruby was suddenly struck by something, "Why are we still talking?"

"I've kept you." Sapphire realized.

_No, that's not what I meant. _Ruby thought as Sapphire turned to take her leave.

"…Goodbye."

"Till we next meet." Sapphire bid.

_For real?_

_It's not like they, two gems of such different standing, would ever be able to meet again. _

"What, are we fated to become unlikely friend or something?" Ruby jokingly called out.

"Hm" Sapphire contemplated. She spun around with strange grin, "Well we don't become friends."

Ruby cocked her head to the side, wondering whatever they were to be if not friends.

Sapphire saw the confusion and reveled in it. She giggled.

Ruby recognized it from earlier. Though this time it sounded uncontained, unrefined even.

True.

The meeting that night was all Ruby could think about the next day as she worked. It took her extraordinarily long to finish her quota and return home that night.

As she made her way through the cavern she thought she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. Fists rose instinctually.

The moons above illuminated a blue figure in a ghostly glow, "We meet again."

"Bumping into someone is fate. It doesn't count if you come search for the person yourself." Ruby noted, lowering her arms, "Is that how you make all your prophecies come true?"

"Fate is something that can be taken into one's own hands. I could have come here tonight or spent 5,432 years 11 months and 2 days waiting for us to meet once more by what you consider chance." Sapphire explained, "And that's granted you or I didn't die during exploration or civil war before then."

"…Huh?" It felt as though Sapphire was speaking in another language.

"I liked this fate much better." Sapphire smiled, stepping closer, "And it's one of the few visions I've ever had that has been so clear. I couldn't bear letting it pass without seeing you again."

"You make this sound almost romantic."

"Am I?" Sapphire became embarrassed, "I'm sorry." Her mind had wandered through the future and she had become lost in the blissful times to come. She tried to ground herself, remind herself where she was.

"I don't think you have to be sorry about something like that." Ruby wondered, "But I'm a bit confused as to why you'd want to take a risk being out here again. There are a lot of gems who might recognize you. You took a big enough risk yesterday when-" Ruby realized that the topic might still be a tender. Instead she asked, "Do you do that often?"

"Fuse? No." Sapphire explained, "Dance? Yes."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Sapphire shook her head, "Not at all."

Ruby thought on what possible difference there could be.

"Do you?" Sapphire asked in return, realizing her voice sounded far too hopeful.

Ruby snorted, "No. You know that's illegal right? If I were caught-"

"I didn't ask the legality."

Sapphire was serious.

Ruby had heard all of the cautionary tales.

'Don't fuse. It's dangerous. There will be those who seduce you with promises only to leave you stuck in a pain filled fusion. You need to find an individual you would trust with the light of your gem. Even then, if you are caught a terrible punishment awaits. These laws exist to keep gems safe.'

"No."

"I see." Sapphire seemed disappointed, "It was impolite for me to ask."

"You're extremely strange. I mean, like an interesting type of strange." Ruby added, "I'm kind of glad you decided to show up tonight."

Sapphire smiled.

* * *

They went on like this.

As time passed, a strong friendship grew in the shadows of that cavern.

Neither had mentioned fusion until one night as Sapphire sang, Ruby remembered the dance she had witnessed.

"Sapphire?"

"What is it?" Sapphire responded in song.

Ruby cracked a smile, suddenly feeling all the more confident to ask, "Do you think we would dance well together?"

The song died, "What did you say?"

Any confidence Ruby had left her, "I didn't mean fuse!" She was quick to assure, "But actually dance. Do you think I would be good at it?"

Sapphire face her, "I know you would be." But her voice was somewhere else.

Ruby became excited, "Great! We should do it."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Sapphire reaffirmed.

Something sickening snuck into Ruby's heart.

"She has nothing to do with this." Sapphire answered the unasked question that danced around Ruby's mind.

"Then what?"

Sapphire took a deep breath, "Do you wish to fuse?"

"Not really."

This was either a lie or an aspect of fusion Sapphire had never heard of.

For fusion can only be mutual (right?).

All she knew was if they were to dance, Sapphire saw a striking and powerful amalgam gem. She could understand the feeling of being part of that being, yet she could not truly feel it. It was agony and she found herself missing something she had never felt.

Deep in thought, Sapphire didn't notice Ruby as she drew near.

"What do you see?" The red gem asked.

"Something you would not like."

Ruby took hold of Sapphire's hands, pulling them both up.

The blue gem was hesitant to continue, "Please understand. I want to, but we really can't. Because you said you-"

Ruby was not dense. She had been able to add up the pieces and knew full well what Sapphire tried to protect her from.

And that was precisely why Ruby trusted her.

Each step the two took became more fluid, all while tightening a red string around them until they could no longer pull away.

The world flashed to light.

_This is incredible._

Garnet grinned, gazing out at the world through unified eyes.

She looked down at the palms on her hands, vaguely aware of the distinct feelings within.

Another flash and Ruby found herself back in Sapphire's arms.

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby backed out of the embrace, "I panicked and wanted to come back."

"No." Sapphire assured tenderly, "I- thank you."

"You too." Ruby replied, overwhelmed by all that had happened. "If you ever want to… you know, again-" She fidgeted anxiously, "Do you think we could try again?"

"Yes."

And they would.

Learning limits, new abilities.

All together.

They came to learn who Garnet was and what she meant to them.

And as the celestial cycles passed, Garnet became their preferred method of expression. She even began to wander boldly, exploring the area around her. Always behind the safety of a shield, glasses that would protect her eyes from any potential judgmental gazes.

On one outing something occurred that Garnet had not foreseen. A hard hit on her head cause those glasses to fall. They disappeared to the ground.

Before she could recover a voice spoke out to her.

"You looked familiar, I knew it was you."

Garnet looked forward at the source of the attack. It was Andesine.

Garnet tried to run but something caught her, ripping her in half. She felt a light cross her mind and then nothing at all.

The next thing either knew they were isolated from the world and each other. No matter how loud they screamed or what ability they tried to use, nothing worked.

The horrible punishment Ruby had once heard about but not the isolation. It was the separation from the one you truly wished to see most. Worry, loss and anger cycled through Ruby's mind until she felt as though she might lose herself entirely.

There she stayed for years until one day a grand gem stood in front of her cell.

"I need you for a mission." The Pink Diamond stated, "We plan to explore earth. You are one that Homeworld deemed fit to realize as an experimental test subject for this mission."

The words offered freedom, but in the most cold of ways.

"I refuse!" Ruby looked up from her spot in the far corner of the cell, "I might not be allowed to see Sapphire, but I won't be worlds away from her."

The Pink gem extended her hand, "You mean this one?" In it held a blue stone.

"What?!" Ruby jumped up in panic, "What did you do!" She ran forward only to be knocked back by the force field that held her inside. Tears began to spill over her face. She had waited so long to see Sapphire… but not like this, "I used to think you were fair and kind. I dreamed about being lead by you." She choked, "Turns out you're the same as the others. I hate you!"

The Pink Diamond did unexpected, she smiled, "She is fine and I was not the one to return her to her gem."

"Then who did?"

"I visited her first. How she fought to see you." The Diamond ran her fingers over the gem in a motherly way, "The poor dear eventually retreated."

"She better be fine." Ruby grumbled.

"I promise you." The pink gem assured, "She was granted a pardon in exchange for her continued service to Blue Diamond. A gem called Andesine testified that it was you who had been the cause for her going astray. Yet she spoke against it all and has been in these jails just as you have. Can you explain to me why that is?"

Ruby try to comprehend, but she knew one thing for sure, "I love her."

"I am sure that is why." The Pink Diamond's eyes seemed to light up, "And that is why-"

The Diamond raised a hand and the force that had kept Ruby contained disappeared.

Ruby's mouth hung open but she quickly escaped, taking the Sapphire gem into her arms.

"You will both be going with me to Gem Colony: Earth. And you will be going in whatever form you choose. That's an order."


	25. Love will have its Sacrifices: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Wrote a little follow up to last chapter.

Next chapters will be:

-Greg's first meeting with the pair.

-Holidays!

* * *

Ruby looked down at the gem safely in her hands. No one had questioned her as she left the jail with Rose. No one would **dare** question a Diamond.

They entered a small transport ship that had been waiting outside.

Ruby did not question.

It was not because she did not dare, nor was it because she trusted this regal gem. Pink Diamond had reunited her with Sapphire. That was a good enough reason to follow her… for now.

Ruby looked up from the exquisite blue gem held tightly in her hands, up at the pink gem sitting across from her.

The Diamond turned to Ruby, offering a kind smile.

It was not returned.

"Your face will stay that way~"

Ruby was not in the mood. She looked back down at the one in her hands, afraid that if she looked away for a moment they might be separated again.

"My name is Rose Quartz." The Diamond offered.

"I know." Ruby responded dryly. Had Rose assumed she had not been educated in the Homeworld history?

"Can you tell me more about-" Rose tried to strike a conversation.

But Ruby couldn't hear a word. She could only feel the cool and still very distant gem in her grasp, "Why is she not back yet?" Her foot began to tap with nerves.

This was the first time Ruby was confronted with Sapphire retreating into her gem. There had never been a reason to in the past. And of course it had to happen at a time she couldn't be there for her.

What if Sapphire didn't come back the same?

What if-?

"She is a sapphire. Their regeneration is known to take long."

"But she's not just a sapphire, she's Sapphire! My Sapphire!" Ruby was appalled. Of course their mineral and formation might be different, but each gem was precious both by nature and uniqueness. No two cuts were ever the same, even if it appeared that way to the naked eye, "Don't you have a gem you hold precious?!" Ruby questioned.

Rose seemed taken aback by the bluntness, "Of course I do." Her demeanor shifted, "In fact she will be joining us on this mission."

"Tell me more about the mission."

Rose was happy to oblige, "Homeworld wants to create more colonies. One planet, Earth, looks promising. The terrene is habitable to us but still very widely unexplored. I offered to join those whom the other Diamonds deemed… well, let's just say, I'm your guardian as you explore a new world."

"We're expendable." Ruby knew. What intrigued her was why a Diamond would offer to accompany them on such a mission.

Rose did not try and paint the situation in a false light, "To Homeworld, yes. But I asked you and your love to join me for an entirely different purpose."

"And what is that?"

"You both have something I have not seen in a great long while."

Ruby continued her interrogation, "And what do you expect us to do?"

"Be as you are. And stand by my side."

"As your… lovers?" Ruby raise an eyebrow.

"No!" Rose waved her hands quickly, trying to brush away the mere thought. Wondering how Ruby could have ever jumped to such a conclusion.

During their interaction, Ruby felt she was beginning to understand this Diamond a bit better. She realized the pink gem was much more than the idealized leader she had always envisioned. Sitting across from each other as they were, Ruby felt a comfort.

"As my strength."

"There are other gems much stronger." Ruby, as strong as she was, knew her weaknesses well.

"Yours is a different kind of strength."

Garnet had never fought and Ruby wondered how Rose could know such a thing to be true.

Rose continued, "And in return. I promise to protect you both no matter what."

It seemed like a good trade. But really, what choice did they have? None.

Somehow Rose spoke as though they did.

"Did Sapphire agree?" Ruby asked, unwilling to accept on both of their behalves.

Rose shook her head, "No. We didn't make it that far. She was frantic and I believe may have misunderstood my intentions."

That didn't seem like Sapphire.

Rose continued to explain, "She kept weeping about 'fates' and 'probability'."

It had been years. What had Sapphire seen in her prophecies? What sort of emotions and endless possible events did she loose herself to, all alone in that cell.

Ruby tried to imagine. It was too much.

She brought the gem closer; her thumb traced the cut sadly.

Rose look away, "We should be arriving shortly."

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, a slender gem awaited them.

Rose exited the craft first, motioning toward this new gem that waited obediently, "This is my lovely Pearl." She grinned, "Pearl, meet Ruby and Sapphire."

The pearl seemed just as ridged as Ruby would have expected.

"Just as you will be my strength-" Rose smiled gently at the one by her side, "She is my voice of reason."

Those pale cheeks darkened with a subtle hint of blue, "Of no, Rose. I wouldn't go that far." She let out a giggle, one fuelled by embarrassment and pride.

Ruby was struck. So much for the drone she had took the Pearl for.

Pearl walked forward, "You are Ruby, I presume. And this is the Sapphire gem?" She reached out to inspect the gem in Ruby's care.

But Ruby pulled away, her eyes turned menacing with warning.

Pearl looked to Rose for an explanation. Rose only shook her head. Pearl sighed, understanding that she must leave the red gem be. She returned to Rose's side, as she always would. "Let me show you the-"

Just then a flash of light stunned her to silence. It drew all three gem's attention as Sapphire ascended into the air. Ruby released the gem gladly, allowing it to twist and form.

"Sapphire!"

She floated to the ground with arms outstretched, wrapping those arms around Ruby's neck as she allowed her feet to touch the ground beneath. A stream of tears already trailed down the middle of her face.

"Ruby." Sapphire quickly slid her arms back, gloved hands caressed cheeks that were also becoming wet with tears, "I can't believe- Every single future I saw we… This can't be real." Sapphire almost choked on her worlds, "There's no way you're here."

"I'm here." Ruby hands reached upward, mirroring Sapphire's affections, "See."

Their heads bumped together almost painfully. But it was a feeling they both shared, so it too was precious.

Pearl cleared her throat.

Rose shushed her softly.

"You were serious." Sapphire realized, reluctantly pulling away from Ruby.

Rose nodded, "Forgive me for so callously not taking your condition into account. I hope you will accept my apology."

"Of course." Sapphire assured. The new paths of fate began to fill her mind with hope, "I will follow you." She promised.

"And if that's the case, I will too." Ruby added.

Sapphire turned back to face the one she had almost lost, pulling her close. Both shared a meaningful smile as they artfully moved against one another, toying with the idea of committing the same crime that had once led to their separation.

"We **were **given permission." Ruby rationalized.

"We don't need their permission."

Ruby wondered if there would come a time when they truly would not. As for now, they danced.

Pearl watched in horror as the two fused, panicking as she saw their three eyed creation. She stepped in front of Rose, "Please run. They'll probably lose control soon."

"Will not." Garnet answered with a calm edge.

Rose walked around the protective Pearl, stars shown in her eyes. This gem was even more magnificent than she had imagined, "You are by far the most well formed fusion I have ever seen. It's no wonder you were able to stay both together and hidden so well."

"I know." Garnet grinned. Delighted to be recognized for what she truly was for once.

"Wonderful." Rose whispered to herself as she continued to take in this stable fusion.

It went against all previous documented cases.

It piqued a curiosity in her.

What other secrets did fusion hold?

Pearl watched as Rose continued to admire this new gem. A budding envy caused her to suggest, "Why don't we go inside and meet the rest of the crew?"

* * *

A/N: I read a post on Tumblr about how Rose might be 'evil' and also one about how she may have been aware of the cluster experiments. I hope not.


	26. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: I was going to have the first time Greg saw Ruby and Sapphire unfused be a fun thing. Maybe even tie it into a holiday~

…Nope. Sad fic idea happened instead.

Holiday fun fluff next (will also include Greg and Connie to make up for this)!

* * *

And a great flash erupted in the room. Stronger than any light ever witnessed before.

A cry called out from the light.

Greg's heart broke and awoke at that single noise. It signaled Rose's end and the beginning of a life he already held more precious than his own.

The light nearly blinded him, but it was not enough to keep him from quickly searching for that which he knew must be.

A baby.

Their baby.

Rose's baby.

He gasped, catching sight of the tiny creature. Tears, both sweet and sour fell from his eyes as he reached forward.

Stepping into that light blindly.

Stepping into fatherhood blindly.

How could he ever manage without Rose's guidance?

The infant landed gently into his arms, as though that had been his destination all along.

All returned to normal… yet nothing was normal.

How could it be when something so unexpected happened?

Something so sudden. So…

Amethyst's mouth was wide; her eyes darted around the room. She looked for someone, anyone to speak on the joy and horror they had just witnessed.

Purple eyes found Pearl. The slender gem's body shook, yet her face remained eerily still. The younger of the two reached out, taking hold of her friend's hand.

Greg looked down at the child in his arms and he saw Rose, that kind and beautiful gem physically a part of this precious being.

Pearl bit her lip. She hated it but … she saw it too.

'Steven' as Greg had called it, was the strangest yet most perfect fusion Pearl had ever seen.

It was then everything changed.

"You knew…"

The room looked to Garnet.

There was no time to ask what she had meant by that comment, before another voice rose past the fusion's lips, "I didn't."

"You always know!"

"That's not true."

"Don't-" Garnet grasped at herself, grunting as she tried her hardest to calm herself down, "Don't lie to me!"

Greg took a step back, turning aside to shield the child in his arms from anything that might come.

Garnet took a deep breath, "If that's how you feel, I'm more than happy to-"

A light shot through the room.

Greg turned his back to it. Due to recent events he hated that light and what it had brought with it.

"We didn't have to unfuse for this!" A new voice yelled, not taking the time to care that a newborn was in the room.

"I thought that's what you wanted." This other voice held a calm edge to it, "Who would want to stay fused with a 'liar' like me?"

Greg turned around to see two youthful gems shout at one another.

The red one was lost in emotion. The path of tears marked visibly on her face.

The blue of the two stood her ground. Her words held an authority and assuredness as she pled her innocents.

Innocents to what, Greg could not understand.

The human turned to the Pearl. For answers? Help? Anything?!

Blue eyes looked back at him. For a moment he thought he saw a hint of something similar, something that bound them and made them relatable to one another. But it was fleeting. Pearl closed her eyes, forcing tears to finally fall to the earth.

The very earth she and Rose had-

"P."

The slender gem ripped her hand away and took off.

"Wait up!" Amethyst called after her. She gave her human friend a sympathetic look before following Pearl.

Greg looked down at Steven and the infant made all sorts of faces back at him.

And that was all the support he needed.

"How could you not tell us. Not tell me!" Ruby exclaimed, "What are we going to do now!?"

Sapphire spread her arms out wide, "How am I supposed to know?"

"You always know!"

"No." Sapphire assured, "We just always figure things out **together**! Why can't this be the same? Why do you insist it's because of me? You literally know all of me. Why do you even-" Her words weakened with every passing breath, only to finally dissolve into tears. "As Garnet we are halves of the same whole, so-"

Ruby looked down. Her vision was no longer clear either.

Of course she knew Sapphire wasn't to blame.

"But you're the better half, the side of me that knows." Ruby tried to pull herself together.

Greg watched. He wanted to interrupt but was finding it difficult to find an opening in the conversation.

Steven however did not have any trouble interrupting, "Waaaaa" He cried.

It caused two and a half sets of eyes to instinctively turn.

Sapphire covered her mouth as she watched Greg rock the boy, "I'm so sorry." She apologized, "We shouldn't be… now is an extremely inappropriate time to argue like this."

"It's alright." Greg continued to soot the tiny one, "We all greave differently." He could not even imagine what the loss was like for the gems who had known Rose since before humanity was born.

Ruby and Sapphire hung their heads.

"But I think… never mind-" Greg began, but quickly backed off.

_Probably shouldn't be getting involved with their argument. _

He looked to the two, who now stared reverently at the floor.

"Thank You, Garnet" He whispered, unsure of the two gem's names, "I'm sure… things will work out."

Garnet had been there for him in a way Pearl and Amethyst had not. She accepted him, mentored him and he hoped she would continue to do so.

The human took his son, slowly walking away from the temple. He wanted to be alone with Rose's miracle.

With heads still bowed, Ruby snuck a peek at Sapphire. "I'm sorry." She said, lowering her gaze again, "I know you didn't know."

Sapphire nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sapphire shook her head.

Ruby walked around to face her usually cheerful love. It was almost cruel that on most occasions they were unfused, and she could finally see that lovely face, it was because of something unpleasant. Ruby rarely **saw** Sapphire smile anymore.

"Rose saved us…she saved Garnet!" Sapphire looked up, "And there was nothing we could do to save her."

There was silence.

Ruby's mind searched for an answer, but there was none, "We couldn't." She agreed.

This confirmation caused Sapphire to take a step forward, walking directly into her love.

Ruby swayed a little but it was not enough to knock her over.

Fingers locked together.

Rose had saved their lives. They would never be able to repay that debt.

Because of Rose, Garnet was given a chance at life…life

"We might not have been able to protect Rose." Ruby thought aloud, "But we** can** protect the love she created."

_Steven_


	27. Love Advice: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Hope this makes up for the last chapter ;_; Another take on how Greg met Ruby and Sapphire. Takes place sometime after the episode "We Need to Talk"

There will be more holiday fun to come! Halloween and another Valentine's day (And of course mistletoe related chapter ^_^)

* * *

Greg paced just outside the temple.

_Keep it together, man. Tonight's the night. Gonna break out the ol' L word. _

Any moment now Rose will come through those doors or flash in on that warp pad and-

The warp pad came to life.

_Geez. Ok._

_This is it…. _

_I'm not ready!_

"Greg?"

"Oh, Garnet." Greg exhaled deeply.

The fusion stepped off the warp pad, "You're back." She spoke in her usual calm voice. But the musician could hear the hint of mischief in her tone, "Have you come for Rose again. It's not like you to stand around so quiet."

Usually Greg burst into the temple with some new song or another, ready to serenade Rose.

"I guess not." He rubbed the back of his head, "But tonight's special."

Garnet did not say a word, but she did not leave either.

So Greg continued, "You see, it's Valentine's Day. Um, do you … know what that is?" He asked cautiously, hoping the question would not offend.

Garnet shook her head.

"Oh boy. Let's see here-" Greg tried to explain, "Well it's a day couples get together and celebrate their love."

The tall gem seemed confused, "Can that not happen every day on Earth?"

"Yes, it can. But not like this." Greg had not expected such questions, "It can also be a day to do something more. Like proposals or confessions." He mumbled that last part.

But Garnet heard and more than that, Garnet saw.

"If you do it like that you're going to mess up." She warned coldly.

Greg froze under that chilled voice, "What?"

_I love her and I want to tell her. How can I mess that up?_

Garnet's expression shifted, "You can't tell him that!"

"I already did."

"Well, take it back! He has to do this on his own way."

"It's better he knows now instead of embarrassing himself."

"His own way would still be better."

"Like you didn't have a little friendly advice~"

"You knew?!"

In a flash of light two unfamiliar gems stood before Greg.

A red gem stood steaming from embarrassment, groaning into her hands, "Which one told you?" She did not even care that she was admitting to seeking guidance from more than one gem.

The other wore a Cheshire cat-like grin, "Zircon."

"Aw, man! She was the worst of all of them." Ruby recalled the bogus advice Zircon had given her.

"Um…" Greg interjected, "Who are you?" Ever since the night he had learned about fusion he had know about Garnet. He had just not been expecting to ever meet the two gems she was comprised of, let alone tonight "Do you-?"

"Ruby and I am Sapphire. And yes. We know who you are." The blue one answered at once, not turning away from Ruby. She seemed to be enjoying watching the red gem as she continued her rant about the past and some gem Greg had never met.

The musician's eyes went wide, "Did y-?"

"Again, Yes." Sapphire turned her head toward him this time, "I can see the path you are currently on. It has gained momentum toward one singular fate."

"Holy Bananas!" Greg began to panic, "So I **do **mess up!"

"Not exactly."

"We are not getting involved." Ruby grumbled.

"I agree entirely." Sapphire nodded, "'We' won't, but 'I' will."

"So we can fix it!"

"To some extent, yes. Though anything at all would be an improvement from …" Sapphire's words became hushed and inaudible to human ears. Ruby seemed to hear, as she nodded in agreement.

"Better than what?!"

Ruby was the one to answer this time, "Trust me…Better!"

"Please, tell me!" Greg begged "How do gems get the …uh… gems?"

Sapphire shook her head, "Already wrong." Her voice held pity, as though this whole case was worse than she had feared, "Are you a gem?"

"No."

"Then you haven't asked the correct question." Ruby explained, "You have to do this **your** way." She turned to Sapphire in a hush, "It's like he doesn't even remember 'the talk' Garnet gave him."

"Shame." Sapphire sighed.

Greg was so nervous he could almost bite off his own fingernails, "But you said my way won't work."

Sapphire walked toward the man, "You, as you are, have nothing to fear. It is the environment that will hinder you."

The words were cryptic, but Greg tried to understand, "So …" He looked around, "I chose the wrong location?"

"Or the wrong time." Sapphire suggested.

That did not help.

"Which is it!?" He asked franticly.

Ruby stepped up, mistaking the raised voice for that of anger, "Do you want help or don't you?"

Sapphire hushed her love. It seemed to create a barrier between them and Greg. But the human was not safe from the red gem's harsh gaze.

"I'm sorry." Though he didn't know what he was apologizing for, "I do! What should I do?"

Sapphire frowned. They were running out of time-

Another flash of light lit up the temple.

_Rose!_

It was not.

Pearl formed on the warp pad.

_Oh no. _Greg thought.

The slender gem opened her eyes.

_Oh no. _But the words that left her mouth were, "Oh- Hello, Greg."

"Hello, Pearl." Greg greeted politely.

Neither was enthusiastic about seeing one another.

Pearl was coming to terms with Greg being a part of their lives… as much as a dog welcomes a tick.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, already guessing the reason.

"Garnet… I mean, Ruby and Sapphire were giving me some advice about love."

Sapphire bowed her head. They were too late.

Pearl chuckled awkwardly, "Oh~ Don't listen to them. Why, they've been together far too long."

"… Is that not a good thing?" Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! They are far too removed from those initial stages of courtship and have just learned to accept each other's odd ways." Pearl looked down at her friends with a mix of arrogance and _please don't hurt me_, "I am much more familiar with gem courtship practices than they are."

"Then what should I do?" Greg asked, seeking any help he could gather.

"First." Pearl crossed her arms, feeling the power, "-take a step back."

"Like this." Greg did so.

"Perfect!" Pearl gushed.

Greg felt a connection form. Was it possible Pearl was growing fonder of him?

"Ok, what next?"

"A bit further." She ushered.

Greg obeyed.

"Further… and stop!" Pearl nodded at her work, "Perfect~"

"Um… Pearl" Greg looked around, "I'm outside the temple."

"Good, good~ Now stay there."


	28. Love Advice: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe

A/N: Part 2 of Love Advice

* * *

"Pearl" Greg groaned, defiantly stepping back into the temple.

The slender gem shrugged, pivoting away from the nuisance gracefully, "As a knight it is my job to see to it that my liege is properly protected."

This struck a chord in the hearts of those listening.

"Protect her from what, Pearl?" Greg asked, determined to get a reasonable answer, "Love?"

"From love?!"

The human jumped. Had his words been echoed on the stone walls? He looked to find the source being a very tiny and very heated red gem.

Ruby was looking dead at Pearl, "Do you have any idea how precious love can be when it's requited?"

"Of course I do!" Pearl replied, both irritated and hurt by the words.

Sapphire saw this and put a cooling hand on Ruby's shoulder. The mere touch proved enough to calm her. "Would it dispel your worries if I told you that Rose-"

But Pearl would not let the blue gem continue, "No! It wouldn't." She looked to Greg trying her hardest to understand why this particular human was different, "Human displays of affection are so discussing …and moist."

She reflected on all she knew about the primitive specie based on observation. The strange way these humans kiss one other, care for one another and grow more of their kind. To Pearl it all seemed like a horrifying experience, far different than the expressions of love between gems.

Greg cringed at the unpleasant description.

A giggle rang through the room, "It really is not all that bad~"

Pearl's face twisted in horror as she looked over at her two grinning friends. She wasn't sure if they were being serious or intentionally messing with her, but she didn't like the thought of either, "You two just … please, don't encourage this."

It was then a flash lit the room.

The long awaited Rose formed on the warp pad, "Everyone." She seemed surprised, "Is everything alright?"

Sapphire was the one to respond, "Everything is fine now." She looked over to Greg with a kind smile.

The human understood.

Ruby and Sapphire respectfully walked away. As they disappeared through the magic temple door, Greg thought he heard Ruby say, "So Valentine's day, huh?"

Rose was quick to join Greg at his side. Pearl reached out as the taller gem passed by, watching as the lovers shared a tender kiss.

Had Rose even noticed her?

"See you later, Pearl." Rose called out.

Pearl felt an arrow pierce her heart, the wound set butterflies free to fly about her stomach. All she could do was waving silently at the retreating figures.

Why did it hurt so much to see Rose so happy?

As someone who loves Rose, shouldn't that be enough?

Isn't that what she always wished for Rose?

Happiness.

So why did it hurt?

The sound of panting and shuffling feet went unnoticed to Pearl until.

"Pearl! Pearl!" A voice called out to her.

The pearl focused, "Hello, Amethyst." Her voice was tired.

The younger gem was at her side, excited and full of pride, "The music guy came back."

Pearl felt tears brim on her eyes, she brushed them aside, "I saw."

Amethyst did not seem to notice, "And he told me something good!" She was too excited to share her news.

"Oh?"

"Look at what I found." Amethyst thrust her hand forward, revealing the treasure.

Pearl looked down to find, "It's a broken shell, just a shattered piece of half a large bivalve." Those were everywhere, literally what the sand just outside the temple was comprised of.

"No." Amethyst raised the treasure closer for those blue eyes to inspect, "Look at the shape."

Pearl picked up the fragment, turning it over in her fingers, "The human's symbol to represent a 'heart' or love?"

"Yes!" Amethyst bounced, overjoyed Pearl could see it, "And it's pink. You love pink!"

A small smile played on Pearl's lips, "It's lovely." She praised the purple gem.

"It's for you." Amethyst blushed.

On the air three confessions took place that evening. All very unique, yet all carried the same message:

…

"You know." Sapphire admitted as she held her partner close, "You weren't the only one. I was nervous too and did my own fair share of asking advice when we first met."...

...

"I- I, um… I love you!" Greg stuttered. The man had to take two very large breaths before looking up to those dazzling eyes, eyes that held the stars in them.

...

"Happy Valentine's Day." Amethyst whispered, feeling something beautiful take root in her chest.


	29. See & Feel

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: There's such little time recently. I want to start working on Our Castle from Rubble again ;_;

On tumblr I saw that someone had actually deciphered part of what Ruby was saying underwater in the pool. It was something like "Why does she act like I'm the one being ridiculous just because she wants to pretend that she doesn't have feelings." Got me thinking.

* * *

The two leaned against one another.

How they met and how they had become so close was nothing of importance to Ruby.

They had!

That was enough. She didn't need to look deeper as to why, and she didn't care what trials the future held.

She felt something towards this blue gem, something she had not for any gem of any kind.

Gloved fingers gracefully wove their way around her own.

_~Tink~_

Ruby shuttered at the delicate noise and ticklish vibrations it gave off. In the moment she had forgotten about their gems and how close they actually were.

Sapphire hadn't forgotten. In fact she remembered and thought entirely too much.

"Sapphire."

The blue gem could hear her name as it was whispered beside her. How often had she overheard gems speak to one another in such a tone. How often had she wished that she could be one of them.

"This is the last time I will meet you like this."

Dull voice was enough to cut through Ruby.

"W-what?"

Sapphire only repeated, "I will no longer meet you like this."

Ruby was confused. She looked down at their still interwoven fingers, feeling Sapphire's grip grow every tighter despite the words of parting.

"You're joking, right?" Ruby chuckled nervously, "You're whole 'comedy is derived from fear' thing."

"…"

"Right?"

Sapphire tilted her head to give her companion a better view of her lips as she spoke, "No."

It was painful. More painful than anything Ruby had ever felt, "Oh."

As soon as the tiny hand eased its hold on her own, she pulled away. An overwhelming sense of cold wrapped around the pair.

Ruby looked to that blank face, sudden worry hitting her, "Is it the stupid counsel? Did they find out? Are you in trouble?!"

Sapphire shook her head, "I'm fine."

"I… I see. You know if I did something you can yell at me. I'd rather you tell me any truth of how you really feel than holding it in."

Harshly given orders and belittling remarks where how Ruby was raised. Somewhere along the way it had become a norm for her, safe. Not that she always followed them, but at least she knew how those other gems felt about her.

"It's not your fault." Sapphire assured. Her voice seemed almost tired, "It's no one's fault. Just the way things are and I will not see you from this point on."

"You can't give me a reason?!" Ruby swiftly stood. Her breathing became rapid as she confessed, refusing to keep her feelings inside as Sapphire stubbornly did, "What have we even been doing? How could I have come to like you so much? I-I'm really so stupid. You probably… actually, I can't even guess how you feel now. I thought I knew from those times we-"

Sapphire pressed her lips tightly together. Her own upbringing echoed in her mind.

_Gems of standing have no need for emotion. Emotion gets in the way of your work. And once a gem has no use…_

"The last time...huh?" Ruby grabbed her head, trying to sort out the multitude of feelings that flashed around too rapidly to name.

_The last time. _

Tears began o form, "Goodbye." Ruby turned away in an attempt to save face.

Sapphire opened her mouth as she watched the other gem leave her.

This was not meant to be the last time. In fact it would have been far from the last time in Sapphire didn't stop it.

She had to stop it.

As Ruby walked away Sapphire saw the paths of fate shift from one future to another…

_Emotions are pointless and fleeting, Sapphire. They must be hidden._

And she **had** managed to stop that wonderful future.

Her eye blurred and she could no longer see Ruby. "Then why do I still feel." She argued with herself.

Ruby was gone and so was the path she had once sought comfort in.

Sapphire sunk, "If I try to save us from this emotion, new ones just come and replace it. It never ends." Large tears fell from her eye onto the smooth ground. She watched them fall; the stone glistened beneath as though to mock her.

She didn't want to see anymore. She didn't want to feel anymore.

The blue gem spread herself out over the ground, waiting for the tears to stop.

"I had to…I saw so many terrible things, Ruby." Sapphire tried to remind herself why she had cast love away, "We were going to cry so much."

"More than we are now?" Another voice entered her solitary world.

_Have I fallen asleep? _

Her blue eye opened, and she could only just make out the red figure beside her.

"No." Sapphire smiled to herself at the memory of those visions, "Most of the time we were happier than there were words to explain."

Ruby saw a piece of Sapphire had that been hidden to her for so long. Tears and smiles, she felt them all as though they were her own.

"Is that so bad? I know that's what I and everyone in the quarry always wanted."

"It is what I was taught never to want-"

Ruby reached forward to brush away the path of tears.

Sapphire flinched at the touch, coming to realize only then that this moment was reality, "-but I still do." She sat up, marveling at how "Out of all the feelings I have successfully contained. This is the only one that has tenaciously broken through time and time again."

It was then Sapphire did something unbelievable.

She began to laugh.

The carefree noise lit up Ruby's heart with warmth, "Why are you la-?"

"Because I don't know." The blue gem continued to giggle as though this was the funniest joke life had ever played on her.

Ruby tried her best to understand what humor Sapphire had found.

"The future has begun to shift too rapidly for me to make any sort of solid prediction." Sapphire shook her head, a grin still painted wide across her face, "I hate to tell you this but we're so very lost if we down any path together."

But Ruby could see more clearly than ever, "We're not lost." She brought Sapphire back to the moment… their moment, "We're right here."


	30. Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Based on a tweet from IanJQ regarding gem children and a request from Fireember345, "Do you think that you can make a story that both Pearl and Connie research to see that if Steven can produce children without losing his form since he has a gender?"

"I have something to ask you."

Connie had grown to be quite the accomplished writer. She had an unlimited amount of inspiration all around her. No reader could ever guess those works were her truth. She had fought the monsters, rescued the hero and stood by his side. Connie was strong. But nothing could prepare her for the fear that had taken root in her mind.

"What is it Connie." In contrast, the slender gem hadn't aged a day since the first time Connie had seen her.

"It's about gems."

"Oh!" Pearl became excited at a chance to share her knowledge, "Please" She offered a chair to her pupil.

"Thank you." Connie took it gladly, automatically relaxing in the familiar gem's presence.

"What would you like to know?"

"Where do gems come from?" The woman felt like a child again. Her mother had taken great care to teach her the birds and the bees… but did that even apply to her and her partner?

"Oh." Pearl was a bit surprised to be asked such a thing. To her Connie was still young and always would be.

"I'm sorry." Connie worried she may have said something rude. The human still felt in the dark when it came to gem culture and tradition.

"Please don't be the least bit sorry." Pearl assured, "We were all made differently. Some of us were created from the earth and others from the sea. Some of us were the product of two and others a product of something much larger."

"Does it have anything to do with fusion?" Connie pressed on for more information.

Pearl shook her head, "No."

"So-"

A flash lit up the room.

It was Garnet.

Pearl didn't really wish to speak about gem creation around the fusion. It had been a tender subject after-

"Connie." Garnet welcomed.

"Hello, Garnet."

"Oh, Garnet. I uh-" Pearl looked to Connie, "Perhaps we should finish this conversation another time."

"But Pearl, this is very important. I'm worried about Steven."

That had Pearl's attention, "How so?"

"You said gems can have children with other gems."

Pearl glanced at Garnet. The fusion did not move.

"But Steven's mother didn't survive." The writer looked between the two gems, hoping one of the two would be able to provide an answer, "If Steven and I … We've talked about it and we want to have a baby. But I'm just so nervous something might go wrong!"

Pearl had no answer. There had never been anything like Steven in the past. There was no telling what the future might hold.

The future.

Garnet stood fast in place.

The fusion broke the silence that had taken control of the room, "He will live. You will live. And your child will shine as bright the stars."

Connie looked up to find Garnet smiling back at her. It was a comforting smile.

"Thank you, Garnet." The human ran to the stoic gem, embracing her. This was the best news that she could ever hear, "And thank you too, Pearl." She immediately ran to include the other.

"Goodbye." Pearl bid the woman as she took her leave.

Garnet turned to walk away-

"Um , Garnet."

-but stayed behind to listen to what her friend had to say.

"Will you please tell Ruby and Sapphire I'm here if they ever need to talk." Pearl offered, "You know they love you, but you must also know how they feel about not being able to-"

"I am the conversation they had long ago-" Garnet could only vaguely remember that time, she had been one dream residing in two hearts, "And the child that was born from it…There is nothing else." And with that she too was gone.

Pearl sighed, "At least Steven and Connie will be fine."


	31. Whisper Words Like A Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe or Castle in the Sky.

A/N: I love Castle in the Sky and Rupphire works so well with it.

* * *

"Tell me what secrets the future holds. What order shall I pass down to my generals?"

Yellow eyes burned into her, causing her legs to feel week. The blue gem tried her hardest to remain calm and not surrender to just how terrified she truly was.

The Diamond raised a finger, pointing it directly at the oracle, "Must I remind you of the dirt from which you were pulled? I can send you straight back to that dirt if you like."

Sapphire's lips did not move with apology, nor did she bow in servitude… not to this gem. Instead she spoke, "Your military will fall. There is no weapon your inventors can create that can equal the strength of your enemy."

It was the truth. Thought not one the Yellow Diamond had hoped to hear.

"It was my mistake bringing a gem like you into my court." With a wave of her hand, a shard of energy flew at the blue gem.

She did not flinch as it sped past her. Thin strands of blue hair fell to the ground, disappearing on impact like the illusion they were.

That had been a warning. Sapphire was very much aware that if Yellow Diamond wished to hit her target she would.

"Come now." The imposing woman sighed, "You're too gifted a gem for this, Sapphire. Perhaps some**thing** has clouded your judgment. I give you one more chance."

Sapphire's face remained frozen, "Nothing has clouded my judgment. In fact, I finally understand."

"What." The ruler spat, already growing tired of this chat.

"STOP!"

Yellow Diamond and Sapphire turned to the throne room door. In it stood a very worn gem.

"Ruby?!"

The three gems stood equidistant from one another, still and waiting for the other's next move.

"You made it passed all the gems on post-" Yellow Diamond marveled, "Such a tiny little ruby."

Ruby felt herself grow heated at the remark. But she wouldn't let that stop her. She was here for one reason and one reason alone, "I know what you want." She grinned, "And I know how to get that information too."

Yellow Diamond was intrigued, "You have a minute to talk some sense into her. If you fail I will personally do away with you both."

Ruby nodded, turning to march her way over to where the blue gem stood. Sapphire could no longer stand the distance and rushed to her love's side, embracing her.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to…" Sapphire whispered, "Now we'll **both** be shattered."

Ruby slowly shook her head, unable to believe, "I had a feeling. So you're saying that if I hadn't been here you would be selfish enough to leave me alone." Her voice shook.

Sapphire drew away, examining the beaten gem in front of her. It was all because of her and now because of her they would both-

"Please be honest with me." Ruby begged, "What do you see?" She shook her head rapidly, "No, that's not it… What do you **want **to see? I want to create that one with you."

Blue lips whispered all she longed for in that very moment.

"I love you."

_I love you_

How simple it is to say and hear those words.

How simple it is to interlock fingers and synchronize bodies.

Simple ways to express something much deeper, something that no amount of military arsenal could ever destroy….Love

"What th-"

A bright flash lit up the room, blinding venomous yellow eyes.

As the light faded, two were revealed as one.

"What- How…What are you?" Yellow Diamond was at a loss. Never in her life had she seen a display like this.

"I am everything that will bring your reign to an end."


	32. Coffee Shop (AU)

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe

A/N: Request from a 'guest' for "If you can, I would like to see a cliche coffee shop au."

* * *

"Ruby, Move your butt."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Frothy milk hissed in front of her as it mixed with warm dark coffee. Ruby loved working behind the counter. But the morning rush was always the worst.

"I'll take over." Amethyst came to the rescue, "You get the register."

Ruby quickly went to the front lines, removing her gloves on the way, "What'll you have?"

A single blue eye peered at her from behind bangs. No … more like, looked passed her.

"A large regular with double shot, please."

Ruby was momentarily stunned by this lovely patron and also equally as stunned by the order.

How could this petite person possibly handle that much caffeine?

"Busy day, huh?" Ruby tried to make small talk.

The woman just nodded, as she handed over her money, face unchanging. It was frozen in a distant gaze.

Ruby wrote the order on the cup, "You're name?" Flushing as she realized just how much she wished to know.

"Sapphire."

* * *

From that day on Ruby worked the register. And every day at the morning rush she would see Sapphire. It was becoming one of Ruby's favorite times.

"You look happy." Amethyst noticed, "How can you look so happy so early in the morning?"

Ruby just continued grinning, waiting patiently for the doors to open.

"Oh no." Amethyst realized, "I know that look. You've got a crush on a regular!"

"Don't act like you haven't."

"Ya." The part-timer snorted, "But it never works out. They're probably with someone already anyway."

"I- I'm not interested in that."

"Ooooh~ A 'one time' deal."

"I'm not interested in that either!"

"Then what?"

"I just want to talk to her about something other than that same insanely caffeinated order she always places."

"Whatever." Amethyst walked over to the door, "You ready to greet the rush?"

"You know it!"

But Sapphire didn't come that morning.

As the hours passed Ruby became more and more disappointed. Amethyst's shift was over and Lapis had come to take her place. And soon Rose would come to relieve her for the day. Never in Ruby's life had she been so disappointed about quitting time.

_Ding_

"Welcome." Lapis said.

Ruby look over to find, "Sapphire." She quickly ducked behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" Lapis questioned.

"What** am** I doing?" Ruby got up and began getting to work, making a specific cup of coffee as though it were second nature.

Taking the finished cup, Ruby walked over to where the familiar stranger sat. It was then she noticed. Sapphire had tears running down her face. She did not even attempt to brush them away as they rolled down her cheek, as though doing so would be admitting defeat.

Ruby placed the coffee on the table.

Sapphire looked up, though tears, "Hello?" She acknowledged in a tired voice.

"It's a large regular with a double shot." Ruby motioned at the drink, "Your usual."

Blue eyes went wide, "How do you know that?"

Suddenly two things became clear to Ruby:

1: Sapphire hadn't placed an order this evening.

2: Sapphire had never once noticed her.

Looking back it did make sense; Sapphire always looked to be in her own world.

Ruby became flustered, realizing she must seem like a stalker, "Oh! I- I work here and just assumed- You always come in and you didn't, so." The more she spoke the deeper she felt herself fall, "You didn't order it, uh… It's for you. My treat."

"Thank you…" Sapphire choked, looking deeply into those deep brown eyes for the first time. They were warm like coffee, "What's your name?"

"Ruby." The woman pointed at her name tag.

"Of course." Sapphire's melancholy expression faded into something radiant, "My name is Sapphire."

Ruby nodded, "I …know." She admitted awkwardly.

But Sapphire seemed to understand, "Of course, if you remembered my order. You're amazing."

_Only yours._

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire picked up the comforting cup, feeling the warmth flow through her chilled fingertips, "Today was my first day of work at a really amazing job. I … I'm not sure."

"It went badly?"

"It's hard to tell." Sapphire chuckled, "I keep thinking about the future but I don't know what will happen. What if … I fail at this?"

"No one can know the future."

"I know!" Sapphire exclaimed a bit loudly. Turning her eyes turn away, ashamed for her outburst. This kind stranger couldn't have know, "Sorry, I just can't stop worrying lately. Everything is happening so fast."

Ruby looked around. Rose wasn't here yet to take her place, but there were very few customers, "Is this seat taken?" She asked.

Eyes met.

"No." Sapphire shifted her body to face the soon to be taken seat across from her, "Please."


	33. Ruby's Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Kind of a sequel to "Who We Were" that has been sitting on my computer for forever.

* * *

Deep Breaths.

'Everything will be alright, my little Sapphire.'

Yellow Diamond had promised her it would…

A thought meant to comfort only brought the blue gem fear, thinking back to all the times those words were used as lies.

* * *

Ruby was on her normal patrol route. She had been put in charge of overseeing the western side of the base. On most cycles of this planet's star and moon there was nothing to report. Ruby would spend most of her solitary shift horrifically bored. It was on a rare occasion indeed that another gem would volunteer to keep watch with her.

But, there had been times the Pink Diamond herself had personally walked alongside her.

The pale pink gem would speak of many things; bringing news from Homeworld and the colony, tales of lore and even simple pleasures. Rose was a fine leader. She had a regal command but never asserted dominance over any of those who had followed her. She was a refreshing breeze in an otherwise stagnant time.

Ruby had known of Rose from a time before their lives had been uprooted to earth. Rose's pearl, surely a gift from White Diamond, had also been a familiar face. Though she knew of them, Ruby's path had never crossed theirs.

The three were as separated as can be. Never in a million earth years could Ruby have considered that she would be fighting alongside them as equals on Earth.

The red gem scanned her surroundings, her eyes catching something in the distance. A color stood out from the rest, vivid blue in the dim light.

Fueled by pure interest and impulsivity, Ruby took toward it. The mass of blue remained still on the soft ground.

On closer inspection, "It's a gem." Ruby whispered to herself, body low, ready to engage this gem at the slightest provocation.

But the blue mass didn't move.

"Who are you!" Ruby called out.

Nothing.

Ruby stalked closer to the fallen figure. This gem was almost completely covered by the elaborate gown they had created to covered their form. Through it Ruby caught a glint of something sparkle.

This gem would have been of high standing on Homeworld, Ruby as sure.

But this was not Homeworld and Ruby could care less about such worthless designations.

She curiously reached forward to brush away obstructive bangs, when suddenly-

"Ah"

Blue lips gasped to life, swiftly catching the inquisitive hand before it could make contact with her.

Ruby ripped her arm back, bringing her fist forward to summon a single glove. "Are you alright?" She growled, a hint of concern contrasting the rough motion.

"I'm fine." The gem tried to gather herself.

The red gem backed away, looking to the sky. Had this blue gem fallen from the ledge above? Ruby looked back down at the trespasser, "State your purpose." Ruby asked dutifully.

The blue gem did not flinch. But it was hard to tell with that partially concealed face.

"My name is Sapphire." The blue gem remained still. She knew she would not be able to defeat this gem by sheer strength. And she had a mission to complete, "I've heard rumors of rebels and would wish to join them in their pursuit." As the rehearsed script was expertly recited Sapphire realized how far from a ruse the words truly were, "Please."

The two looked between one another.

Sapphire was sure this small yet intimidating red gem could see through her. Regardless of how she felt, there was another reason she had been sent here.

Would this gem see that she was lost, stuck in a limbo between horror and hope?

Bound to one side, but longing for another. No place or acceptance to be found in either.

Sapphire's heart nearly stopped as a hand swept toward her again.

A gems hand was extended to her in good faith.

It drew her own hand forward, pulling her up off the ground with ease.

"If you follow me I can take you to Rose Quartz."

Sapphire was dumbfounded.

_**The**__ Rose Quartz. The Pink Diamond was among the rebels!? _

Did this obviously heavily trained gem not want proof ?

What gem in their right mind takes a stranger to their leader?

If Sapphire wished it she could have ran, ran faster than sound itself back to her mistress. Yellow Diamond would surely disregard all of the misinformed futures she had provided. She would finally look at her with respect. Care. Acceptance.

Sapphire regarded the red gem in front of her…

Respect.

Care.

Acceptance.

All she longed for were in those eyes, in the eyes of a gem whom she had just met, "May I ask who you are?"

"You …may." Ruby couldn't help but smile at the calm formal speech, "Ruby, it's Ruby."


	34. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Made for Rupphirebomb on tumblr. You're all getting a fitting sneak peek into the first day: "Beginnings".

* * *

The moment Ruby entered the room she could feel it. That ever present gaze.

Warm eyes scanned the busy hall until they found the source.

It was that blue gem again.

Ruby frowned, making a face at the persistent gem.  
_How long is she going to keep this up?_

_What's her deal?!_

"Ruby!" A friendly voice called out to her.

The aggravated gem turned to find one of her cohorts rush to her side.

"You got back late today." Aquamarine welcomed, "I'm guessing the injector machines have begun working properly again."

"I wish they would have still been acting up, Marine." Ruby grumbled, making her way to a vacant seat, "Maybe then I would have missed that weird gem."

"What weird gem?"

Ruby turned her head to find, "She never quits." The royal blue gem had still not turned her attention away.

"You mean that looker facing our direction?" Aquamarine snickered, "You really think a gem like Sapphire's into you?"

"Sapphire, huh." Ruby slouched down, crossing her arms, "If by 'into me' you mean 'wants to pick a fight' then yes, she's totally into me. It's been like this ever since she showed up."

The pale blue gem took a seat next to her friend, "You know what I heard?" She whispered.

"What?" Ruby asked, trying her hardest to appear uninterested.

It was a futile act, "That gem was given as a gift to our very own Pink Diamond in a sign of good faith that this mission will be a success. She's an oracle."

But all Ruby heard was 'given as a gift', "How is that even possible?" She had heard of manufactured pearls being traded among the nobility, but never gems such as sapphires.

"It's just a rumor… Hey, maybe she sees something ominous about you. Kind of creepy right~" Aquamarine shuttered, "Apparently gems who chose to talk with her are told the strangest things. Like one liner prophecies that didn't even make sense. Nothing else."

Ruby could no longer deny her interested, "Ya?"

"And it gets stranger! Whatever Sapphire told them came true. As you can guess everyone pretty much stays clear of her now."

Ruby looked over her shoulder.

A face that she had once believed to be gloomy with aversion now looked distant and lonely.

The red gem shook her head, "This is stupid!" She called out.

Aquamarine was taken aback, "What is?"

"I'm going to go find out what she wants." Ruby stood up sharply, leaving her pale friend behind to wonder what kind of horrible prophecy would be revealed in the moments to come.

Step by step.

Each gem Ruby past held no importance to her, all her attention was drawn to a single point.

Until.

"Sapphire." Ruby stood in front of her destiny fearlessly.

The blue gem stood reverently to great the gem in front of her with a well practiced curtsy.

Ruby's eyes wandered over the figure as she moved; noticing the subtle hint of purple that had spread across her cheeks, the deep rise and fall of her chest, and the unsteady way her tiny hands clasped together.

_**Why do you always look at me?!**_

Ruby had intended to scold. But instead, she realized, "Are you afraid of me?"

Sapphire remained frozen, long enough for Ruby to wonder if she had been heard.

"Um… hello?" Ruby waved awkwardly, suddenly feeling terribly out of place in front of this gem.

Full lips smiled widely. It was apparent that Sapphire was trying to hold herself back.

But from what?

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Ruby asked, remembering her original purpose.

"I debated if I should. Every day I promised myself I would not intervene. But it appears even by doing so it has led us to the same pool of fate." Sapphire's heart floated through memories yet to be made, "Now that we have begun this path there is no reservation to hide behind any longer."

Ruby tilted her head, unsure of exactly how to interpret the words being spoken to her.

"What I mean to say is- Sapphire giggled, "Hello, Ruby."


	35. Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Will be part of tumblr's Rupphirebomb day 4: Kissing

* * *

How had she fallen so quickly?

It was undeniable that Ruby was a striking gem. But these feelings went beyond mere physical attraction.

The more they spoke the more vivid the visions became.

Never before had the futures revolved so strongly around a single point.

Sapphire closed her eye to the world, opening them to another world entirely.

_Long concealed words escaped from their prison, "I like you." They were finally free. _

_But now what?_

_What did she even expect to happen?_

"_It must be a bother." Sapphire was sure it must be. Ruby's suddenly vacant expression said it all, "I just … you should know the feelings behind my affections toward you."It was only fair. _

"_I knew."_

"_What?" _

_Ruby laughed, "I knew." She repeated._

_The blue gem was perplexed by this response. Her friend did not seem the least bit disgusted by the confession. "I see." It left her unsure of what more to say._

"_Is that it?" Ruby wondered._

_Sapphire nodded, "I only wish you will not see me any differently."_

"_I won't."_

_The words were gentle, but that didn't stop the sting._

_Ruby would not look at her differently… _

_She should be thankful._

_Why wasn't she?_

"_I want you to." Sapphire spoke her selfish truth, thankful for the curtain of hair that shielded her eye. _

"_But I can't." Ruby brought a comforting hand to brush away flooded cheeks, "I thought you knew. You seem to know everything."_

_A sweet kiss replaced the warm hand on skin salted with tears._

"_I like you too after all." Ruby cooed, "I can't imagine feeling any differently."_

"_What-" Sapphire sniffed, trying to process the words, "Wait … WHAT?!"_

_Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "I thought this would go so differently. Oof-"_

_Sapphire flung herself forward, wrapping arms tightly around the precious gem in front of her. She felt arms encircle her in return, reminding her that this was real._

_Inevitable as time's passing. _

_Undeniable as a magnet's energy._

_As strong as Homeworld's gravitational pull._

_A kiss._

Sapphire felt herself melt.

Just then the blue gem heard a familiar laugh. A large grin spread across her face, fuelled by a tireless heart.

"Ru-" Sapphire's voice caught in her throat as she saw.

Ruby and another gem playfully danced around. The two looked completely wrapped up in each other. Lips she could still feel from her vision drew near the unfamiliar gem.

Sapphire quickly looked away.

Of course.

Sapphire bit her lip. Tiny hands grasped at her long gown, pulling it up and away from her feet.

She wanted to run from the present and stay in that fragment of a possible future. But the vision was over and there was nowhere to run.

"Oh, Sapphire's here!"

The blue gem heard Ruby call from behind.

It reminded her of where she was once and for all.

"Yes." Sapphire turned to cheerfully great her friend, "I'm here."


	36. Unbound

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Got a suggestion from a guest reviewer! "Maybe Sapphire witnessing Ruby's gem turn corrupt and having to bubble her? (Or vice versa)" Your wish is my command ^_^ Hope you like.

* * *

Two gems ran through the empty halls of a sleeping ship.

The gentle buzz was broken by giggles and hushed whispers.

Sapphire swiftly disappeared into one of the many corridors.

"You're being too loud." Ruby caught up to find the blue gem grinning invitingly.

Sapphire seemed to be enjoying this playful game of hide and seek, "No. You are~" She had been restricted far too long. Even the tiniest bit of freedom was exciting to her.

Ruby looked about with a cautious eye, "Everyone is in their station. No one is foolish enough to run about during the warp hour."

Both knew the risk of what might happen if the ship's field came into contact with space debris. There were some gems whom had even been poofed during those turbulent times.

"Are you calling us foolish?" Sapphire took Ruby's hand, leading her to explore father down the darkened hall.

"I **know** we're foolish." Ruby could feel the tiny red eyes of the monitoring system following them, "Who's even manning the security? Why haven't they come for us?"

The once noble gem looked up toward the ever present observant eyes, "The Pink Diamond's Pearl is on post tonight."

"She's probably bored out of her mind." Ruby snickered, imagining her comrade's displeasure. With the knowledge that it was Pearl the red gem felt herself grow braver, "You wanna make things interesting for her? Give her a little show?"

Sapphire flushed, "You know very well we'd be scolded by Rose herself if Garnet was found wandering the halls. She asked us to wait until we arrive on Earth. After everything she has done for us it's the least we can do."

"I still don't see what crime it would be to have our child see space like this one last time?"

"Where to start."

As they both counted the offenses in their mind, the ship jerked under them. The pair lost their footing and stumbled. Ruby tried her best to catch Sapphire as she fell; only managing to send them both careening into a wall.

Sapphire found her lips pressed against Ruby's forehead. Blue eye widened as she realized exactly what she had done, "Oh no." Was all Ruby could hear Sapphire whisper as she opening her eyes.

They were on the ground, recovering from the crash. Ruby's eyes instantly found a single troubled brilliant blue looking up at her.

"Sapphire?"

The voice that came from those familiar lips in response was unrecognizable.

In that moment something inside told Ruby to run…but she was unable to move from her spot above her somber love.

_What's happened? Something's off._

A large yellow spackled arm found its way into Ruby's vision. It pushed her aside. The yellow gem then drew Sapphire up off of the ground.

The blue gem tried her hardest to resist but was kept away.

The yellow gem called out and other gems appeared to help keep the lovers parted.

Ruby found she could only watch as Sapphire spoke to these other gems. Their conversation was foreign to her. The blue gem appeared to be pleading with these other gems.

"What? What's going on? What did we do?"

At Ruby's words, both Sapphire and the others flinched. Most of the gems that had been keeping Sapphire at bay ran away, looks of horror frozen on their faces.

"Why are you afraid?" Ruby was beyond herself, "Sapphire?"

Sapphire's eyes were full of tears, her arms outstretched toward Ruby as she spoke.

And though Ruby could not understand the words, she recognized the way Sapphire's lips moved.

_**I love you.**_

Ruby reached back for those tiny hands only to be cut down by the yellow gem.

"Sapphire!"

"Ruby. Ruby. Ruby."

The red gem could hear her name being called as she came back into herself. Ruby gasped to life, grasping onto her love, "Sapphire! We have to go! Right now! I think- That gem, they … they…"

The blue gem held the shaken figure near, soothing till Ruby's breathing slowed.

"It was a vision. Just a vision, love." She repeated as though it were a mantra.

"A… vision?" Ruby felt her body shake.

_That was nothing like the visions she had ever experienced as Garnet. Was that what a vision was like for Sapphire alone?_

"But that means it can happen, right?" Ruby was frantically, "I don't understand…"

Sapphire brushed back hair that had come loose from Ruby's panic, "There is nothing to be afraid of now. In fact, what we have just seen was a blessing."

"A blessing? How?" Ruby asked.

"We now have the map and can steer the ship. We will avoid running toward that path, just as we have so many others before."


	37. All Eyes Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: One of 2 one-shots that have been on my mind. This one was the shortest of the two. It's probably my shortest chapter ever, but I really like the idea.

* * *

Ruby.

Sapphire.

Pearl.

All stood by the rebel leader's side.

One as a guard newly hired for the sole purpose of protecting the Quartz.

One as a prophet, long since gifted to the Quartz.

One an ever devoted confidant to the beloved former Diamond.

All stood together as dreamers craving better lives than they had led so far.

Victory was near. Sapphire had promised them this, though she herself could not see how such a feat was to be achieved. Blindly moving forward, the battle raged on.

Harsh cries and the sickening clanks of metal went unnoticed; however, through these familiar noises the three could not ignore.

Shattering.

Such a horrific sound.

Every time she heard that noise Ruby's eyes would instinctively search for that single figure.

It should have been Rose.

Instead, a sapphire was whom she cared for most.

"Watch out!" Sapphire called.

Crimson eyes blinked, broken from their spell to return their focus to the assigned task.

A golden gem was lowering their weapon upon their beautiful leader.

With one small and swift movement Ruby drew her gauntlet, pushing it forward into the opposing gem.

*Poof*

The red gem sighed, that was too close.

Pearl scowled, wondering, _What need did her Rose have for such a guardian? This ruby could barely even concentrate on her assigned task. _"Keep your eyes forward and your attention completely on Rose." She scolded, "Your fondness is noted but please believe Sapphire is fully capable of taking care of herself." Pearl did not notice the irony in her words as she drew nearer to her own affection, sword drawn in protection.

A sudden wave of heat could be felt around the group.

"I know that!" Ruby snapped back, not daring to look back. She cringed at the thought of what faces the noble blue gem might be making.

Never would Ruby have guessed the usually stoic gem, in the midst of destruction and chaos, had found a reason to smile.


	38. A Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: I have a head canon that Sapphire got badly hurt in the past. That's the reason Ruby is so protective of her. Also in Keeping it Together it's the Blue sock that almost blows away (foreshadowing of the past?)

Aaaand a new request for the New Year. A Guest asked for: "I would like to see Ruby or Sapphire get their gems cracked. ( not broken or shattered, ok? ) I just like stories that have a character hurt/dying."

* * *

"Don't play dumb." A ruby spoke out, their breath freezing on the air, "We saw you."

Two rubies stood side by side, squared off with a rogue gem of their own kind.

Ruby stood firm, silent with resolve. She knew exactly what her cohorts were talking about.

"Did you ever stop to think how this might affect the others?"

_How this might affect the others…_

_What others?!_

"This has **nothing** to do with you!" Ruby could no longer stay quiet. Steam rose from her skin, "What do you think you even know about me! About her!"

One of the rubies grinned wickedly as another spoke the obvious.

"Don't even start. Of course we know you."

Ruby was knocked back by the weight behind those words.

"We know you're sympathizing with them, those obnoxious nobles."

Nothing could be said as her offenses were laid bare in front of her.

"We know how you've been disobeying orders, getting the whole squad in trouble for your own pleasures."

Because these accusations were true.

"You even refuse to fuse with us."

Except one.

"I bet she's fusing with that cloddy Sapphire."

_Sapphire is not a clod. _Ruby's fist said.

A fury of attacks responded.

There was one thing Ruby would not allow, "Don't you **dare** talk about Sapphire like you know."

Laughter only stoked a fire that burned within the small Ruby. Smoke clouded her mind. She became so lost that was impossible to see-

"Ruby"

But she heard a voice through it all.

_Sapphire_

A rush of blue.

A sick crunch.

A calm breath uttering words of warning.

"You need to leave."

There was no choice. A sudden raid started a whirlwind around them. It cooled Ruby's head as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

When the smoke cleared only two remained.

Ruby's eyes fell to the ground, "Sa- Sapphire?"

Elegance was sprawled on the ground as worn as rags.

The red gem felt unsteady as she saw the body shake.

"Sapphire"

Ruby's legs gave way and she crawled forward.

The blue gem screamed out in pain.

But gems can't feel pain.

Then what was this?

Sapphire herself didn't quite understand what had happened.

The red gem jolted back. It was horrifying to see the usually calm gem so full of wounded emotion. It made ever single movement, every vocalization and every look all the more intense.

"Your gem."

It all became clear. She was cracked. Even so-

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Stop talking."

Sapphire flinched at the sharpness in Ruby's tone.

"Nonono, I didn't mean." The red gem soothed, eyes filling with tears, "Why would you do that?" A strong grasp took familiar gloved hand. Warm eyes dare not look at the gem hidden between laced fingers.

"I saw no other way."

"I don't understand." Ruby shook her head, tenderly stroking the head of another, "You saw this and…and what, did it anyway."

Sapphire smiled weakly up at the face of the gem she loved.

"I wish you could understand."

Ruby grit her teeth. That was the problem, she did understand. If she was in Sapphire's place she would have done the same thing.

But "How can I-"

_"__I bet she's fusing with that cloddy Sapphire."_

The voice of a ruby echoed in Ruby's mind.

It was a long shot, but maybe-

"I may not be able to understand. But maybe this doesn't have to be the end."


	39. Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

A/N: Haven't written in a while and trying to get back in the groove. Another chapter coming soon.

This is a short one-shot about what happened shortly before the flashback in The Answer.

* * *

The Lunar Sea Spire was a sanctuary for gems on earth.

Scratch that, not **all** gems, only for those few "great thinkers" allowed to wander it's splendor.

A little piece of Homeworld in an otherwise foreign land. A sanctuary to remind those thinkers of their status on this humble new planet.

How Ruby hated the Spire. But it was far too often that her mission had been to escort some high ranking gem to their post. They were often drunken from their revelries. Frivolous festivities someone of her standing could never understand.

The gems Ruby encountered there never smiled, never frowned, or sneered.

They were all emotionless creatures, acting as though they were worlds above the rest. And in all fairness they were…literally.

_Do any of these gems even have the capacity for emotion? This unnatural calmness will make me lose my mind if I have to stay here any longer than I have to._

Ruby looked down at the document in her hand, "Who is it this time?"

Another emotionless face looked back at her through the image.

**Class: Sapphire to Blue Diamond**

_An advisor, huh.  
_**Mission:****Escort Sapphire to Cloud Arena. Ruby-facet5234 &amp; Ruby-facet6631 will be waiting to assist you in this task.**

Ruby had no doubt that this small Sapphire had once been of lower standing. _But with the strange disappearance of many Sapphire's recently it was no wonder a diamond's eye was caught._

_Not to mention she's beautiful. _Ruby's heart was quick to point out.

The red gem put the paper down, surveying the grand hall. No one was left in this particular wing.

_Were the instructions incorrect? Was this really where they were to meet?_

"Everything is just… just janked up!"

Or perhaps there was someone still around. But surely that was not the voice of a noble.

"What am I going to do?" The voice continued, "I'm not the right Sapphire for this. How can I really be the only Sapphire left for this!?" The voice cracked with fear and frustration, emotion only enhanced by the high ceiling.

Ruby cautiously neared the voice.

Step by step.

As she did, she noticed a blue figure in an alcove near one of the many windows overlooking the parted sea. The Sapphire must have heard Ruby's light steps for her head was turned perfectly facing the visitor.

Ruby was confused by the sudden stillness. She looked around. Taking a few steps back to better look around the hall.

Were they really the only two here? It seemed impossible.

In any case, this was the Sapphire.

Ruby decided it was best not to question, "Are you- Um, are you ready?"

"Yes." A calm voice replied.

It was indeed the same voice from earlier.

Maybe this mission would be different after all.

* * *

A/N: I had a thought when writing this that maybe Sapphire's are rare because most were broken and/or just not made due to their ability. Think of how desired but dangerous that kind of ability would be to the Diamonds! It gives a massive advantage to whoever has a Sapphire on their side. In this fic the few remaining Sapphire's are passed off as "advisers" with strategy ability and not foresight ability. Only Blue Diamond knows the truth.


	40. Alone Together Under the Stars

Garnet had gone off on 'one of her missions' again, or so the others would often say. And most of the time they would be correct in this assumption. _Most_ of the time.

But every so often Garnet simply need time to herself. It seemed like a laughable concept for a fusion.

As the stoic gem reached her destination she let out a smile. She felt the pull of the two forces working inside of her. It seemed as though **they** wanted some alone time as well.

Her body turned to light, breaking down into two smaller figures.

Holding hands the two looked into the sky.

"Have the stars become dim over time?" Sapphire asked, of course knowing full well the answer.

Ruby shrugged, "Maybe. I really haven't noticed to be honest." Her eyes no longer looked into the heavens. The sight she was most interested in was right next to her.

Sapphire's mind wandered, remembering a time when the night sky was so full of glittering far off suns. It was a view that starkly contrasted Homeworld's overcast sky. Since their first arrival Earth's sky had become a daily reminder to Sapphire.

They were not on Homeworld.

They were free.

"Such a shame." The blue gem noted quietly, if almost to herself.

Little by little the lights from the advancing humans had begun to take away the sky's natural glow.

Although the words were faint, Ruby heard them clearly as though they were still fused. "At least we can still come out here and see them. They haven't disappeared."

Ruby was right.

Things had indeed changed over the centuries. And to quote a young half-gem 'Nothing stays the same on Earth'.

Even through all this change- "Of course. It still **feels** the same." Sapphire giggled, finally turning to look at the gem who had never once taken their eyes off of her.

The sound of Sapphire's now jovial voice made Ruby blush, perfectly proving the point, "Ya."

Their love was like those stars, changing yet ever present.

No matter what the situations around them- "After all this time, we're still here together."

The two leaned into one another, enjoying the time to themselves. Alone~

Unexpectedly, Ruby's body jumped as she noticed-

"What is it?" Sapphire asked, not seeing any danger in any of their immediate futures.

Ruby looked concerned, "S-stay close to me." She stammered, trying to put on a brave front.

Sapphire looked round to find they were not alone. She knew this intruder was the source of Ruby's alarm.

"Ruby."

"It'll be ok." The red gem comforted.

"It just a cow, Ruby." The blue gem reminded, "I highly doubt this is the same cow that-"

"DON'T CARE! DON'T LIKE THEM!" Ruby continued, hushing her voice in the hopes she had not drawn the attention of the beast, "Look at those eyes. You know it's gotta be plotting something. How did it even get so close to us without either of us noticing it?"

Sapphire grinned, wrapping her arms around her loves midriff, "I, for one, couldn't keep my eyes off of you…."

But Ruby was far too troubled to pay attention to any of the flirtatious words.

"Would you like me to chase it away?" Sapphire offered.

Ruby nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N:** For Day 2 of Tumbr's Rupphirebomb. I want an explanation as to why Garnet seems to dislike cows so much. Reminded me of the Poo-brain cow from Adventure Time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe or Adventure Time.


	41. You Know Us

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Steven Universe.

**A/N:** Short one shot. I haven't written anything in so long. Have to get back into the routine. Chapter set after the flashback episode Three Gems and A Baby but before the first episode.

* * *

The tall fusion looked down at the young boy. Those bright eyes looked deeply into… a mask. The fusion hid behind eye visors, a mask that had allowed her to walk freely without scrutiny.

She had never imagined it would also hide her true identity from Rose's son.

An existence he could not even imagine existed yet.

She hoped some day he would be able to understand.

"Garnet." He called, giggling a little as he beckoned her near.

The gem was happy to oblige, doing so slowly.

Precise.

For you see, there was no room for error.

Ruby and Sapphire were as stable a fusion as they came. Though this was the case, they still felt fear. Fear that they would be caught by the young child. That they would once again meet. That he would not remember. Not understand.

She moved with calculation, as though any single movement could give them away.

Garnet stood by the human gem. Silent and emotionless, the forces inside of her trying their hardest to simply go unnoticed.

"What do you think of this song?" The youth placed his tiny hand skillfully on tightened cords.

With a deep breath his song began.

It filled the air with sweetness. The innocent expression of feelings being expressed through the music was powerful. The melody cleared though the fusion's thoughts. Ruby and Sapphire relaxed in that space.

Their inner world brightened, allowing for the first time in a long time a window to form.

The two gems glanced at one another in that shared space. And with a smile, they felt the music move them. Their dance was a breath of relief in the constant control they felt they had to show.

"Garnet?"

The song ended. And just like that the moment of relief was over.

Steven looked to his guardian with wide eyes. He had never seen this side of her.

An uncontained smile.

It was quick to disappear, the window to Garnet's true feelings closing to the world once again, making Steven question what he had seen.

"So…" The young boy asked cautiously, "What did you think?"

It took a few moments for the fusion to regain her bearing.

"Wonderful."

* * *

**A/N:** I had another idea for a one shot… a longer one shot! It is set during the episode The Answer.

_Sapphire and Ruby bond over their new fusion and time on the unfamiliar Earth. But despite their shared experiences they are both learning one another's differences._


End file.
